No Matter What
by YenGirl
Summary: NO MATTER WHAT happens, you are the only one for me. Major pairing: AidoxYori, minor pairing: ZeroxYuuki. COMPLETE.
1. Chap 1: You Intrigue Me

**Author Notes:** This story centers mainly around Hanabusa Aido and Yori Wakaba. It is a spin-off from **Hold Me**, since most of the main characters there will also appear here from time to time. I guess I can't wait for **Hold Me **to end before starting this story, so I hope you enjoy both. And I hope it doesn't get too confusing for you or for me, LOL!

**Pre-requisite:** You should be familiar with Hold Me as No Matter What will contain references to some of the past events in Hold Me. This story starts right after Chapter 17 (Holiday Break) of **Hold Me**. Hence, Yori already knows about Zero Kiryuu and the Night Class students being vampires.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight or its characters.

-- Chapter Start --

The blond haired girl looked at the mirror in her room, critically eyeing the healing puncture marks at the base of her neck. Two neat scabs had formed on her otherwise flawless skin. Yori Wakaba made a mental note to herself that she would have to keep her school shirt buttoned up for the next couple of days until the scabs dried up and fell off, especially since classes would resume tomorrow morning after the four day holiday break. She'd also noticed Yuuki doing the same thing about once a week – when she remembered to, anyway – and Yori had known for some time why the reason was.

Yori had joined the Chairman, Zero and Yuuki for a short break by the seaside. The four of them had returned to Cross Academy yesterday evening, after a holiday that had not quite gone according to plan. The Chairman had hit his head when he fell down during a walk up a small jungle at the beach, and had required an overnight stay in a hospital, Yuuki Cross had injured her knee in the same fall, Zero Kiryuu had dislocated his shoulder while trying to stop them both from falling into a deep ravine, and she – Yori – had found out first hand what a vampire – Zero Kiryuu – looked like when his bloodlust was aroused.

She had also found out what it was like to give her blood to a vampire, because Zero had steadfastly refused to take from an injured Yuuki and from an unconscious Chairman, who had passed out after hitting his head. Somewhat to Yori's surprise, the actual drawing of blood hadn't been as frightening as she'd initially thought. It was partly because Yuuki had reassured her and been there with her, and partly because Zero, despite his grumpy personality and taciturn character, had been surprisingly gentle and considerate.

But at least Yori now knew what it was like to be bitten by a vampire… even if the vampire whose bite she initially dreamt of wasn't Zero Kiryuu's... but Hanabusa Aido's. Yes, the playboy of the Night Class. The tousle haired blond aristocrat, fondly known as 'Idol-sempai' by his large group of besotted Day Class fans who queued up daily outside the Moon Dorm gates to stare and squeal at him.

Yori sighed. Of all the boys in Cross Academy, both Day and Night Class, she _would _have to fall for the most brainless and frivolous one of all. And he wasn't even human. As far as she could tell, Aido's personality was the complete opposite of hers. She was quiet, studious and observant. He was loud, known for skipping classes and oblivious to anything but the excited screams of his fan club.

And he didn't even know she existed. Sure, he'd danced with her during the school dance… Yori was pretty sure it was Yuuki who got Aido to approach her for a dance but at that point, she didn't care. Yori had taken care to dress nicely that evening, in a light green chiffon number that made her soft blond curls appear almost golden under the lights in the school hall, and her eyes a deeper, mysterious green – she knew she looked good.

The Chairman had said she looked beautiful when he danced with her and Yori thanked him politely while dexterously staying away from his two left feet. All her other partners had been complimentary as well, even the Night Class ones.

Takuma Ichijo, the Assistant Dorm Leader of the Night Class, was Yori's first dance partner, and he'd complimented both her appearance as well as her dancing skills. Even Akatsuki Kain, her other Night Class dance partner, had said she looked lovely, although Yori was uncomfortably aware of the fact that his eyes often strayed past her shoulders to rest upon the lovely Ruka Souen, with an almost wistful expression that told Yori all too clearly how he felt about the honey blond vampire beauty.

Yori had been envious when she saw Aido approaching Yuuki for a dance. And startled when the tousle-haired blond noble approached her next, bowing over her suddenly nerveless hand with faultless grace. It was her turn to be envied, Yori knew as she caught sight of the group of openly jealous Day Class girls who had been stalking the vampire noble the whole evening. And Yori felt like she was floating on air for the next few minutes, being twirled around by the very person she had a crush on...

Surprisingly though, Aido hadn't spoken much during their dance together. Yori had kept quiet as well, trying desperately to maintain her composure as well as the fact that she liked him. She now wondered if he'd been... well... intimidated by her cool manner. Certainly he hadn't asked her to dance a second time, and she was sure he'd forgotten her name the moment the dance ended.

Still, Yori was quite sure it was Yuuki who put him up to it, and she tried to return the favour later, when she realised Zero Kiryuu had been staring at her friend the whole evening. Yuuki looked gorgeous that night, dressed in a pale gold silk dress, and her fellow prefect had been staring at her the whole evening, looking like he desperately wanted to dance with her.

Yori had quite diplomatically asked Zero to dance with Yuuki – that had been Yuuki's plan after all - but his response wasn't very encouraging, glaring at her fiercely and denying he'd been staring at Yuuki at all. But it had ended well because Yuuki had found Zero-kun after that, and practically pulled him onto the floor towards the end of the dance... A small smile curved Yori's lips. She didn't know what was said between them then, but it was nice to see Zero-kun laughing uproariously for a change, instead of the habitual frown he always wore. Of course, only Yuuki could do that... the girl Zero Kiryuu was in love with.

- o -

The following evening, the Night Class was seated in the dining room of their Moon Dorm building, finishing up their breakfast of freshly brewed coffee or tea, and equally freshly baked pastries before their lessons started for the night. Aido yawned, propping his cheek on his hand as he poured himself a second cup of tea. He placed the tip of his finger on the rim of the teacup and its steaming contents cooled instantly.

"Hey, I think you've forgotten the new book," said his cousin, Akatsuki Kain, who was eyeing the stack of books beside Aido's crumb scattered plate. "We're supposed to bring it to class tonight, you know..."

Aido's lazy expression didn't change but he sat up. Tonight's teacher was inclined to be extremely put out if any of his students forgot a book or an assignment, even his prized pupil. The young noble sighed as he scraped back his chair and stood up.

"Be right back, Kaname-sama," he said as the Dorm Leader glanced up from his seat at the head of the table. "We're starting soon, Aido," murmured Kaname Kuran. Aido nodded then walked out of the dining room and across the hall. He went up the grand staircase two at a time and strode briskly to the room he shared with his cousin. Aido often looked and walked like he wouldn't even be able to run if his life depended upon it, but when he was alone, he actually moved a little faster and less... languidly. He supposed it was part of the 'playboy' act he had rather unconsciously cultivated during his very first week here in Cross Academy.

Crossing over to his desk by the window, Aido found the missing book. Even though the windows were shut tight, he could still hear the excited screams of the Day Class girls who were once again gathered outside the Moon Dorm gates, deliriously anticipating the moment when they would swing open. Aido glanced out the window. His sharp eyes picked out the two figures of Zero Kiryuu and Yuuki Cross standing in front of the gates, arms folded and keeping an eye on the Day Class students in front of them while they chatted quietly to each other.

The silver haired prefect was looking noticeably happier than two months ago when Aido had let his impulsive behaviour get the better of him during Kaname's birthday party. That evening had not ended well at all. The Night Class had found out that Zero Kiryuu was an ex-human, and Aido had had to forgo five nights of uninterrupted beauty sleep to rake leaves – of all things – under the broiling midday sun no less... Kaname's punishment for him. Not to mention the two sharp and humiliating slaps the pureblood had dealt him right in front of his own classmates who were gathered at the party. Kiryuu had come across him one afternoon – Aido still flushed at the memory – and had surprisingly and anonymously helped him out with a most useful book from the library, borrowed through Kain.

Aido pursed his lips a little. The most surprising result that arose from that week was that Kiryuu had started to cut him some slack when it came to greeting his fan club, and that Aido himself had started to hold back a little from flirting too outrageously with them. Surprising indeed.

Aido's blue eye flicked over to the Cross girl. Being a School Prefect and the Chairman's adopted daughter, she also knew what the Night Class students actually were, and she also knew what Zero Kiryuu was, since she let him drink her blood regularly. Aido's brows met in a brief frown. He had never had a really high opinion of Yuuki to begin with, and he often wondered what Kaname saw in that ordinary human girl... other than her blood which he admitted was sweet. But Aido had to admit she was... brave.. in a sense, fearless with Zero...

Aido knew a large part of the Day Class girls' infatuation with him was due to the fact that they were oblivious of what he, and the rest of the Night Class, really were. If they knew... crimson eyes and fangs were not something that drew squeals of delight from humans... and Aido wondered if there was a single girl in that group who would look at him the way Yuuki Cross looked at Zero Kiryuu, or Kaname-sama - with deep affection, utter trust and a complete lack of fear... Then again, he never thought that Cross girl particularly bright...

Aido shook his head and looked away. His gaze landed on a blond petite girl standing quietly to one side. She was leaning against a tree with her arms folded and seemed to be regarding the noisy bunch of girls in front of her with something akin to detached amusement on her pretty face. Aido remembered who she was – Sayori something or other, a close friend of Yuuki's... he'd danced with her the last time... only her steady green eyed gaze had a knack of making him swallow the famous one liners he was so fond of spouting. Somehow, she'd looked as if she wouldn't receive his compliments with the exact same happy giddiness of her other classmates, save Yuuki Cross.

A particularly loud scream from one of the Day Class girls sounded and Aido's frown deepened. He was suddenly and unexplainably fed up with their childish behaviour.

The room door opened suddenly, startling Aido out of his reverie. "Hanabusa – you still here? Kaname's asking whether you've fallen asleep again, he's leaving now," Kain stated as he saw his cousin standing by the window. "Counting the number of your fan girls for this evening?" he asked dryly.

Aido shook his head, looking surprisingly morose. "C'mon, Akatsuki, you know they only like us because of the way we look..." he muttered. Frowning, he added, "... if they knew what we really are, they'd all flee in fright."

Kain eyed him speculatively; he'd never seen his cousin in this mood before. Aido shrugged as he snagged his book and joined him at the door. "Well, let's go," he said quietly. Kain nodded briefly and the two cousins walked back down the stairs.

Two minutes later, as the Night Class walked out of the gates to the daily screams that assaulted their ears, Aido's sharp eyes fell on the blond green eyed girl again. Sayori. He was mildly surprised to see that she was actually looking at him. But a second later, she'd swung away and started walking off in the direction of the Sun Dorms.

Aido flashed his trademark smile at the Day Class girls, eliciting more screams and squeals from them. Turning, he saw Zero's lifted eyebrow aimed at him. Yes, there was surprisingly much less rancor in the amethyst eyes that looked back at him, and Aido could've sworn the silver haired prefect had actually _nodded _at him. Granted, it was brief and fleeting but he _had _nodded. Even more surprising – Aido found himself returning the nod.

The moon must be purple tonight...

Quickly, Aido turned and followed the others down the path to the classrooms. Heaven forbid that he should unbend so far as to actually _smile _at the silver haired impudent ex-human one day...

A few steps later, Aido found himself glancing at the Sun Dorms, where a lone figure was walking towards. That human girl Sayori... now she was a puzzle... Aido found himself just a little bit intrigued with the girl who owned the largest and most coolly observant pair of green eyes he had ever seen.

-- Chapter End --

_**A/N:**__ In the VK anime, Yori has light brown hair and brown eyes, but I like to think of her as a blond with green eyes... :)_


	2. Chap 2: Go Out With Me?

**Author Notes: **Completed this chapter so might as well post it up earlier. I'm glad 'Idol-sempai' has quite a following not only in Cross Academy but here as well! LOL...

-- Chapter Start --

Aido's interest in Yori had been piqued. The following few evenings, he again noticed her standing outside the Moon Dorm gates, at her usual spot. She usually stood alone, well behind the gaggle of Day Class students who were either squealing his or the other nobles' names. Once or twice he even caught her looking at him, but her expression was always calm… steady... None of that starry eyed giddiness for her.

She was one cool character, that Sayori Wakaba - for he had now found out her full name.

The following week, during class changeover, Aido just couldn't help himself – when he caught her looking his way, he nodded and gave her an exaggerated wink before she could look away. In unison, his entire group of 'Idol-sempai' screamers stopped practically in mid-scream, or mid-squeal, and turned as one to look who was the unbelievably lucky recipient of that outrageously flirtatious wink.

To their surprise, it was a completely taken aback looking Sayori Wakaba with twin spots of pink starting to bloom on her cheeks, and her mouth slightly open in surprise. The next moment, she'd tossed her head with the aplomb of a queen being propositioned by a mere peasant and had started stalking off towards the direction of the Sun Dorms.

Aido grinned – that reaction was priceless! But – he didn't actually mean to scare her off... in fact, he'd – he'd wanted to... to talk to her actually...

"Zero," murmured the auburn haired school prefect who stood nearby, her brown eyes wide. "Did you see that?"

The silver haired prefect beside her snorted softly. "See what? 'Idol-sempai' just being himself?" he asked sarcastically, adding, "He's mad if he thinks Yori will be impressed by _that_..." Zero's opinion of Yori now rose another notch. Yuuki jabbed him in the ribs as she rolled her eyes but didn't say anything more. Obviously, Zero hadn't seen the flush that was starting to shade Yori's cheeks before she turned and flounced away.

_Oh Yori, why do you have to like Hanabusa Aido, of all people...!_

The Night Class students walked on to class, Kaname smiling appreciatively at Yuuki as the two school prefects hustled the besotted Day Class students back to their dorms. Aido found himself walking slower and slower until he was the last person in his group. Involuntarily, his blue eyes drifted over the grassy slopes. Yori had almost reached the Sun Dorm gates but instead of going through them, she went down the small slope beside the stone wall surrounding the dorms, that led down to the lake.

Interesting... an opportunity had suddenly presented itself. A small pleased smile hovered on Aido's lips as he followed the others onto class. Barely ten minutes later, as dusk was falling, he stepped out of the classroom again, straightening up from a pretended tummy upset only after he'd rounded the classrooms and was no longer within sight of the windows. Kain had eyed him suspiciously when Aido raised his hand and requested permission to use the washroom but surprisingly though, Kaname seemed preoccupied and hardly spared him a glance.

Now, Aido walked gracefully but hurriedly past the washrooms, unbuttoning and shrugging off his white school jacket at the same time. It would show up too well in the darkness, compared to the black of his school shirt, and Aido didn't want to be accosted by any of his fan club girls now. Not when he had a more intriguing prey in mind... An almost predatory smile curved Aido's full lips just then, and his blue eyes glowed crimson just for a very, very brief second.

Yori was standing on a small grassy slope, leaning against the stone wall that encircled the Sun Dorms and looking out at the lake in the gathering dusk. Her expression was unusually pensive and her stance told the approaching vampire noble that this was a familiar pastime for her.

Aido's steps slowed as he saw Yori and he managed to get quite close to her – only six feet away actually, before she was aware of his presence and looked up.

The blond girl looked amazed at first when her eyes focused on Aido, his white jacket neatly folded over one arm and a charming smile on his lips. Then those large green eyes blinked once and she was once again her calm self.

"You're supposed to be in class," Yori said quietly, turning back to look at the lake, and Aido's second best pick-up line died right on his tongue.

"Well..." he said after (what he deemed) a superb recovery. "You're Sayori Wakaba, aren't you?" he tried gallantly.

Yori glanced at him. "So what if I am?" she asked.

Blue eyes blinked this time. "I'm Hanabusa Aido, at your service," he introduced himself smoothly as he stepped forward and held out his hand as if he wanted to shake hands with Yori. The introduction wasn't strictly necessary - in fact, it was very belated considering they had been at the same school for almost a year and had even danced together once, but good manners would force her to shake hands with him, which was what Aido actually wanted.

Yori's hand reached out after she'd gotten over the rather unexpected introduction. She intended to exchange a brief and impersonal handshake but Aido's hand moved faster than her eyes could follow, and the next second, he was bent over her hand gracefully, kissing each fingertip with dainty expertise. Her small hand in his trembled and when Aido glanced up, it was to see Yori's lips softly parted in surprise, her eyes wide as she stared down at him.

A second later, she snatched back her hand. "You – you didn't have to do that!" she said, and Aido smiled at the slightly breathless note in her voice.

"Why not?" he murmured as he straightened up and took a step closer to Yori. His nose twitched slightly as he picked up her natural scent, the one he now remembered from the dance. It was nice - sweet... fresh... it actually brought to mind warm summer days, and wildflowers dancing in the sunlight, even though these distressingly bright images were quite foreign to Aido, who avoided both sun and daylight whenever he could. It was also totally and completely Sayori Wakaba and he found himself breathing in her scent deeply, eyes closed.

Yori stood her ground, staring at the vampire noble in front of her, looking as if he was in olfactory heaven with his eyes closed and a slightly dreamy smile on his face. Her first instinct was actually to step back a little from him. After all, it was almost fully dark now, they were alone... and she knew what he was. But Aido didn't look anything like a vampire right now. He just looked like a vain and self centered playboy who had found the very person who had aroused his current interest, and was keen to pursue the aquaintance.

Aido's eyes opened. Another fact about Yori now registered in his mind. The green eyed blond was petite, roughly the same height as that Cross girl. For his part, Aido knew he wasn't physically tall... like Kaname, or Takuma, or even his cousin, Akatsuki. He also didn't possess the regal bearing that Kaname had, that made the pureblood seem taller than he actually was. But the fact that the top of Yori's head only came up to Aido's shoulder somehow pleased him very much.

Yori tossed her head now. "Whatever. I'm not interested," she said shortly.

"Interested in what?" Aido pretended to look genuinely puzzled.

To her chagrin, Yori blushed – she hoped Aido hadn't seen that in the dark as she curled her lip now. "In whatever you have to say, actually..."

Aido had both seen and sensed her blush, and he contained his smile. But when she curled her lip in derision at him, he had a sudden and most unexpected craving to see those same lips curved in a smile. And at him.

_Don't be crazy...!_

He didn't need her to smile at him; he had a whole _fan club _of girls who were more than happy to squeal and swoon over him. This Sayori was just another girl, a human girl, and an unimpressed one at that. Actually, she wasn't even the prettiest girl in Cross Academy. He really should get back to class now...

Aido clenched his jaw. Yes, he should stop this foolishness _right now _and go back, before Kaname got suspicious again and went out looking for him.

"Would you go out with me? This Saturday?" he asked suddenly, and the question uttered by his own lips took Aido completely by surprise. Where the heck had _that _come from?

Apparently, it took Yori by surprise too because she gaped at him. "What?" Then "Why?"

"Why?" repeated Aido, still trying to figure out why he had said what he thought he had said...

"Yes, why should I?" asked Yori, an eyebrow raised. She'd recovered from her surprise now and stood there with her arms folded across her chest, looking supremely disinterested. It was quite the first time anyone he had asked out on a date had ever questioned why, and Aido paused.

"Because – "

"It's not a good idea to date vampires, you know."

Well, she was nothing else if not blunt, and Aido's mouth fell open - he didn't even bother trying to deny it. "How – how do you know what I am?" he demanded.

"I see... and I observe. The whole Night Class is made up of vampire nobles," returned Yori somewhat dryly. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she added, almost as an afterthought.

"Oh..." Blue eyes still wide with surprise continued to eye her speculatively.

"Never mind about that now... but the answer is 'No'." Yori turned on her heel and started walking past him to the Sun Dorm gates.

"Hey, wait..." Surprised, Aido caught at her arm as she brushed past him, and Yori stopped immediately. She glanced down at his hand on her arm, then up at him with an eyebrow raised. Under the gaze of those cool green eyes, Aido's hand fell away.

"Sorry..." Aido muttered, and Yori gave a hesitant nod.

There was a moment of silence as his apology hung in the air between them. Yori seemed to be thinking out something... and Aido found himself unconsciously holding his breath. Then her lips tilted in a very small smile.

"Ask me the same thing again tomorrow... during my lunch hour," she finally said.

Blue eyes widened. "Ask you again? What - at noon?" demanded Aido. "Are you crazy?"

Yori smiled again. "No."

"I'm asking you now!"

Yori's expression turned serious all of a sudden. "I know what you are, Hanabusa Aido. That's why I don't want you to ask me now. If you really are serious about going out with me Saturday, you'll ask me tomorrow - at noon."

Ado blinked again. This girl must be even crazier than him if she thought he was going to sacrifice his precious sleep – again! – just to ask her to go out with him... After all, she wasn't even the prettiest...

"Fine! I'll see you tomorrow at noon then!" he snapped. It was his turn now to swing around and stalk off, and he took four steps before realising he had actually done the exact opposite of his thoughts. Again.

_What the...?!_

Yori was just as surprised at his reply. She saw his steps falter a little before he squared his shoulders and continued on his way. "I'll be here at half past twelve," she called softly after him. He nodded but didn't look back.

A surprised and rather pleased smile curved Yori's lips as she walked back to her dorm. Well well... this was a night of surprises indeed...

- o -

The next morning, Yori was nervous. She refused to admit that to herself however, as she sat beside Yuuki in class, outwardly calm and composed. The morning flew by and before she knew it, it was lunchtime. Her stomach was churning but she forced herself to swallow a few mouthfuls of her lunch, before excusing herself to the classmates who were lunching with her.

As Yori walked to the same place where she had met Aido yesterday, the butterflies in her stomach increased and she finally admitted to herself that she was nervous of meeting him again, and of what she would let herself in for if for some reason the vampire noble repeated his offer and if she accepted it. Of course, there was also a slightly nagging thought that Aido wouldn't show up at all, that he thought his beauty sleep far more important than a girl who didn't immediately jump at his offer of a date.

Well, _that _should put a stop to this ridiculous infatuation of hers, if nothing else...

Much to Yori's surprise however, she spied a lanky figure approaching her a few minutes later, the hood of his light blue sweatshirt pulled over his head and his hands in his pockets. She recognised Aido's walk at once – hadn't she seen it a few hundred times before?

Aido only pushed back his hood to reveal a slightly less than perfect hairdo once he was safely under the shade of the tree that Yori was waiting at. He looked half asleep and irritable.

"Well?" he demanded without preamble. It was quite a change from the charming individual he'd been yesterday evening. Well, when he'd started their conversation at least, and Yori raised an eyebrow again. "Well what?" she asked.

Aido scowled, swiping at a drop of perspiration trickling down his cheek. He had called himself all kinds of an idiot for actually setting his alarm for fifteen minutes past noon. Kain had awakened as well, wondering if his poor confused cousin actually thought he was still required to rake leaves. Aido ignored his sleepy queries as he stepped into the attached bathroom and tried to make himself look presentable. All for her. The girl standing in front of him now. Sayori Wakaba. She had better go out with him after all the trouble he had taken...

Now, he took a deep breath to calm down. "Sayori, would you do me the honour of going out with me this Saturday evening?" he asked, slowly and more formally.

"Why?" asked the ungrateful Sayori in return.

Aido's eyes closed. "Why am I doing this?" he mumbled to himself, trying not to think of his comfortable bed in his dorm room, and the fact that all good vampires should be in bed at this ungodly hour.

"Tell me one good reason why I should go out with you..."

Aido's eyes snapped open at Yori's cool voice.

One? Oh, she just wanted one reason?! Hey, no problem – he had a hundred! OK, maybe not a hundred, but at least a dozen good reasons!

His stunningly good looks for one.

_Er... OK, so she had never appeared really impressed with that._

Well, he was a vampire noble!

_Right... but she hadn't exactly swooned into his arms while mentioning she was aware of that fact last evening._

He – he was from a rich and powerful family, that ought to count for something, right?

_Well, it would if Yori was the type of girl who liked having a rich boyfriend... _

Somehow, Aido didn't think so. He didn't think she was the type to date a guy just because he was... rich. God, that suddenly made him sound so... so... cheap.

Well, he was... he was... a playboy...

_Nope, scratch that, scratch that._

He was good with comebacks and one liners...

_Oh wow, _that _was sure to work!_

Aido was suddenly aware that Yori was still looking him, waiting for his answer. He scratched his aristocratic nose, feeling unaccountably annoyed with her, and with himself. He was - he was - well, what was he?

_He was the spoilt only son of a rich and powerful vampire family, whose favourite pastime was making sure he looked good. Or was it flirting with girls?_

Oh, Yori was sure to be _extremely _impressed by both...

Aido made a small grimace, aware that he was starting to look increasingly flustered and chagrined, and uncomfortably aware that the sight was also highly amusing to the blond girl who was now smiling a little, despite herself

"Have you decided which reason is the best? And the most suitable one to persuade a mere human female like me?" asked Yori after a while, her eyes twinkling mischievously. She was unable to stop herself from teasing him. Aido shot her a quietly panicked look but doggedly kept silent, still trying to think of a good enough reason for this girl in front of him, with her cool demeanour and steady gaze. It was utterly mortifying to realise he couldn't come up with a single one.

Yori's smile had turned to a grin by now, and Aido had a sudden flash of inspiration, borne of sheer desperation.

"I – I'm real good in Math!" he blurted out suddenly, looking immensely relieved. Well, it was true, he was a genius at Math... better than any of his other classmates, better even than – dare he say it? – Kaname. Aido regularly topped each Math test and all his assignments inevitably garnered full marks. Even the Night Class teacher had admitted more than once that he couldn't teach the young vampire noble anything new.

So there.

Yori's lips quirked. "So am I," she said quietly, her green eyes still amused.

Aido practically deflated like a balloon with its air let out, watched by a completely unsympathetic Yori.

"Well, probably not as good as you," she conceded after a moment. "But enough not to require a tutor," she added. "Sorry," she drawled, almost as an afterthought.

Aido closed his eyes again, wondering why he was putting himself through this degrading torture when he could have had any other girl at this school for the taking... well, almost any other girl. Yuuki Cross would definitely give him the cold shoulder as well.

Fully deflated now, Aido shrugged despondently. "Well, how about going out with me because I would like you to?" he muttered dispiritedly, staring down at his designer sneakers. Inwardly, he was beginning to wonder what type of guy Yori would be interested in. Nothing that he could ever be, that was certain...

"OK."

Aido's head snapped up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. "What?" he demanded, his expression slightly pained as his hand shot up to massage the back of his neck. Sayori smiled sweetly at him. "That reason will do. OK, I'll go out with you," she clarified, wanting to laugh at the stunned expression on his face.

"I... well... great!" he replied, one part of his mind fixed upon her unexpectedly sweet smile. Wow, he'd done it... he'd gotten her to agree to go out with him... and without quite knowing how. If Aido still had his wits about him, he would have tried for a smooth comeback. But right now, he had nothing. And it wasn't until much later after he had thanked Sayori and walked back to his dorm room that he realised it was probably a good thing he didn't have one then, it could have made that annoying girl change her mind.

But this thought did make Aido realise something else - as he punched his pillows and settled beneath the smooth covers of his bed once more with a huge yawn, he suddenly wasn't sure how he was going to get through a date successfully with a girl (human or otherwise) who was completely unimpressed by his abundant charm and witty remarks...

That thought made Aido sit up straight as he frowned thoughtfully. After a moment, he lay back down on his pillows again but it was a good half hour before he finally drifted off to sleep.

-- Chapter End --


	3. Chap 3: A Small World Indeed

**Author Notes: **Aido & Yori's first date! Do hop over to my bio profile for more comments...

-- Chapter Start --

The first lesson of the morning had ended. As the Day Class students waited for the next lesson's teacher to appear, the blond girl poked the sleepy auburn haired girl next to her to get her attention.

"Ow, hey, I wasn't sleeping, you know..." protested Yuuki, rubbing her ribs.

"Sorry," murmured Yori. "Join me for lunch today? I need to speak with you about something."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Tell you later..." They both turned to face front again as their teacher walked into the classroom.

- o -

"A date? Aido-sempai asked you out on a date?" Yuuki's brown eyes were wide as she stared at her friend. Yori nodded as she glanced cautiously around the canteen. It was lunchtime but luckily the two girls had managed to get a table by themselves in a more secluded corner.

"But when did he ask you?" Yuuki frowned, trying to recall if Aido had approached her friend during any of the class changeover sessions. But he couldn't have – for one thing, it would have created a riot, Hanabusa Aido singling out a girl like that. For another thing, either she or Zero would have noticed and put an immediate stop to it, seeing as how the vampire noble always had the largest group of fan girls squealing his nickname each evening.

"Yesterday," replied Yori.

Yuuki frowned again. "Yesterday?" she repeated. "Well, he did wink at you the day before, but you weren't outside the Moon Dorm gates yesterday evening. I wanted to borrow your notes, remember?"

"Yesterday... afternoon." revealed Yori, unable to stop a smile as her friend's mouth promptly fell open in surprise.

"But – but Yori-chan! He's – he's a... well, you know... he wouldn't have... " Yuuki's eyes were wide with surprise.

Yori's smile turned into a grin as she explained further, causing Yuuki's infectious laughter to ring out.

"Wow!" said Yuuki finally, still shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe he actually sacrificed his precious sleep just to ask you out this Saturday! And you said yes, right? Are you excited? You finally get to go out with the guy you like, Yori-chan!"

"I guess..." Yori's tone was casual compared to the torrent of excited words coming from Yuuki but she smiled all the same. Then she sobered up a moment later. "And that's why I need your help, Yuuki-chan," she said quietly. "You know the Day Class students aren't allowed outside the school grounds."

Yuuki's excitement died immediately and she looked worried. "That's right," she murmured. It just dawned on her that it was going to be kind of tricky for Yori to meet Aido, aside from who he was and the different hours they kept. 'Idol-sempai' was sure to be stalked in Cross Academy whenever he appeared, and Yori couldn't always join him in the nearby town for a proper... well, _date_ sort of date.

"But the Night Class students can. It's not fair," she added absently, forgetting for a moment why the rules were imposed in the first place, and that the vampire nobles needed Kaname's permission as well.

Yori shrugged. "Who knows, maybe Aido will consider one date with me too many and won't ask me out again." She gave a small smile that didn't fool Yuuki one bit, and the auburn haired girl's expression turned thoughtful. "Did Aido-sempai say where he's taking you?" she asked.

The blond girl shook her head. "He was too... er – surprised – to say where or when, but it should be somewhere in town, I guess."

Yuuki chewed thoughtfully on the end of her drink straw, her frown back in place. After a moment, her face brightened up. "It's simple, Yori-chan! I'll just tell Father we're going out to, you know, look at clothes or something... he's sure to say yes!"

Yori sighed. "I thought of that as well, but he'll only say yes if Zero-kun comes along. You know how protective your Father is."

That didn't faze Yuuki who simply grinned. "That's OK, we'll get out of your way once we reach town. Only we'd better make sure we come back together otherwise Zero and Father will wonder where you've gone to..."

Yori sighed again. "And how are you going to keep Zero from knowing all this?"

Her friend smiled with an alarming lack of concern. "I'll think of something, don't worry. You think about what you're gonna wear instead!"

- o -

The following day was Friday. During class changeover in the evening, Aido's sharp eyes spied Yori standing at her usual spot under the tree. He gave an almost imperceptible movement of his head, motioning for her to come forward to the path he was standing on. Yori's expression didn't change but she moved forward casually to stand next to Yuuki.

Aido stopped to greet Yuuki as if it was something he did every evening, and unseen, his hand slipped a small folded piece of paper into Yori's at the same time. Fortunately, Zero Kiryuu was too occupied in barking at the 'Idol-sempai' screamers behind the vampire noble to notice this.

Yuuki didn't see it either, but she believed this was the first time Aido-sempai had ever addressed her as "Yuuki" instead of his usual "Cross Yuuki" or sarcastic "Yuuki-chan" salutations. She was puzzled because the tousle haired blond had walked past Yori without exchanging so much as a smile. When she turned to Yori, her eyebrows shot up in surprise when the blond girl smiled at her without saying a word. The next moment, Yori turned and walked back to the tree she had been leaning against. Ducking around to the back, she quickly scanned the note in her hand which contained only a few scribbled words in a large flowing hand: "Tomorrow seven o'clock (PM) in town, outside Big Savings supermarket."

The smile on Yori's lips lingered as she slipped the note into her pocket and stepped out from behind the tree. Aido glanced at her casually and she nodded once. He nodded very briefly in return but an answering smile tilted his lips before he turned back and followed his classmates down the path.

Zero looked around a moment later to see Yuuki and Yori in a whispered discussion.

- o -

On Saturday morning, Yuuki broached the subject during breakfast. "Please, Father?" she wheedled with a winning smile. "Yori and I want to look at some dresses, and maybe have dinner at the Sweet Treats café..."

Zero knew it was her and Yori's favourite place in town. "Not to mention three sundaes each," he added under his breath. Yuuki ignored him.

"Well, if Zero is going along..." said the Chairman finally, and Yuuki grinned triumphantly. Zero raised his eyebrow at that but made no comment. He didn't look pleased but then again, he didn't look particularly displeased either, which Yuuki took as a good sign.

- o -

Saturday morning and afternoon passed by much too slowly for Yuuki's liking and entirely too fast for Yori. Both of them had planned the evening meticulously. They were to leave the school at half past six, start looking at some of the shops in town, which was only a five minute walk away, then Yuuki was to drag Zero away to buy household provisions. That would give Yori almost two hours for her date with Aido since both the Chairman and Zero both insisted that they return to the school by nine o'clock.

Yuuki glanced at her friend as they waited near the main gates of Cross Academy for Zero, who was taking a quick shower after finishing his chores. Yori was wearing a salmon coloured sweater with her jeans which made her look much more feminine than her usual Day Class uniform. Other than a slight flush on her cheeks, she looked her usual composed self.

The school grounds were deserted now, since it was dinner time and the Night Class students had no lessons on Saturday nights. Yuuki had to give credit to Aido for choosing this time, most likely to avoid his fans stalking him again. Speaking of which...

"Yori-chan, be careful, won't you? Of Aido-sempai? But... you're not scared of him, are you?"

Yori's eyebrows lifted a little haughtily. "No. Why, should I be?" she declared loftily.

A small frown appeared on Yuuki's face. "Well, he's a... you know..."

"So is Zero-kun."

"That's different – Zero is... well, I've known him for years, I trust him!"

Yori's look softened. "Well, I trust Aido," she said. Yuuki's mouth fell open. She closed it, opened it to say something, then closed it again.

Yori smiled. "I know what you're thinking, Yuuki-chan – he's a playboy, right? But I can handle our 'Idol-sempai', so don't worry, OK?"

Still speechless, Yuuki nodded. Yes... if anyone could handle Aido, it would be Yori. She was cool and level headed and most important of all, she knew what he was. But then again, she _was _infatuated with him, which made her vulnerable. Although, of course, if she wasn't, then she wouldn't have agreed to go out with him in the first place...

Yori's smile turned into a grin at the conflicting emotions flitting clearly across Yuuki's face. "I'll be fine, Yuuki-chan, don't worry," she assured again.

"Don't worry about what?" asked Zero as he rejoined them, his hair still damp from the shower. He was still a good few feet away but he had heard Yori's comment all the same.

"Nothing that concerns you" said Yuuki brightly. "Well, let's go, we don't wanna be late..."

"Late for what?" asked Zero.

"Eh - shopping, of course!" Yuuki pulled his arm to get him moving before turning to look at Yori but the blond girl's attention was suddenly caught by three figures in the distance who were now walking along the path that led from the Moon Dorm. Hanabusa Aido was in front, followed by his cousin Akatsuki Kain and the lovely Ruka Souen beside him. All three were dressed casually and appeared to be heading towards them.

Yuuki turned to see what she was staring at and a moment later, so did Zero, who stiffened automatically, making both girls trade slightly uneasy glances.

There was an awkward silence as the three vampire nobles came closer and stopped in front of them. Yuuki saw Zero and Aido exchanging silent looks. There was a rather uneasy truce between them, which she supposed was a lot better than how they had glared at each other during Kaname's birthday party. Aido's glance then shifted to Yori and he couldn't seem to look away, making a soft flush rise in the blond girl's cheeks.

Yuuki glanced at Zero then at Aido, then rolled her eyes - great, they were both leaving it up to her to break the ice! Grimacing slightly at her unintended pun, Yuuki chirped, "Good evening, Aido-sempai, Kain-sempai, Ruka-sempai... Are you all going to town as well?"

Aido started a little. He glanced at Yuuki and seemed almost visibly relieved that she had said something. He wished her good evening and replied in the affirmative, greeted Yori next with a noticeable warmth in his voice which made both girls hope Zero hadn't noticed, then finally gave the silver haired prefect a brief nod which the latter returned warily. Kain also nodded at the girls as well but ignored Zero. Ruka in turn ignored all three of them.

"Why are we still standing around here?" she asked Kain quietly, looking around as if she feared someone else would turn up and see her hobnobbing with two unworthy humans and one equally unworthy ex-human. For answer, Kain raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

"Well then, let's go!" said Aido cheerily. He gave one more glance at Yori, nodded at Yuuki then opened the main gates.

Zero waited until the three nobles had exited the gates before following, but not before giving Yuuki a look, which she blithely ignored. They hung back a couple of minutes before starting off, not wanting to get too close to the trio of vampire nobles.

Finally, Yuuki pulled her friend's arm. "Let's go, Yori-chan!" she said. Zero followed silently from behind.

- o -

After they had gone through a couple of shops with Zero staying a few feet behind them, Yuuki glanced at her watch and gave Yori a meaningful look. The blond girl was starting to look surprisingly nervous and Yuuki squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Hey, you're supposed to put Aido-sempai in his place, if he forgets his... and how are you going to do that looking so nervous?" she whispered.

That made Yori smile. She returned Yuuki's squeeze and whispered back "Thanks!"

Yuuki winked at her, then walked over to Zero. "Let's go, Zero, we have to get some things for Father, remember?"

Zero frowned and glanced at his watch. "You done already? We still have time," he said, not relishing the idea of toting bags all over town.

"Oh, but we're eating dinner as well, so we might as well get all the stuff first, before the shops close!"

Zero knew there was no dissuading Yuuki away from her ice-cream sundaes and he gave an exaggerated sigh which didn't fool her one bit. "Yori, you coming?" he asked the blond girl.

"No!" said both girls in unison, causing Zero's frown to appear once more.

Yuuki smiled placatingly at him. "Ah... Yori-chan wants to look at more dresses, don't you, Yori?" The other girl nodded at once. "She won't want to follow us to the supermarket to buy vegetables! Come on..."

She started pulling at Zero's jacket sleeve and he looked down at her. "Well, what time shall we all meet up for dinner then?" he asked.

Yuuki glanced at Yori. "Er..." she began.

Yori came to the rescue. "I don't think I'll join you two, Zero-kun. My stomach's not feeling very well..." She had thought of this excuse since morning but it looked like it was becoming true - butterflies were starting to multiply like crazy in her stomach. It was quite unlike Yori to turn down ice-cream sundaes and Zero's frown deepened.

"Besides, I'm sure you'd rather have dinner with Yuuki alone, right? Well, go on, get your shopping done then enjoy dinner," Yori continued with a bright smile. "I'll meet you back here at around nine, OK?"

Yuuki nodded eagerly and pulled at his sleeve again. "Let's go, Zero...!"

The silver haired boy looked from one to the other – it was obvious there was something rather suspicious going on between the two of them, and it was just as obvious he wasn't going to be let in on it. Well, it meant he could have dinner with Yuuki alone, which _was _an admittedly nice prospect so... Zero let himself be pulled away even though his frown remained.

"Be careful," he said to Yori as Yuuki waved, and the other girl nodded and waved back.

- o -

Aido had also managed to lose his two companions by the time Yori reached the steps leading up to the supermarket entrance. Her steps slowed as she saw the vampire noble lounging casually against the wall. His face lit up as he saw her and he bounded down the steps to greet her with a charming smile.

"Good evening, Sayori," his tone bespoke utter confidence; his blond curls were coiffed to perfection, he was wearing a blue sweater that matched the exact shade of his eyes – he knew he looked dashing.

"Good evening, Aido-sempai," Yori's smile was tentative... rather different from the one she had on when she was grilling him the other day on why she should go out with him.

"So - where would you like to go?" he asked, stepping closer to take Yori's hand with practiced ease and place it in the crook of his elbow. He took the opportunity to breathe in her fresh sunshiny scent, wondering to himself why he found it fascinating. Yori raised an eyebrow at him as she retrieved her hand and kept it by her side.

"I thought you had a plan in mind?"

Aido blinked. "Well, in that case..." he recovered smoothly, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Let's go get some breakfa – uhm, dinner, I'm starving!"

It was Yori's turn to blink before she realised it was actually Aido's first meal of the day, or evening as it were. "OK," she agreed and they ended up outside the Sweet Treats café.

"Have you been here?" Aido asked as he held open the door for her. "It's..."

"... my favourite place," they chimed together, then stared at each other, startled. Yori burst out laughing a second later, tickled by Aido's look of astonishment. The warm yellow light from the café's interior spilled onto her face at that moment, and he stared at her, spellbound. Had he _really _thought she wasn't the prettiest girl in school?

Yori blushed but a smile lingered on her lips as Aido's gaze remained on her face. At that moment, she completely forgot that it was Yuuki's favourite place as well.

The café had a gaily decorated partition that ran across the length of the café, dividing its interior into two areas, one area had booths providing more privacy and the other had conventional tables and comfortable armchairs beside a fireplace that was lit in cold weather.

At the end booth, a pretty honey blond girl looked up briefly as two people entered the café. Her eyes widened and she whispered something to her companion. The copper haired boy looked over his shoulder, his eyes also widening as he caught sight of his cousin escorting Yuuki Cross' close friend to a vacant table on the other side of the partition. Aido hadn't seen them - his entire attention appeared to be on the blond girl he was with.

"You can stop staring at me now," observed Yori once Aido had seated her with impeccable good manners and sat down opposite her.

"You're beautiful when you smile," said Aido simply, and that surprised him. He hadn't meant to say that, he didn't even know why he did. Yori opened her mouth – no doubt she thought he spouted observations like that all the time to any girl he went out with and Aido quickly held up a well shaped hand in protest.

"No, don't – I meant it," he protested at the retort he could see was on the tip of Yori's tongue. She swallowed it when she saw the sincerity in his blue eyes.

"Really?" she murmured instead, now looking uncertain. Pleased, but uncertain.

"Of course," said Aido immediately, frowning a little. It was a little unthinkable, but Sayori actually looked as if... as if...

"No one's ever said that to me before," said Yori, still looking rather unsure.

"I don't believe that," said Aido flatly. Yori was surprised to see that he actually meant it, and her blush deepened, making her bite her lip.

In truth, Yori had expected Aido to be on his best arrogant and vain playboy behaviour this evening, with his charm turned on full blast. As she had told Yuuki earlier, she knew how to handle 'Idol-sempai'... but not this version of Aido. Just one sincere compliment uttered by him with that earnest little boy look in his blue eyes, and Yori was flustered. It didn't really bode well for her for the rest of the evening, she thought.

In all honesty, Aido had been a little apprehensive at how his date with Sayori was going to turn out, and if there was anything they had in common. By the time he had woken up that evening after she agreed to go out with him, he had pretty much decided he wasn't going to go the usual route, using his charm and good looks to smooth the way. Well, at least he would tone it down... a little...

Because Yori wasn't at all like any of the girls he had gone out with, vampire or human. But now, Aido was surprised to realise that Yori's reticence, which he had initially thought to be her usual manner, was actually part shyness. This realisation restored his confidence but what surprised him now was the instinctive urge in him to make Yori relax and feel comfortable in his presence.

For what was probably the first time in his life, Aido set out not to enjoy himself on a date... but to ensure his date did just that. He smoothly changed the topic, drawing Yori out with expertly worded questions and observations designed to make her relax.

It turned out they both had quite a lot in common, even though their opposing personalities initially made it seem almost impossible. This surprised Yori as much as it did Aido. After the café's head waitress had come over personally to greet her charming customer, the young couple chatted their way casually through their meal, on movies, books and music, finding out each other's likes and dislikes.

Yori was surprised to find that Aido actually had an opinion on the subjects they went through, and he articulated his thoughts well, with a keenness in his blue eyes that she hadn't expected him to possess. Aido on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised to see Yori more and more at ease as she conversed, her smile appearing more often as she relaxed. She was knowledgeable on many subjects but he rather expected this, from her quiet behaviour, so different from that Cross girl. He was also surprised at himself to find that more than an hour had gone by without him noticing. So he had enjoyed himself more than he thought he would... strange when you thought about it.

The café was quite packed tonight, it being a Saturday, half an hour later, two more persons came in – a petite auburn haired girl and a tall silver haired boy laden with packages. Yori was seated facing the door and she saw them at once. Her startled look made Aido turn as well and he saw Zero and Yuuki being ushered to a booth situated quite near their table, but on the other side of the partition.

Immediately, both Aido and Yori ducked down, each sporting identical looks of alarm but after a while, they relaxed. Apparently, neither Zero nor Yuuki had seen them.

As they smiled at each other with relief, Aido admitted to himself once again he didn't know why he had initially thought Yori wasn't the prettiest girl in Cross Academy. And after a while, he even found himself staring at the way she ate her ice-cream, scooping small mouthfuls of the frozen treat and licking the spoon with delicate enjoyment. Lost in admiration, Aido couldn't have told what flavour of ice-cream he was eating, let alone what day it was...

During a lull in their conversation, Yori noticed that her half-eaten ice-cream sundae had melted somewhat. "Oh dear," she murmured, then glanced over at Aido's half-eaten version. To her surprise, his hadn't melted at all.

"How strange," she said. Aido glanced up and saw her look. Well, since she already knew what he was... Leaning forward, he touched the tip of his finger to the base of her sundae glass. Immediately, its contents solidified and he gave a lazy grin as he looked up into Yori's startled green eyes.

"Oh..." she said after a moment. "You – you can do that?"

"Yup."

But a moment later, Yori recovered sufficiently to say, "Well, it looks like you are good for something, after all..."

_Ouch._

Aido's cocky look disappeared and he frowned at her, almost pouting. He looked surprisingly adorable like this and Yori relented and smiled. "Actually, that is useful, Aido-sempai. Thanks."

There was a moment of silence before she asked again, "So - what else can you do?"

Aido explained quietly to ensure they weren't overheard, relishing the rare sight of Yori's astonishment as he did so.

"Freeze someone else to you?" she repeated as he finished his brief run down. Aido's grin widened as he winked at her – Yori's manner in the last few minutes had fully restored his arrogant confidence in his own charms but unexpectedly, Yori's smile disappeared.

"Only... you won't ever do that to me, would you?" she asked quietly. She looked a little disturbed at the idea and her eyes had a sudden haunted look.

Aido frowned. "Do what?" he asked. "Freeze you to me?"

Yori nodded.

"Nah, of course not," Aido wondered if he had inadvertently made Yori a little frightened of his powers. He couldn't deny the fact that he HAD used them in the past to his advantage, the most recent case involving that Cross girl... but he suddenly didn't want to think of those times. Aido realised that he didn't care at all for the expression Yori was having now, like she was... afraid of him. As strange and foreign as the idea was, he preferred to have Yori back to her old confident self, even if it was at his own expense. Of course, flattered by his charms was a much preferred alternative.

The silence lingered as Aido tried to think of something to say to allay her fears since Yori had that reserved look on her face again as she tried to regain her composure. So Aido chose another tactic, deliberately looking affronted.

"Of course I won't!" he said, then added a wicked smile. "I don't need to, sweetheart, my good looks and charm will do that for me."

His words were cheesy and exaggerated, which was exactly how he wanted it to sound. It worked. Yori rolled her eyes at that but couldn't help laughing a little and the shadow fled her eyes. Aido-sempai may be all brash playboy charm and entirely too vain for his own good but she couldn't deny that he was entertaining all the same... and he was more than what he seemed on the outside. The endearment that seemed to roll off his tongue didn't hurt either, even though she knew it must mean nothing to him.

In fact, Yori had almost forgotten what he was, except for a few minutes ago...

Aido's smile reappeared. "Call me Hanabusa," he requested. Yori resisted the urge to roll her eyes again as she shook her head primly at him. Glancing at her watch, she realised it was already a quarter to nine – where had the time gone? "I'd better go, I'm meeting Zero and Yuuki at the main street soon..."

Aido signalled the waitress for the bill. "Do they know about this?" he asked quietly. Somehow, he was sure Kiryuu didn't but Cross Yuuki...

Yori's eyes were frank as she returned his look. "Yuuki knows," she said quietly. "Day Class students aren't allowed outside Cross Academy you know, so I needed her help in coming out here, but Zero Kiryuu doesn't."

Aido didn't look very happy at the fact that Yuuki was now privy to the fact he had asked Yori out on a date but... "Well, Akatsuki and Ruka know that I'm meeting someone in town too," he confessed reluctantly. "Otherwise Kaname-sama would've never..." he drifted off and glanced up at Yori, wondering if she would be just as annoyed as he was a moment ago.

Surprisingly, she smiled understandingly. "It's OK, Aido-sempai," she said softly.

"Hanabusa," he returned softly, entranced by her smile.

Yori shook her head again, but her smile lingered.

After Aido had collected his change from the waitress, they stood up and the head waitress came over again. "Aido-san!" she cried out, blushing happily. "Thank you so much for coming, we hope to get your patronage again soon!"

Aido smiled graciously and thanked her, but the words died in his throat as a couple slid out from the last booth on the other side of the partition and stood up, Kain pocketing his change. Both his and Ruka's knowing eyes met Aido's startled ones.

There was a shocked gasp from the middle booth. The three vampire nobles swung around to see Yuuki who had just stood up, staring at them. Zero Kiryuu was beside her – he had also just paid their bill. The silver haired prefect's eyes shifted from their table where two sundae glasses stood, to a frozen Aido and then to a stunned Yori beside him – it was obvious that they had been together for some time, and Zero's amethyst eyes suddenly turned glacial and furious as they returned to Aido.\Yuuki's worried eyes found Yori's, seeing the similar look of alarm in her friend's eyes.

Aido didn't nod at Kiryuu this time. He merely placed a light hand on Yori's shoulder to guide her towards the door. As one, Kain and Ruka followed without speaking, brushing past Zero and Yuuki without a word.

"Zero," murmured Yuuki, her hand on his jacket sleeve. They had both enjoyed their time earlier, Yuuki feeding the silver haired vampire ice-cream from her own spoon despite his initial protests of it being too sweet. But Zero turned to her, his grim expression telling her he understood now. "You knew about this, didn't you, Yuuki?" he asked softly.

Yuuki nodded slowly. "Don't be angry, Zero... Yori just -"

Zero snorted. "He's a playboy, Yuuki! And worse – you of all people should know that. He's just out to get Yori's blood! Do you want her to get hurt?" His tone was low but furious and he swung around and followed the others out the door. Yuuki bit her lip as she followed him after picking up all the packages Zero had forgotten.

There was going to be trouble. She just knew it.

-- Chapter End --


	4. Chap 4: Aido's Vow

**Author Notes: **The next chapter... enjoy! Then I really have to take a break to work on Hold Me :)

-- Chapter Start --

Kain and Ruka exited the café and found Aido and Yori standing on the now deserted street.

"Well, you've done it now, Hanabusa," Kain said quietly. Aido was silent but Yori could sense the tension emanating from him. He had shoved both hands in his jeans pockets now, his shoulders were hunched, and he didn't look at her.

"Honestly, Aido, what were you thinking?" burst out Ruka. "Don't you know that she's that Cross girl's closest friend?" she gestured carelessly at Yori but didn't bother looking at her or acknowledging her presence. Aido heard Yori's soft inhalation at Ruka's slight. He glanced at her and noticed she was staring at Ruka who didn't seem to realise her eyes were starting to glow a little from annoyance.

"Do you want to get us all in trouble with Kaname-sama?" she seethed at Aido, almost baring her fangs at him now. Kain saw that and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Ruka, no need to get upset here," he cautioned quietly, before looking steadily at his impetuous cousin.

Aido was suddenly aware of the fact that Yori was human while the three of them were not. He placed his arm around her shoulders supportively, feeling the slight trembling in her slender body that told him how she felt right now. Surprisingly, this stirred unexpectedly protective feelings in Aido and he drew Yori closer to his side, even though he had known the two persons in front of him since childhood and knew they meant her no harm. Yori didn't say anything but she leaned closer to Aido, letting him take a little of her weight.

Before Aido could answer his cousin, there was a soft click behind him and Kain and Ruka were looking past his shoulders with equally grim expressions.

"Take your arm off Sayori Wakaba, Aido," said Zero through gritted teeth, Bloody Rose aimed steadily at Aido's forehead as the noble turned around. Yuuki came up from behind the silver haired prefect, laden with bags. "Zero!" she said in an alarmed tone. "Put that gun down, are you crazy? Someone could see us!"

She shot a worried look behind her at the café and Kain's gaze flicked over there as well. "She's right," he said quietly. "We don't need any publicity on this."

It was obvious he meant Kaname shouldn't know of this and Aido removed his arm reluctantly from Yori's shoulders. Equally reluctantly, Zero slowly lowered his gun before sliding the safety catch back on and keeping it back in his pocket.

"Let's go" he said shortly.

The six of them started up the main road leading back to Cross Academy in an uneasy silence, walking in pairs. Aido and Yori in front, followed by Kain and Ruka, then Zero and Yuuki at the back. Yuuki quickly handed most of the bags she was carrying to Zero, hoping this would prevent him from pulling out his gun on Aido again, which she knew was a distinct possibility. She sighed to herself. It wasn't a very nice ending to Yori's first date and Yuuki couldn't help feeling guilty, wondering what her friend was thinking about it all at that moment.

"Poor Yori," she murmured softly. "And it was all going so well, too..."

Zero cut her a disbelieving look. "I think she's lucky we saw her just now," he said darkly. It wasn't the right thing to say at that time, and his voice wasn't loud but Aido stopped immediately, then Kain and Ruka too. They were halfway along the road now as the three vampire nobles turned to face Zero.

Aido glared at him, hands on hips. "What are you insinuating, Kiryuu?" he asked angrily. "Say it to my face, if you dare!"

Both Yori and Yuuki's mouths opened in dismay. "Zero, don't..." began Yuuki but Zero stared back at Aido grimly.

"Admit it - you just want a taste of fresh blood," Zero said point blank. He wasn't going to back down. Yori had known his secret and was supportive of his feelings for Yuuki. She had also helped them both during the holiday break a couple of weeks ago by letting Zero drink her blood when he needed it and he felt protective of her now.

Kain and Ruka exchanged worried looks. Didn't Kiryuu and Aido realise that human girl Sayori was with them now? What were they thinking, blurting out things like that?

Amazingly, the thought of drinking Yori's blood hadn't actually occurred to Aido even once this evening - he had been much too distracted by her smile and their conversation. Now he snorted angrily, his eyes slowly turning crimson.

"How dare you accuse me of that, Kiryuu? You're a vampire yourself!" he charged furiously.

_So much for thinking Kiryuu wasn't a total jerk in the past couple of months..._

"Aido!" snapped Kain. The Night Class as well as Yuuki knew what Zero was but not Sayori. "Not _now_," he added through clenched teeth. Both Aido and Zero ignored him as they glared daggers at each other. Zero raised an eyebrow. "So?" he said, his tone dripping scorn. His eyes were starting to turn crimson as well.

_So much for thinking Aido wasn't a total idiot these past couple of months..._

The air around Aido turned frosty all of a sudden, making Yori, who was standing next to him, shiver. "You should talk, Kiryuu, you drink Yuuki's blood too, don't you?" he goaded Zero.

Kain and Ruka looked startled at this. Yuuki chimed in immediately. "That's _not _fair, Aido-sempai. Zero is allergic to the blood tablets! He can't take them!"

Kain closed his eyes at the ongoing disclosure of Cross Academy secrets before glancing at Ruka. She was looking at Yori, who appeared wide eyed and alarmed at the heated words being exchanged, but not completely shell shocked. "I'd say she already knows about this, Akatsuki," she murmured quietly to her companion.

It appeared that Aido didn't know about Zero's allergy, and he paused for a moment.

"Aido-sempai, please don't argue anymore," said Yori softly. Aido looked at her. Her eyes were wide and she looked distressed. That calmed him down a little.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I never actually thought about taking your blood..." Yori nodded but a disbelieving laugh came from Zero and Aido swung around again.

"It's true, I never did!" he said hotly. His gaze swung from Zero, to Yuuki, to Kain and then to Ruka.

He could see that none of them believed him. It was rather to be expected, given Aido's track record and his penchant for flirting with and taking fresh blood from pretty human girls, but it upset him now because Yori was there to see it. And Aido didn't want her to think he would... he really didn't. He didn't know why, but it upset him far more than it normally would have.

Aido's eyes met Zero's once more. "I don't care what you think, Kiryuu, but I don't intend to drink Sayori's blood..."

"Aido-sempai," said Yori again. Distracted, Aido turned to look at her. Yori smiled tremulously.

"I believe you," she said softly. Her words and the look in her wide green eyes tugged at Aido's heart, and he just stared at her. In front of all the others, even his cousin and friend, she alone had said that. She alone had believed in him. Aido swallowed, the strange ache continuing to tug at his heart. He _wanted _her to believe in him. He _wanted _her to trust in him. He _wanted _her not to be afraid of him.

Turning back to the others now, Aido took a deep breath, his shoulders back, his head held high. "I, Hanabusa Aido, vow upon my family's name that I will not take bite Sayori Wakaba or drink her blood. I swear it here and now, in front of you all!" His voice was clear and confident. There was a moment of silence before Kain spoke up.

"Until when?" he sounded rather sceptical, as though he had heard similar vows from his cousin before. Aido's fierce gaze remained on Zero, who still looked disbelieving. The impulsive young noble wanted to wipe that look off the ex-human's face and he shot back, answering Kain but looking straight at Zero.

"Until Kiryuu releases me from my vow!"

Aido's latest declaration invoked different emotions from those present. Again, there was silence, except for a soft "Oh...!" from Yuuki who clutched at Zero's arm while staring at Aido open mouthed. She had never seen the young noble looking quite like that before.

Kain and Ruka were staring at Aido too. The honey blond girl shook her head slightly. "All for a human, Aido?" she murmured, sounding surprised and slightly amused at the same time, as though she thought him slightly mad.

"You might regret that, you know," she added softly. Kain glanced down at her with a small frown on his face before looking back at his cousin, respect flitting through his usually reserved eyes. "At least he's not afraid to fight for what he wants," he murmured, half to himself. Unlike me, he added silently, with a side glance at the girl standing beside him.

Zero actually looked startled at Aido's latest words. "You really mean that?" he asked and Aido blinked.

"Yes" he said. Then he looked at Yori. She was still staring at him as if she couldn't believe what he'd said either.

"You didn't have to say that. I trust you, you know," she said in a surprised tone. Aido was starting to feel rather embarrassed at his outburst, and he didn't want to think about what he'd just committed himself to.

"It's done, so forget about it," he said shortly. Yori looked at him a moment longer, as though she wanted to say something else. Then she turned to Zero.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Zero-kun... but..." she hesitated, ignoring Aido's affronted "Zero-kun?!"

"Forget it, it's none of my business," growled Zero in return. He too was filled with conflicting emotions. He had actually thought of Yori as being more sensible and level headed than those mindless screaming Day Class girls he and Yuuki fought with almost everyday. She certainly seemed sensible most of the time, and she had helped them during the recent holiday break... but she had gone out with Aido - just what does she see in that arrogant, vain, self-centered playboy brat?

And here he was, thinking she would be the last Day Class girl in school (other than Yuuki) to go out with Aido and to fall under his arrogant charm. It was surprising how things turned out to be sometimes...

There was another short, tense silence before Yuuki spoke up. "Let's get back, it's almost half past nine."

- o -

The three couples parted ways once they had entered Cross Academy and the elderly gatekeeper could finally lock the gates, scolding them all the while for making him wait.

Kain and Ruka walked off towards the Moon Dorms while Aido escorted Yori back to the Sun Dorms. Zero looked as if he wanted to follow the second couple but Yuuki hauled him off to the main building after giving Yori a quick smile and a whispered promise of meeting her tomorrow, which Aido and Zero both pretended not to hear.

Aido and Yori walked along the path in silence. They paused outside the gates of the Sun Dorms, then without a word, Aido took her hand and led her past the gates, down the slope beside the stone wall, to the place overlooking the lake where he had spoken to her the other day. Yori looked as if she was thinking of pulling her hand away but in the end, she let her hand stay in his larger one. They stood there for a couple of minutes, not saying anything, their minds going back to the heated scene of a few minutes ago.

Aido was now feeling even more embarrassed at his outburst. So much for being smooth... and suave... charming... He had behaved just like a child, getting angry and blurting out things without thinking - in front of his cousin no less - and in front of Kiryuu too, and Cross Yuuki... but most of all, in front of Yori. The girl standing next to him now. The one person he had wanted to impress tonight. With a small start, Aido realised Yori was looking at him.

"Did you really mean that, Aido-sempai? About not drinking my blood?" she asked. Aido gave a strange, hollow sort of laugh but his look was grim.

"I made a vow, didn't I?" he said quietly. His look and tone of voice said he was starting to think he had been crazy to do it and Yori smiled despite herself. Her smile pulled a reluctant one from Aido and he blew out a sigh as he looked up at the sky, shaking his head. Then he looked back at her, shifting his hand around to link his fingers with Yori's.

"Actually, I can't believe I said that... but I do mean it," he said quietly. "You may not believe me, Sayori, but – but I actually want to get to know you... as a person."

Yori looked at him steadily. "I believe you, I said it already, didn't I?" Then she smiled again.

"Actually, in a way, I'm glad you made that vow," she said. "At least now I won't be wondering when you're going to pounce on me if you suddenly get the urge for blood!"

Aido rolled his eyes and tried hard to look insulted. "Give me some credit, Sayori..." he muttered. Yori liked this side of Aido. She liked it when he dropped that ridiculous flirting manner he wore all the time, especially in front of his fan girls. She liked it when he showed her who he really was, the person he was on the inside. Not that she didn't appreciate the fun side of him once in a while...

So she smiled, slowly this time. "My friends call me Yori," she said, and there was a soft look in her eyes now that made Aido's breath catch in his throat.

"Yori..." he said softly, almost reverently, his fingers tightening on hers.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you good night?" Aido asked suddenly, with a sudden and swift return of his playboy charm.

"No."

"Eh? Why not?" Aido looked as if he'd never been refused this request before. In fact, he couldn't recall if he'd ever even _asked _for permission to kiss his date. But with Yori, it seemed like the right thing to do. Because he wasn't sure about where he stood with her... he had no idea how she would react, if she would like him, or if she even wanted to see him again.

"I don't kiss anyone on the first date."

"The second one then?"

"Nope."

"Third?" Somehow, it never occurred to Aido to try persuading Yori otherwise.

"Maybe..."

Aido grinned in relief and in anticipation. Looking deep into her eyes, he lifted the hand he was still holding and kissed the back of it.

"Can I see you tomorrow evening then?" he asked smoothly without skipping a beat. That caught Yori by surprise – well, he definitely wasn't about to waste any time - and she gave a laugh that sounded almost like a giggle before asking, "Where?"

That made Aido pause. "Hmm. I'll think of something" he said and Yori nodded cautiously. "OK," she agreed.

Using vampire speed, Aido bent forward, planted a gentle kiss on her cheek and straightened up before Yori even realised what had happened. Surprised, she placed wondering fingers on her cheek, her eyes wide as she looked at him. Aido grinned at her reaction.

"Sorry, couldn't resist..." he said, not even bothering to sound apologetic. "Good night, Yori," he added and turned away because he suddenly wanted to kiss her. Really kiss her. Badly. Especially when she looked at him like that. And her cheek was so soft against his lips...

"Good night, Aido-sempai," Yori murmured. She waited until Aido had walked off before going back to her room. As she lay in bed that night, she wondered what she had let herself in for. It had seemed like a fun idea at the time, getting a chance to go out with the very guy she had a crush on, and someone most of her female classmates would give their eye teeth for. And she even thought that perhaps spending a couple of hours with Aido's one liners and vain arrogance would expose to her how shallow he really was and rid her of her infatuation... but it hadn't happened that way.

Aido had turned out to be an entertaining companion, when he put his mind to it anyway, and he had charmed her not with smooth words or lavish compliments, but by seeking her opinion on various subjects and actually listening to them with wholehearted attention. Yori couldn't recall any of her male classmates ever doing that.

And then that confrontation with Zero-kun... all those glowing eyes staring back at her... that surprising vow Aido made... Just thinking about it sent a shiver through Yori as she lay curled up in bed. She knew if there was any of the Night Class students who was particularly fond of drinking fresh human blood, it was Hanabusa Aido.

And heaven help her if she wasn't just a very, very little bit regretful now that he wouldn't be able to do so. Now she would never know how it would feel to have Aido bite her neck and drink her blood because she knew that Zero Kiryuu would never release Aido from that impulsive vow he had made.

The moon would be purple before that happened.

-- Chapter End --


	5. Chap 5: Our Second & Third Dates

**Author Notes: **The second and third dates.

-- Chapter Start --

When Aido got back to the Moon Dorms, he ignored Kain's pointed gaze and Ruka's smirk and went straight up to his dorm room. Flopping down onto his neatly made bed, courtesy of the staff hired specially to upkeep the Moon Dorms, Aido stared up at the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head. Where could he meet Yori tomorrow evening, as he'd promised her? For he had already made up his mind he wanted to see her again. Tomorrow. Heck, he wanted to see her _now_.

Aido didn't think she would be able to sneak out to town again so soon, which meant it had to be within the compounds of Cross Academy itself. His sharp brain started ticking, thinking of various isolated locations where they couldn't be seen by anyone, and definitely not by his fan club girls, nor that trigger-happy Kiryuu.

It couldn't be anywhere near the Moon Dorms since his friends would be up by then and tomorrow being a Sunday, most of them would be gathered in the dorms' common rooms.

It couldn't be anywhere near the stables either, since that would cause the horses to be skittish and nervous. Aido knew that if he even put one foot inside the stables, he would probably cause a stampede – just what he needed, another reason for punishment from Kaname-sama.

Finally, Aido settled on a secluded spot by the lake he had found once, quite by accident. It was the furthest spot from all the school buildings. In fact, it was quite near to the main gates and surrounded by trees. As for the time, he thought it had better not be too late either, so perhaps around nine o'clock after the Day Class students had had their dinner?

_Perfect._

So all he needed to do now was to inform Yori about it, and hope she had gotten all her schoolwork done by then. Heck, knowing her, she had probably completed it all yesterday. Aido relaxed with a satisfied grin on his face, only to jerk upright two seconds later. He closed his eyes with a groan and jammed the heels of his palms against them. How was he going to inform Yori when there were no classes tomorrow and hence, no class changeover session?

With a sinking feeling in his heart that this was only going to get more and more familiar to him, Aido reached morosely for the alarm clock on his nightstand and set it to ring at half past twelve tomorrow.

In the afternoon.

Again.

_Shit_.

Yori had better make it worth his while, he thought with grim amusement at his own easy capitulation.

- o -

The following day, Yori kept an eye out for Aido as she had lunch with Yuuki who was very interested in hearing all about last night's date. Once again, they had managed to occupy the end table in the school canteen towards the back, that afforded them some measure of privacy.

"I'm sorry, Yori-chan. If I'd known you two were going to Sweet Treats last night..."

"You didn't know, so there's no need to apologise," cut in Yori. "It's OK. Besides Kain-sempai and Ruka-sempai were there as well."

Yuuki nodded and smiled ruefully at that then spoke again. "Well, I'm sorry Zero was so – so –"

Yori smiled. "Himself?" And as Yuuki smiled again, the blond girl added "I guess it shows that Zero-kun is beginning to like me, at least a little!"

Yuuki's smile faltered as she recalled the somewhat terse and definitely less than complimentary words Zero had spoken last night as they walked back to their rooms. He wasn't rude about Yori but Yuuki knew him well enough to know that he was rather disappointed that the sensible and level headed girl had still succumbed to the dubious charms of Hanabusa Aido in the end. After a moment, Yuuki's smile reappeared as she recalled the impulsive vow the young noble had made in front of all of them.

"Are you sad or glad that Aido-sempai made that vow, Yori-chan?" she asked suddenly, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Wow, that was really unexpected!"

Yori smiled a little ruefully. "That surprised me as well - he needn't have, actually," she said. Then she sighed a little. "It's good, I suppose, because that means he wants to see me, for me, instead of for my blood..."

Yuuki looked at her for a moment. "But?" she prompted.

A slight blush shaded Yori's cheeks. "Never mind."

Yuuki laughed delightedly. "Oh, don't tell me you actually _want _Aido-sempai to bite you?" she asked, giggling.

"Shh!" Yori frowned at her before smiling sweetly. "Well, I'm sure you enjoy _your _sessions with Zero-kun, don't you, Yuuki-chan?" she asked in turn. That stopped the auburn haired girl immediately. Yori's smile widened. She had indulged the Chairman in his wish for a rematch of their chess game a few nights ago, in which she had once again denied him victory. But that wasn't the reason why she was amused now.

"Why don't you tell me if any blood drinking happened last week when the two of you were out of town, hmmm?" she asked slyly. "I distinctly recall Chairman Cross muttering something about you accidentally blurting out the fact that you shared a hotel room with Zero, and he said he would ensure that both of you bring enough cash for any future outings next time!"

Yuuki smiled as her blush deepened. It had been quite a - momentous - occasion for her and Zero actually... She tossed her head instead of answering her friend but it wasn't a very convincing gesture when coupled with her blush. It was Yori's turn to laugh then but she sobered up after a while.

"Well, I guess I'll never know about how it feels with..." she broke off and shrugged. Yuuki reached out to squeeze her hand. She knew Zero would never allow Aido to break that impulsive vow he'd made.

"Well, maybe he didn't really mean it, you know?" she suggested hopefully to her friend, although she would be disappointed if that was true.

Yori shook her head. "He does, Yuuki-chan. I believe him," she said, her voice earnest. Yuuki hesitated then her eyes widened. "Well, speak of the, uh, person," she said in surprise, having caught sight of a head of blond curls peeking at them from behind the canteen. "It's him – Aido-sempai! He's looking for you!" she hissed at Yori.

Yori swung around but Aido's head disappeared as two other Day Class girls walked past their table. Yori looked rather nervous all of a sudden. "Yuuki-chan, could you go? At least if anyone sees you, there'll be less questions since you _are _a School Prefect. I-I'll wait here."

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Why do I have a feeling I'm getting more and more involved in this?" she muttered to herself as she stood up obediently and walked towards the back of the canteen.

Aido was standing behind one of the large trees situated a few metres away. Yuuki caught a glimpse of the long sleeved white shirt he was wearing and glanced around to make sure no one was following her as she approached him.

"Oh. It's you, Cross Yuuki," Aido sounded disappointed as he removed his sunglasses and Yuuki rolled her eyes again at the lukewarm welcome, diluted even further by his frown. He hid a yawn behind his hand then shoved both hands in his jeans pockets.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Aido-sempai," said Yuuki loftily. "Yori asked me to come, actually."

Aido's eyebrows shot up. "Why? Is she OK? Is anything wrong?" He took a step forward as if he actually meant to go look for Yori and Yuuki blocked him. "Do you want to cause a riot? 'Idol-sempai' appearing in the Day Class canteen during lunchtime?!"

Aido stopped immediately and his lips twisted. "I wish I wasn't," he muttered half to himself. Then he started a little. "Eh, never mind. Well..."

Yuuki smiled. "Just give me your message, I'll be sure to pass it to Yori."

Aido shook his head. "Didn't write any. Just let her know I'll be waiting at our usual place at nine o'clock. Oh, and wear jeans and sneakers, something warm..."

Yuuki's eyebrows shot up. Aido and Yori already had a 'usual place'? Wow, he was fast! "I hope you're not thinking of going out again, Aido-sempai."

The young noble shook his head. "It will be within the school grounds," he said.

"OK," Yuuki said casually but she continued to eye him suspiciously.

Aido saw her look and gave her an irritated frown. "Give me a break, I don't seduce girls on the second date." Yuuki looked a little reassured at that and nodded again. Aido returned the nod cautiously, feeling a little awkward. After all, he had never treated Yuuki with much respect. He was often derisive to her and had even questioned her once on what Kaname-sama saw in her. Not to mention biting her that one time too...

"Uhm, thanks," he muttered.

Yuuki nodded, looking solemn and even almost stern all of a sudden. "Yori is my friend, Aido-sempai. I know you vowed not to bite her last night but I hope you don't see her as just one of your... fan girls."

Aido glared at her and opened his mouth to utter a retort but the genuine concern in Yuuki's large brown eyes stopped him. "I don't. She's better than any of them," he found himself saying. Yuuki's eyes widened a little at his unexpected words, then she smiled. "You can go back to sleep now, Aido-sempai. I'll let Yori know what you said."

She turned to go but his hand on her arm stopped her. "Wait!"

Yuuki glanced back at him. Aido nodded again. "I appreciate your help... Yuuki."

- o -

Yori was already waiting at the usual place when Hanabusa Aido appeared.

"Hi," he said softly, his eyes taking in the charming picture she made in her jeans and soft light green sweater. Yori smiled. "Aido-sempai," she returned. Aido caught her hand and raised it to his lips. The gesture would have looked silly on almost anyone else, seeing as they were both dressed casually but he made it seem effortless and graceful.

"When are you going to call me Hanabusa?" he asked with his charming smile, breathing in her scent as if he had been starved of it for weeks instead of a mere twenty four hours.

"When I get to know you better," returned Yori without hesitation. Aido started to frown but he saw the twinkle in Yori's green eyes and smiled in spite of himself. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close for a moment. He buried his nose in her soft blond curls, breathed in her sunshiny scent and then released her before she could push him away.

"Hey – what..."

"Let's go," he interrupted her smoothly, his hand sliding from her shoulder to capture her hand. He led her down the grassy slope but on the other side. Yori hesitated before following quietly, letting her hand rest in his. When they had skirted the lake and reached the small clearing in the middle of the trees, Aido released her hand and took off the small backpack slung around his shoulder. He removed a blanket from it and spread it with a flourish on the grass before kicking off his loafers and stepping onto the soft flannel material. He held out a hand to Yori who laughed softly as she slipped off her own sneakers and joined him on the blanket.

"I hope this is not from your bed Aido-sempai, or your beauty sleep could be interrupted by ants!" she teased as she sat cross legged next to Aido who lounged on the blanket, his head propped on one elbow. He didn't relinquish her hand despite her rather half-hearted attempts so Yori finally let it remain in his grasp. His hand was larger than hers, his fingers and palm smooth and uncalloused.

Aido shook his head, his keen eyesight taking in Yori's profile as she glanced around her. There was no moon tonight and it was quiet but she wasn't scared at all. Aido's presence comforted, rather than alarmed her, and the stars shone brightly in the sky. Yori lifted her head, scanning the sky. "That's the Big Dipper," she commented quietly.

Aido looked up as well and pointed to a cluster of stars towards the upper right of the Big Dipper. "That's the Little Dipper," he countered.

Yori raised an eyebrow at him then she jerked her chin at another spot in the sky. "And that's the –"

"...Polaris, or North Star!" they chimed together, just as they had outside the Sweet Treats café yesterday.

There was a pause then both of them laughed. Aido brought Yori's hand up to his lips again. "You're amazing," he said quietly. Yori looked surprised. "I didn't think you'd know about the stars," she said softly. "Somehow, it doesn't quite - fit -" she broke off, not wanting him to get angry at her words.

"... the image of 'Idol-sempai'?" he finished for her.

Yori nodded silently. Aido smiled a little and shrugged. "I don't feel like that when I'm with you," he said simply, flushing a little as Yori raised an eyebrow. Inwardly, her heart was leaping but... "You can have any girl you want, Aido-sempai. Why me?" she asked quietly.

_Because if you continue to treat me like this, it will only make me like you more and more..._

"You're an interesting person, Yori. I really do want to get to know you." He could still the slightly sceptical look in her eyes and sat up. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked quietly. Yori smiled and shook her head. "As surprising as it is, I'm not," she answered, smiling softly.

"I'm glad. I don't want you to be," Aido murmured but his gaze had shifted from her eyes to her neck. Something flashed in his eyes but it was gone in a second, making Yori wonder if she had imagined it. Aido then turned and rummaged in his backpack again, taking out a matching set of silver flask and tumblers. Yori raised an eyebrow as she heard liquid gurgling in the flask.

"A picnic?" she asked and Aido grinned at the surprised note in her voice.

"Nope, just tea. I'd have brought coffee but the smell will be too strong and I don't want to keep you up all night." Yori's heart warmed at the protective note she could hear in his voice as she accepted a steaming cup from him, half filled with fragrant fruit tea.

"Cheers." Aido lightly touched his cup to hers, his eyes looking intently into hers. Yori blushed a little. "Cheers," she murmured in return.

They stayed there for another hour, chatting lightly on various matters before Yori said she had to get back to her room since classes started tomorrow. Aido nodded and started keeping the things back in his backpack without demur. He shook out the blanket and folded it neatly before stuffing it in as well. "Actually, it's Akatsuki's," he said suddenly. His sudden mischevious look at Yori made her giggle.

They walked back slowly to the Sun Dorms, still holding hands, and stopped at the slope beside the dorm wall. Both were silent for a while.

"Well, good night, Aido-sempai," Yori started, trying to tug her hand free from his without success. Aido gave a small, rather crooked smile. "I wish tomorrow were Saturday already," he said suddenly. Then he leaned forward to brush a kiss on her cheek – he did it slowly and deliberately, as if he wanted to see if Yori would try to avoid his kiss but surprisingly, she didn't.

Aido grinned as he finally released her hand. "Good night, Yori."

- o -

Yori glanced around the half filled interior of the restaurant as the head waiter led her and Aido to their table in a secluded corner. She had been to classy and expensive restaurants before – her father was a well-to-do businessman after all and Cross Academy was a private and expensive school. But it was her first time in this restaurant since she and Yuuki much preferred the more casual ambience of Sweet Treats... not to mention their delectable desserts.

"Well, what would you like to drink?" asked Aido smoothly as he perused the wine list. He looked up to see Yori pursing her lips at him.

"Something non-alcoholic, please," she said, her cool tone brooking no argument. Aido looked startled then glanced up at the head waiter. The elderly man's expression didn't change as he bowed his head and said he would be back in a moment to take their order.

"Ah, let me get you some champagne, Yori," Aido tried again. He always took liquor when he dined here and he saw no reason why he shouldn't, not when he had the means to pay for it.

Yori gave a small sniff. "I don't drink," she said. Aido's smile disappeared at once. "Why not?" he asked, looking genuinely surprised. Yori resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "For one thing, Aido-sempai, I'm only fifteen. For another, I don't really fancy liquor. It's just... not my taste."

Aido looked rather downcast at this and Yori hastened to add, "You can drink whatever you like, but I'm fine with some fresh orange juice. Really."

The vampire blond gave a small shrug and lifted his free hand to call back the head waiter. "Two orange juice, please," he said. The man's eyebrows lifted so high they disappeared into his well-made toupee but the look Aido gave him made him recover immediately. "Very well, sir," he intoned blandly before almost snatching the wine list from Aido's hand. Yori watched his departing back unsympathetically.

"Sorry, it looks like I've put you into Mister Snooty's bad books tonight," she commented with a smile. She was touched that Aido had elected to follow her order as well.

Aido rolled his eyes as he picked up the menu. "And I don't even like orange juice," he muttered a little sulkily as he frowned at the innocent page listing the available appetizers. After all, Yori had said she didn't mind him drinking... A soft laugh from Yori made him look up. "Then why did you order that?" she asked. Her green eyes twinkled at him and Aido's bad mood vanished immediately. "Actually, I have no idea," he returned with complete seriousness before grinning at her, and shaking his head at his contradictory behaviour.

Yori smiled as well then bent over her menu once more. She probably thought that doing the exact opposite of what he said was a normal habit with him, and Aido found himself staring at her, stunned. What was it about this girl that could make his mood change from sullen to sunny with just one straightforward question and a smile in her eyes?

After they placed their order, Yori sat back in her chair, glancing around the restaurant. "So, where are Kain-sempai and Ruka-sempai now?"

Aido shrugged. "Somewhere," he said disinterestedly. He didn't bother to ask where Kiryuu and Cross Yuuki were, as long as they weren't in the same restaurant.

"Are they a couple? Your cousin and Ruka-sempai? Or are they just friends?" Yori's sharp eyes had noticed the quietly longing looks the tall copper haired noble had directed at the beautiful honey blond girl last week, whenever he thought she wasn't looking. It hadn't only happened at the dance.

Aido shrugged again. "Friends. Ruka's... not interested in Akatsuki that way."

A small smile touched Yori's lips. "But your cousin is." Her smile widened at the startled look Aido gave her. "Don't look so surprised. I noticed it even at the school dance, you know."

To her surprise, Aido looked serious. "I danced with you then as well," he said quietly.

"I know."

"You were very quiet."

"I'm always quiet. _You _were quiet then too, and _that _was strange!"

Aido made a small grimace. "I didn't know what to say to you then," he admitted. Then he added "But you're a good dancer, Yori."

Yori smiled – better belated than never at all. "You are, too..."

The food was good, but they enjoyed their conversation even more. Halfway through their main course, Aido found himself confessing, "You know, Yori, I actually brought you here to impress you."

Yori smiled. "You didn't have to say that," she chided very gently. "I knew it the moment your note said to wear a dress." Aido looked startled then he shook his head self-deprecatingly. "I guess you know me better than I know myself," he muttered.

Yori laughed. "You don't have to impress me with expensive restaurants, Aido-sempai. That's _not _why I go out with you," she said.

"Oh? So why do you going out with me, Yori?"

Yori waved her fork as she swallowed her mouthful. "Oh, in case I ever need a Math tutor!" She burst into giggles at the sudden discomfited look on her date's face. "Actually," she added, with a slow smile that enchanted Aido, "It's because you're...nice."

"Nice?" echoed Aido, blinking. "Nice. I'm nice," he repeated to himself, shaking his head and splaying the fingers of one hand over his chest, pretending to have a heart seizure.

"Stop that! Don't think I'm going to give you CPR if you keel over onto your rare steak..." Yori giggled again at Aido's antics. "Oh, you know I didn't mean it that way..." she snatched the linen square off her lap and threw it at Aido. He caught it neatly and balled it up, prepared to toss it back at her, when he caught the eye of the head waiter.

Hurriedly smoothing out the wrinkled napkin, Aido folded it neatly and handed it back to his date. "Tell me, Yori..."

Yori's cheeks warmed a little. "I think you're really nice, when you're just being yourself and not that 'Idol-sempai' persona you put on in front of others. I know that's not who you really are... Hanabusa."

Aido dropped his fork onto his steak, oblivious of the slight frown on the head waiter's face as he observed his favourite young customer behaving markedly different tonight.

_She had called him by his name._

"Say that again," Aido urged Yori.

"What – 'Idol-sempai'?" asked Yori, her eyes large and innocent.

"No! My name! Say my name!"

Yori gave another enchanting smile. "Hanabusa," she said softly and Aido smiled in return, lost in her eyes There was a moment of silence as they gazed at each other and the ardent look in the vampire noble's blue eyes made Yori's heart skip a beat. But his next words took her by surprise. "Would you give me CPR if I need it?" he asked innocently. Well, Yori could play the game too. "When would a vampire like you ever need that?" she said directly, her tone quiet. Aido blinked but recovered swiftly. "Well, OK, you don't have to but you did promise me a kiss on the third date," he reminded her.

Yori's eyebrows shot up with an admirable show of surprise, as if she hadn't been thinking of the same thing for the entire duration of this week. "Is it already the third date?" she asked.

_Ouch._

"Yes," said Aido evenly.

Yori shrugged. "I don't recall promising, but we'll see," she said casually, despite her heartbeat going into double time.

Aido almost pouted but stopped himself in time. "Would you like some dessert?" he asked instead. Yori shook her head a little regretfully as she looked at her watch. "We won't have time for that."

The young noble glanced at his own wristwatch. "There's another half an hour before you have to get back, and it's only two minutes to school by taxi." He raised his eyebrows at her as he took a sip of his juice.

"Yes, I know," agreed Yori placidly. "But I thought you wanted that kiss."

And Hanabusa Aido choked, spraying orange juice all over his plate and table, watched by a genially smiling Yori and a completely unsmiling head waiter.

-- Chapter End --


	6. Chap 6: Our First Kiss

**Author Notes: **The kiss... how will it be? Read and see... OMG that rhymed! Well, it's about time :)

-- Chapter Start --

Aido was quiet as he and Yori walked out of the restaurant before crossing the road to the public park that the town offered. It had a section with a playground for children, wooden benches situated every few metres around the park and the grass was criss-crossed with cemented paths. Since it was already late evening, there were only a few people sitting and chatting on the benches while a couple of joggers industriously circuited the paths.

As they stepped onto the grass, Aido stopped and nodded his head at Yori's sandals. "You OK with walking here?" he asked.

Yori nodded, touched that he'd thought of her. "These aren't very high, I'm fine" she answered. A slight breeze teased her hair as well as the material around her shoulders – she was wearing the same light green chiffon dress with matching shawl that she'd worn to the dance and wondered if Aido would recognise it. But then again, it wasn't as if her dorm closet was stocked with evening dresses - she was a student after all… Besides, it suited her and gave her confidence and _those _aspects were definitely more important.

Aido's hand slipped from her elbow to her hand. He seemed to enjoy holding her hand in his and Yori admitted to herself that she liked it too.

"This is the dress you wore to the school dance, isn't it?" he remarked suddenly. It looked like he had noticed it, and Yori nodded. "Yes, it is" she said simply. Aido breathed a soft sigh of relief, thankful that she hadn't taken umbrage at her remark. Another girl might have asked "Why, what's wrong with it?" or "Can't I wear it again?" or something similar to that effect but Yori just accepted his question at face value and answered him accordingly. The way he was hoping she would.

"You look good in it" he added, giving her fingers a small squeeze. Yori smiled up at him. "Thank you" she said.

She didn't say his name again and Aido nodded once then fell silent again as they walked to one of the benches and sat down. A couple of benches away, a young couple was busy smooching away, oblivious to anyone watching. Yori glanced at them, then looked at Aido, her lips twitching. Aido's lips twisted in response. He knew what was on both their minds – the kiss. But he didn't really fancy kissing in public, and he had a feeling Yori didn't either. On the other hand, they didn't really have anywhere else…

Yori was watching Aido's face, reading his thoughts easily. Hoping to quell the butterflies in her own stomach, she suggested "Let's walk a bit, shall we?"

Aido agreed immediately and they got up and started walking over to the deserted playground on the other side of the park. The young noble chuckled quietly to himself after a few moments, shaking his head slightly. Yori raised her eyebrows at him. "It's just as well I can't impress you with expensive restaurants, Yori… I think I may not be welcomed there anymore" he explained ruefully.

Yori laughed at that. "Of course you will, Mr. Snooty won't blacklist you on account of no champagne ordered and one ruined tablecloth" she said teasingly. Aido grimaced at that then chuckled again, wondering why he wasn't at all insulted and feeling remarkably unconcerned that he'd also embarrassed himself earlier.

The reached the playground and stopped by a climbing frame. Aido leaned against it after a quick check to ensure that the stainless steel bars were reasonably clean and rust free - he didn't fancy getting any smudges on his blue silk shirt. Yori stood beside him, looking around her.

"Well" she said softly. "We have…" a quick glance at her watch, then those green eyes were looking at him "…fifteen minutes…"

_For the kiss._

She didn't need to say that, Aido knew exactly what she meant and he frowned a little. It was a little… unsettling.. to have to put a time limitation on it but then again, everything about him and Yori was a little odd… even how they've had to meet so far.

"Or have you changed your mind?" Yori's expression now was a little challenging as she moved to stand in front of him a couple of feet away, hands on hips, as if she didn't think he would kiss her after all.

Feeling an unfamiliar mixture of intrigue, anticipation and annoyance mixed with unexpected hesitation, Aido stepped forward to close the gap between them. He placed his hands on Yori's slender shoulders, feeling the softness of her chiffon shawl under his fingers. He could hear her slightly quickened breathing, and he could also tell it from the pulse visible at the base of her pale, slender throat. His own breathing was definitely quicker than normal.

Again, her scent teased him. In general, Aido liked the scent of girls; both human and vampire, but he found that he loved Yori's scent. To him, it was - unique. Tantalising, even intoxicating... This in itself was strange because Aido had always thought he would fall for a cool beauty, with a cool scent… someone like Ruka Souen - well, not her, because she was just a friend – but someone whose scent would be… cool, crisp… reminding him of pale moonlight on clean white snow, or of a cool night wind blowing on a mountain top… Certainly not warm sunshine and wildflowers… but Aido loved Yori's scent. He didn't know why, but God help him, he did.

Yori was still looking up at him with those open, fearless green eyes and Aido started a little, wondering how long he'd spaced out, and just when he wanted to do things right. Her expression didn't change, but those wide eyes crinkled just a very, very little bit at the outer edges… and it was enough to send a soft bloom of colour into the pale sculptured cheekbones of the vampire noble.

Aido looked down into those knowing eyes - eyes that peeled away every inch of polish, hairspray and grooming from him, eyes that stripped him down to what he was, eyes that delved right into the very heart of _who _he was…

And suddenly, he wasn't Hanabusa Aido - vampire noble, the only and somewhat spoilt son of a very rich and powerful family, Math genius and good looking playboy extraordinaire with a wealth of lavish compliments and one-liners at his languid fingertips, about to initiate an innocent human girl into the magic of one of his expert kisses.

No - he was just Aido - a teenage boy, with a sudden and almost crippling attack of shyness, at the mere delirious thought that he'd been given permission to kiss the very girl he had been dreaming about for weeks. He wanted to do this right. He didn't want to bungle it up. He didn't want to scare Yori off. In fact, he wanted very badly for her to like his kisses. And quite suddenly, he didn't know if he was going to be able to pull it off. It was a frighteningly humbling thought.

Slowly, Aido's hands slid from her shoulders to hold her upper arms lightly under the shawl, her skin smooth under his fingers, looking and drowning helplessly in the clear green depths of her eyes. He bent forward slowly, tilting his head to the side, and touched his lips to hers. Yori's eyes remained open. That was another new experience for Aido - in the past, the girls he'd kissed always had their eyes closed. Well - most likely it was because they'd already swooned by then, but in any case, yes - their eyes had always been closed.

A little unsure, Aido pressed closer… but Yori's lips remained persistently closed while her eyes stayed open. His hands glided back up to her shoulders with studied smoothness and the shawl fell off her shoulders and drifted down onto the grass behind her. He threaded the fingers of one hand through her soft blond hair, the ends of the curls clinging lightly to his fingertips as he curved his other arm around her shoulders. Yori felt soft… fragile – Aido found himself holding her very, very gently, a little afraid she'd actually snap in his arms if he held her a little tighter.

And his hands suddenly stilled, because Yori's lips were still primly closed. Aido ventured with his tongue, pressing gently against the seam of her pink lips, his hand sliding out from her hair to her jaw to tilt her chin up to him. And finally, Yori's eyes closed and she murmured something very softly against his lips. But although he gently requested entry with his tongue, Yori didn't comply. A little confused, he lifted his head, a small frown appearing between his eyebrows.

Yori's eyes opened. There was a soft colour in her cheeks but her gaze was steady. "Is that it?" she asked softly.

_Oh... that, like, really hurt._

Aido was unable to stop himself from bursting out "I tried my best! You – you didn't want to open up for me!" He stopped, mortified. Biting his lip in chagrin, he shut his eyes tight. Oh, real, real smooth, Hanabusa… he chastised himself. The _exact _thing you should say to the girl you want to impress… Why was it that Yori could make him _say _such things?

Yori's soft tinkle of laughter reached his ears and Aido's hand fell away from her chin as he half turned away, flushing hot with embarrassment. But her next words made him freeze. "Hanabusa... make me..."

"Wh – what?" he asked, swinging back to her, eyebrows up, blue eyes wide.

Yori smiled bewitchingly at him and unbidden, Aido's pulse raced even faster. "Make me open up" she said softly and Aido felt his stomach drop to his feet. He swallowed past a suddenly dry throat. "You mean – really?" he murmured.

Yori nodded solemnly, her hands slowly sliding up his shirt, past his thudding heart, to rest upon his shoulders. "Really" she said softly. She smiled a little at the uneven breath Aido took, as well as the absolutely flabbergasted look on his face. Well well... she'd surprised him for sure.

A little unsure now, Aido tilted up her chin again. Another soft laugh from Yori stopped him and she shook her head. "Don't kiss me like how you think I want to be kissed, Hanabusa. Kiss me like how _you _want to" she said. Aido blinked at her, taking a moment to realise what she'd said. Realising he'd held back because he was unsure of how she would like his kisses.

"All right" he said softly, before bending his head to claim her lips again. This time, he didn't allow her to think, only feel. This time, he kissed her the way he wanted to, the way he ached to.

Pulling her closer.

Holding her tighter.

Kissing her far less gently.

And surprisingly, Yori kissed him back, one hand tightening on his shoulder, the other sliding up into his hair to pull him closer to her. Aido stopped the kiss immediately, pulling away slightly. "My hair - " he said, then stopped.

Startled green eyes lifted up to look at his hair, then back to his eyes. "What about it?" Yori asked, surprised.

"You'll… uhm…" Aido dwindled off.

"Mess it up?" Yori finished for him with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Uh, well… yeah…" mumbled Aido. It sounded so _pathetic_, he couldn't help but cringe at himself, but he hated for his hair to be messed up. In the past, he'd always watched out for this when he was kissing a girl. And he would tactfully pull her hand away from his carefully arranged curls if it strayed near, not wanting his painstaking work to be messed up by unsuspecting, clutching fingers. God only knew why he hadn't done the same with Yori, but had asked her not to instead.

He was _definitely _losing his touch here… if not his mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Yori's hand slid back to his shoulder but Aido shook his head suddenly. "No - don't…"

"Don't touch?" whispered Yori, looking confused.

A small smile tilted Aido's lips upwards and Yori stared, entranced. "Don't stop touching me" he whispered. Impulsively, he took her hand off his shoulder and lifted it up to his hair again. Yori's hand hovered there, her fingers grazing his curls lightly, uncertainly. "But I thought…" she drifted off, still looking confused.

"_Touch _me, Yori. Never mind what I said, I _want _you to touch me. _Really_..." murmured Aido, his eyes and voice touchingly earnest. An answering smile touched Yori's lips as her fingers threaded through his curls once more.

"And kiss me" whispered Aido before placing his lips over hers once more.

And suddenly, it didn't matter. It didn't matter that Yori's slender fingers were creating havoc with his painstakingly arranged curls. It didn't matter that his immaculately pressed blue silk shirt was getting crumpled from their tight embrace. None of these things mattered to Aido. At all.

The only thing that mattered was that the sweet and soft lips under his had finally parted. Willingly. And Aido didn't hesitate before delving into Yori's mouth, tasting her kisses, eagerly learning what she felt and tasted like. And loving what he learned.

The kiss went on and on. Aido explored Yori's lips and mouth expertly, leaving her breathless and hungry for more. Her reactions were pretty much what he'd expected – shy, sweet and touchingly reserved about using her tongue, and he deepened the kiss, mutely encouraging her, urging her to learn more about him.

But what Aido didn't expect was his own reaction to kissing Yori – the mere fact that she'd finally opened up to him filled his chest with a deep, warm surge of satisfaction, along with an almost frightening amount of protectiveness towards her. Not to mention that the kiss had started his heartbeat racing and his blood pounding in his ears.

When Aido finally broke the long, long kiss to let them both take in air, he was gratified to find that Yori's eyes had closed. She opened them now to look at him and Aido smiled, seeing the now smoky hue in the almost dazed green depths and hearing her light, quick breathing against his lips, echoing his own rapid breathing.

Yori pulled back a little, her surprised eyes flickering over his face, tracing his eyes, his aristocratic nose and finally his well shaped lips. Then she smiled. "You know, Hanabusa, that was pretty good, actually" she said softly.

And Aido felt like he could… just maybe… if he jumped high enough… actually touch the moon.

Unable to stop himself, he gave a shout of delighted laughter that rang out in the park, causing the remaining occupants to stare at them, before tightening his grip on Yori's arms and spontaneously swinging her around with her feet off the ground, making her squeal in surprise as her hands clutched at his shirt front. A half dozen rounds later and Aido lowered her gently to her feet again as the world tilted around crazily for both of them.

Yori clung onto his shoulders tightly, still laughing breathlessly. She broke off only when Aido crushed her to him and kissed her again.

Deeply.

Passionately.

With a little less expertise perhaps… but a lot more honesty this time.

-- Chapter End --


	7. Chap 7: A Risky Moment

**Author Notes: **Well, this is the next chapter for our two adorable blond lovebirds, but I'm actually looking forward to writing the next chapter actually! :D More comments in my profile.

-- Chapter Start --

The following week, Aido and Yori met each other almost every evening at their usual place overlooking the lake, or at the little clearing surrounded by trees. The young vampire noble held Yori's hand whenever he could. He was surprisingly reserved about touching her anywhere else though. Other than a casual arm thrown around her shoulders if they were sitting down together or walking, a kiss on her hand and cheek when they met, and a more passionate and lingering kiss when he wished her good night, Hanabusa Aido was a perfect gentleman.

Yori even admitted as much to Yuuki as they had lunch on Thursday, causing the auburn haired girl to raise her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" she asked, torn between respecting Aido and wondering if he actually had an ulterior motive behind his impeccable conduct so far.

Yori saw the sceptical look in her friend's eyes and had to smile. "'Fraid so…" Unable to resist teasing her friend, she added with a completely innocent look "Why, isn't Zero-kun the same?"

A couple of classmates looked curiously at them as the petite School Prefect choked on a mouthful of rice.

Even during class changeovers, Aido was starting to get noticeably less enthusiastic when confronted with his screaming fans and his eyes really lit up only when they fell on Yori, who normally stood demurely at her usual spot under a tree.

It didn't take long for the 'Idol-sempai' screamers to notice, and Yori felt rather uncomfortable as a couple of the more zealous ones threw darkly jealous looks at her. She tried to shrug it off unconcernedly - she had never really been popular with that group before; her quiet behaviour and excellent results inevitably got her labeled as a bookworm not worthy of belonging to the Night Class Students Watchers Club. But Yori stayed in her dorm room the following evening, which was a Friday.

Yuuki noticed her absence during class changeover and guessed the reason behind it. "We're lucky, you know" she said softly to Zero as they stood with their backs to the Moon Dorm gates, keeping a wary eye on the excited girls in front of them.

Zero raised an eyebrow at her. "Because we get to witness this madness every evening?" he asked dryly. Yuuki grinned and shook her head. "Because we get to see each other all day long" she explained.

That made Zero smile, earning himself some stares from the waiting Day Class girls, a couple of them muttering about how good looking Kiriyu could be if he'd only smile more often. "I've no complaints about that" he said softly with a meaningful look.

"I'm sure you don't" answered Yuuki loftily, only to spoil it with a giggle. Then she sobered up and sighed. "It's so difficult for Yori and Aido-sempai to meet up" she added, frowning a little as she tried to think of possible ways to help them overcome this obstacle.

Zero rolled his eyes. "So what do you intend to do, invite them over for dinner?" he asked, torn between amusement and exasperation. Yuuki really was sometimes too optimistic but endearingly so… in his eyes anyway.

Yuuki broke into a wide smile and her eyes started sparkling. "Zero, that's a great idea! We can have them over on Sunday night since Father has that meeting to attend!" she said enthusiastically, giving his arm a quick squeeze. "I'm so glad you support them too…"

Zero took his hands out of his pockets and folded his arms, exhaling as he did so and wishing he'd kept his mouth shut instead.

- o -

"Dinner on Sunday? As in this Sunday?" echoed Aido. "With Yuuki and Kiriyu?" He looked rather askance at the very idea and Yori smiled a little. "Yes" she said firmly.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope"

"And the Chairman?"

"He won't be in."

"Yori, Kiriyu is going to glare at me the whole night! That, and point that stupid gun of his at my head…"

"No, he won't"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Yuuki's going to hide it beforehand…"

Aido gave Yori an incredulous look. "You're kidding" he said again. Yori smiled and shook her head. It was late Friday evening and they were again sitting in the small clearing amongst the trees. Yori couldn't help wondering whose blanket she was sitting on this time.

After a moment, Aido grinned in spite of himself. Shaking his head, he moved closer to Yori and placed an arm around her shoulders. "You two have been planning this out, haven't you?" he asked wryly, to hide his embarrassment that Cross Yuuki seemed privy to whatever was going on between him and Yori. He guessed it was inevitable even if he didn't like it, although he had to admit the School Prefect seemed genuine enough in supporting their dates so far.

Yori smiled then shrugged. Yuuki had homework and chores to catch up on this weekend and the Chairman had only agreed that they could go out to town the following weekend. "Well, it's either that or wait until next weekend to have dinner with me" Yori said off-handedly, already knowing what the outcome would be.

As expected, Aido frowned then sighed dramatically. "OK, dinner on Sunday it is…" he agreed reluctantly.

Yori rolled her eyes. "Nice to know you're so enthusiastic about having dinner with me, Hanabusa" she teased in return. Aido sniffed. "I'm just worried about what they're going to serve for dinner" he excused himself.

Yori laughed. "I hope you're not expecting rare steak and champagne!"

Aido denied it immediately and Yori relented "Actually, I heard it might be spaghetti"

"Ah…"

"You don't mind, do you?" Yori arched a brow at him, her eyes twinkling.

Aido grinned and hugged her even closer. "Nope. Not if you're going to give me a kiss for dessert…" He stole one anyway but Yori didn't quibble as she kissed him back.

A few minutes later, Yori was leaning her cheek against his shoulder with Aido's arm around her waist. "Hanabusa?" she asked softly.

"Yes?"

"You'll be – nice - to them, won't you?"

"I guess…"

Yori lifted her head to look directly at him and Aido saw that she was serious about this. "Please" she said softly.

"I will" he promised.

- o -

Yuuki wheedled Zero into doing most of the cooking for the dinner on Sunday night, and was setting the dining table for four places when the doorbell rang.

Aido met Yori walking towards the main building and had caught hold of her hand, refusing to relinquish it despite her attempts. Yuuki grinned widely when she opened the door and caught Yori still trying to retrieve her hand from Aido's firm grasp. "Oh, just in time, Yori-chan, Aido-sempai!"

Yori gave up and smiled back at her friend. "Thanks for inviting us, Yuuki-chan" she said. Aido smiled as well and offered a bottle of wine. "Yuuki" he greeted her quietly. Yuuki accepted the bottle, thanked him and arched a brow at Yori as she lead them in.

"Make yourselves comfortable" she threw over her shoulder, gesturing at the sofa in the living room before going into the kitchen. No doubt Zero had heard the doorbell…

He had. "They're here already?" he asked, eyeing the bottle in Yuuki's hand as she entered the kitchen. He expertly dished out stir fried vegetables from the wok onto a plate before wiping his forehead on his T-shirt sleeve.

"Yes… I'll open this" Yuuki reached up to palm off a drop of perspiration trickling down Zero's lean cheek. "Be nice to Aido, OK?" she whispered. Zero rolled his eyes but nodded obediently before taking the dish out to the dining table.

Aido and Yori were still standing in the living room which was adjacent to the dining area, and both vampires exchanged brief nods with wary expressions.

"Aido"

"Kiriyu"

Yuuki smiled and winked at Yori behind Zero's back and Yori returned the gesture, then both girls burst out laughing as the two boys caught the winks and looked startled before smiling rather sheepishly.

Dinner was a surprisingly peaceful if quiet affair. They didn't have spaghetti after all but rice with several dishes, all of which were cooked by Zero. Yori complimented him on his culinary skill and nudged Aido in the ribs to do the same. As expected, both girls did most of the talking while Zero and Aido studiously ignored each other and conversed only when strictly necessary. They were also unfailingly polite when they did so, something which amused both girls no end.

Aido couldn't help noticing that Zero and Yuuki were closer than before, the silver haired vampire even choosing out choice pieces of meat which he placed on top of Yuuki's rice as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

- o -

After dinner, Yuuki firmly declined Yori's offer of help to clear up and shooed her and Aido off to the living room. "You're on a date, Yori-chan!" she hissed in her friend's ear. "Or do you think washing dishes together would be a romantic idea?"

Yori relented and put down her bowl, smiling at a sudden mental picture of Aido washing dishes... or trying to, anyway. She walked back to the living room where Aido was already waiting and sat down on the sofa, patting the place next to her. "Want to see some TV?" she asked him as she reached for the TV remote control lying on the coffee table.

Aido shrugged as he sat down on Yori's left side. "OK" he said, shifting closer to her and placing his arm around her shoulders again. Barely half a minute later, a crash sounded from the kitchen – it sounded like a piece of crockery had gotten smashed. Aido glanced in the direction of the kitchen. This had happened the last time he was here too, when he'd run away from the Moon Dorm and ended up eating a surprisingly passable dinner cooked by Kiriyu. Aido wondered off handedly how many plates Yuuki had smashed in her lifetime…

Yori half stood up, also looking in the direction of the kitchen. "I'd better go –" she started then hesitated. "Well, Zero-kun is there" she shrugged and sat back down.

Aido shot her an annoyed look as his arm fell from her shoulders. "Do you _have _to call him 'Zero-kun'?" he asked. But before Yori could answer, he tensed up - a whiff of blood had reached his nose.

Yuuki's blood.

He recognised its sweet scent and it started teasing his senses. A faint throbbing in his jaws started and Aido groaned inwardly. He'd been so very careful in ensuring he took his blood tablets before meeting Yori each time, ever conscious of his vow… but this time, he'd forgotten. He'd overslept earlier (since it _was _a Sunday) and had to rush through his shower in order to get here on time, ignoring Kain's sardonically raised eyebrow as his younger cousin got dressed practically using vampire speed. "Is that Sayori such a hard taskmaster then, Hanabusa?" Kain murmured with a rather wicked grin. Aido scowled at that and ignored the taller vampire but he'd completely forgotten to take his tablets before leaving the Moon Dorms.

Oh, _must _that Cross girl drop something each time he was here? And obviously, she'd cut herself again… Involuntarily, Aido turned to look at Yori beside him, who was idly going through the channels.

"Hmm… is there anything you want to see?" she asked. There was no answer and Yori glanced at Aido. He was sitting up straight, looking fixedly at her slender neck, exposed by the scoop necked cotton blouse she was wearing.

"Hanabusa?"

Aido jerked as if startled, then looked up at her. "Yori…" he murmured. His eyes were starting to glow crimson and she caught a glimpse of lengthening fangs between his parted lips. Despite knowing what he was, Yori found herself shrinking back a little from him. Aido had been so… normal… these past week or two, she sometimes had trouble remembering that he was, in actual fact, a vampire.

Aido heard Yuuki and Zero exiting the kitchen, their footsteps and quiet voices growing dimmer as they disappeared down the other side but the sounds seemed distant… far away. He paid them no heed as his gaze dropped to Yori's pale neck again, focusing disturbingly on the pulse he could see beating there. Slowly, he leaned closer.

A second later, he saw Yori's throat working as she swallowed. "Hanabusa?" she asked again, her voice wary. Aido wrenched his gaze up to Yori's face again and finally realised that she was trying to move back a little without being too obvious about it, her green eyes wide with what looked like fear.

Aido squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. Hard. "I'm fine" he muttered. Quickly, he stood up and turned away from Yori. He'd seen how she had moved away from him just now… and it… hurt.

Now he inhaled deeply to calm himself down. But breathing deeply was a mistake – it brought the faint scent of Yuuki's blood to him again and his jaw ached even more, his fangs growing longer.

Crap! He'd better take his blood tablets _now_…

"Excuse me" Aido muttered and strode off towards the dining area that led to the kitchen, thrusting a hand into his trouser pocket at the same time. But the small pill box containing his blood tablets weren't in any of his pockets – it was still sitting on the dresser in his room, back in the Moon Dorms.

Aido groaned as he stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, his hand braced on the wall, unseeing eyes not even taking in the smashed plate on the floor. This was _not _good.

"Are you OK? Should I call… someone?" Aido heard Yori's voice behind him and swung around, startled. She was looking at him steadily. "You're not OK" she answered herself.

Aido grimaced and screwed his eyes shut again. "Yuuki's blood, she must've cut herself…" he muttered grimly, trying to breathe past the tightness in his chest and throat. "But I forgot… my tablets…" He broke off, shaking his head and giving a rather hollow laugh before opening his eyes once more. Again, he found himself staring very intently at the pulse beating in Yori's slender neck, his gaze making her move back until she hit the wall behind her.

Cursing under his breath, Aido turned around, facing the kitchen. "No. Go away, Yori!" he bit out, clenching his hands into fists and digging his nails into his palms. _Before I get too tempted and bite you…_

A moment later, he heard Yori walk off. Aido strode over to the kitchen sink and poured himself a glass of cold tap water in an attempt to cool off his bloodlust. It didn't work – he downed another glass but his jaw was still aching, his chest was still tight and it was getting increasingly difficult to breathe evenly.

Vaguely, Aido heard someone knocking urgently on a door, heard Yori's voice calling out but he blocked out the sounds, trying to breathe around the bloodlust pounding in him. In… out… in… out… c'mon Hanabusa, you made that vow, remember? And Kiriyu is here too…

Aido's hands clenched hard on the edge of the counter as he hung his head forward, staring unseeingly at the dirty dishes still in the sink as he tried to stabilise his breathing. God, he was so pathetic – just one whiff of Yuuki's blood and he was crumbling… So much for trying to act normal in front of Yori. So much for staying calm and in control…

After about a minute, Yori's voice sounded again behind him. "Hanabusa?" she called softly. Aido gasped and swung around at her. "Yori?" he asked, shocked. Wasn't she scared of him earlier? She should be!

Yori couldn't seem to stop staring at him, fascinated despite herself. Was this really the same boy she'd been going out with for the past couple of weeks? Was this the same person who'd sat with her a few times under the stars, sharing the same blanket as they chatted about anything and everything? How could he look so familiar… yet so different to her now?

She held out a trembling hand towards Aido, palm up, on which were resting two white pills. Blood tablets. "Here, these are from Zero-kun…"

"Get _out_, Yori!" Aido was desperate and he barked at her. Yori bit her lip then shook her head. "I want to stay with you" she said softly but resolutely.

Dear God, was she fearless or was she stupid? Aido didn't know. He also didn't know if he was angry with her, angry with Kiriyu for provoking him into making that vow in the first place or angry with himself that he was in danger of losing his control, and in front of Yori.

No. This must never happen.

"Get out, Yori!" he shouted. "I could _bite _you, damnit! Get out!"

Yori gasped, her eyes filled with hurt, then she shook her head, biting her lip. Aido must be in pain, otherwise he'd never shout at her like this. "Don't chase me away" she whispered. "Here, take these first…" Again, she proffered the pills in her hand.

Aido practically growled - the blue green veins beneath the pale, almost translucent skin of her inner wrist were tantalisingly, dangerously close to his face. To his mouth. To his fangs. And he… and he longed… Shuddering, Aido slapped her hand away and the small pills fell, rolling on the tiled floor. Crap!

The next sound uttered by Aido sounded almost like a sob. Heedless of appearing suave and elegant, he went after the pills on his hands and knees. One of them rolled under the fridge but he managed to slap his hand onto the other one. Struggling upright again, he dropped it into the glass of water by the sink, then clamped his shaking hands onto the edge of the counter again as the water slowly turned pink, then red.

It hurt… and Aido had never been good at withstanding pain. But even more than the pangs of his bloodlust, his heart ached and a hot flush covered him from top to toe. Yori had followed him to the kitchen because she was concerned for him and he'd chased her away. She'd helped to get him the pills he needed and he'd shouted at her and slapped her hand away. What a jerk – what an utter jerk he was…

"Please go away, Yori…" Aido said, his tone quieter but just as desperate. _Please don't see me like this. I don't want you to be afraid of me._

Aido tried to say those words out loud but Yori's slender arms were suddenly around his waist, hugging him from behind, and he froze again. She rested her cheek on his back as she said softly "Take your time. I'll be waiting outside, OK?" The arms squeezed him once then they fell from his waist and he heard Yori walking out of the kitchen.

Aido snatched up the glass, briefly swirling its ruby red contents before downing it in gulps. He needed more, one tablet wasn't enough… Dropping the glass in the sink, ignoring the ominous crack it gave as it fell onto one of the plates, he slid down until he was sitting on the floor with his back against the cabinet doors beneath the sink. He tilted his head forward and rested his forehead on his drawn up knees, waiting for his bloodlust to recede.

He didn't deserve Yori. He'd shouted at her just now and she had still hugged him. Instead of running away screaming, she said she'd wait… The ache in Aido's chest increased even more as humiliating tears pricked at the backs of his eyes.

He was such an idiot.

"It looks like you could do with another glass…"

Aido's head snapped up. Zero's voice was matter of fact as he walked into the kitchen and stepped closer to the sink, ignoring the young noble sitting on the floor. He didn't make any comment about the cracked glass in the sink but reached for another and filled it with water, before dropping another two white pills from the small box in his palm.

Aido flushed hotly again. As if this couldn't get any worse, Kiriyu just _had_ to be the next one to witness his bloodlust. _Great. Just freaking great._

"Aido-sempai, are you OK?" Yuuki sounded worried as she came into the kitchen and stood next to Zero, looking down at Aido.

Ah, and Cross Yuuki too, of course. _Perfect. Just freaking perfect._

"Come to gloat, have you?" muttered Aido despondently. He saw the quick, slightly alarmed look Zero directed at Yuuki before taking a step in front of her as if to shield her from Aido. That protective gesture made the vampire noble's lips twist - Yuuki's blood may be sweet but it wasn't her blood he wanted to taste right now… only he couldn't.

"At what?" asked Zero in return as he handed him the glass of ruby red liquid. "Not like I haven't gotten them before…" He sounded remarkably disinterested now, a far cry from the concern on his face when he'd opened his room door to find Yori babbling something about Aido needing tablets _now_.

Aido eyed him suspiciously as he drank the dissolved mixture, then morosely swirled the dregs at the bottom of the glass. Zero ignored him. Turning to Yuuki instead, he mouthed 'Yori' silently. Yuuki nodded then went out after another glance at the noble still sitting on the floor.

Zero didn't say anything as he turned back to the sink and started rinsing the dirty dishes, stacking them tidily on the counter. Then he squirted dishwashing liquid into a bowl and caught up the sponge by the sink. After a moment, Aido stood up slowly - the tightness in his chest was easing up, and he leaned back against the counter adjacent to Zero. He stood there silently, watching the silver haired prefect wash the dishes, his movements economical and deft.

Aido's lips twisted again – Kiriyu was surprisingly domesticated, a different facet from that moody glaring prefect barking at his 'Idol-sempai' fan girls during class changeover…

The surprisingly comfortable silence continued as Zero squeezed out the sponge and started rinsing the soapy dishes. Aido shifted a little restlessly. "Ah… dinner was quite good, actually" he offered then pressed his lips together, shaking his head at himself. He seemed to be getting very good at blurting out things he didn't mean to say over the past three weeks - totally Yori's fault.

Zero glanced at him sideways, his hands still moving. "Then why the head shake?" he asked quietly.

Aido scowled, pretending to examine a row of mugs on the counter behind him.

"You OK now?"

"Yeah" Aido's fangs had receded which meant his eyes had returned to normal as well. "Don't worry, Kiriyu, I haven't forgotten my vow" he informed the other vampire with careless arrogance, only to end up scowling again as Zero's lips twitched.

The silver haired vampire regarded him for a moment then jerked his head towards the doorway. "Go on, Yori's waiting…"

Aido nodded and left the kitchen. Yuuki was sitting with Yori on the sofa and both girls looked up at him as he appeared. There was a rather awkward silence as Aido kept staring at Yori who ignored him as she stared fixedly at the TV.

Yuuki's anxious gaze switched between the two of them as she wondered what to say. She smiled in relief when Zero came out from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his jeans. "It's nice to know you two haven't killed each other in the kitchen" she said brightly as she moved closer to Zero so that that Aido could approach Yori.

Both vampires glanced at each other before looking back at Yuuki. Aido shrugged. "Nope" he said. "Not tonight" agreed Zero quietly, making Yuuki's eyebrows shoot up in surprise before she grinned happily at them both.

Yori stood up. "I… guess I'd better go then…" she said rather uncertainly, still avoiding Aido's gaze. He couldn't stand it anymore. "Yori – please, can I walk you back?" he asked, uncaring that his voice sounded a little unsteady. _Are you so scared of me now that you can't even bear to look at me? _he thought miserably.

Yori bit her lip then finally looked at him. "Do you still want to?" she asked, her green eyes searching his. Aido's eyes widened even as his shoulders sagged in relief. "Do I want to? Of _course _I want to!" he replied, feeling deliriously happy and indignant all at the same time.

Yori exhaled softly. "I… thought you didn't want to see me anymore" she admitted softly, her eyes growing suspiciously moist. Aido strode quickly to her, oblivious now of the two prefects standing behind him. "Why would you think that?" he asked, sounding genuinely surprised as he reached for her hands.

Yori gave a shaky smile. "Oh, I don't know… maybe because you shouted at me earlier?" she responded but her voice quivered and Aido bit his lip – he'd asked for that one, all right.

A soft laugh sounded behind him and they both swung around to see Yuuki smiling and shaking her head at them. Zero had placed his hand on her shoulder and looked like he was also trying hard not to smile.

"Stay here for a while. Zero and I will be in our rooms" urged Yuuki and added "Father won't be back until half past eleven, and it's only ten o'clock now." She glanced at Zero and nudged him in the ribs. He nodded slowly. "Let yourselves out by eleven fifteen."

"Good night, you two" said Yuuki brightly. She winked at Yori before dragging Zero away past the dining area and down the corridor towards their rooms.

Aido and Yori sat back down on the sofa again, facing each other, the vampire noble still holding her hands. "Yori - I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"For what?"

"For a lot of things…"

"Like what?"

Aido exhaled loudly and sighed. "Like shouting at you, for one…" Yori squeezed his fingers gently. "I think I know why you did that" she said softly.

"You do?"

Yori's smile was understanding. "You were afraid for me" she said softly. "Am I right?"

_She understood._

"Yeah" he nodded. "Also, I'm sorry for frightening you with my… eh, bloodlust…" Aido gave a small grimace; he didn't recall ever _apologising _for it before.

Yori shrugged. "You _are _a vampire, Hanabusa. I just – forgot - for a while" she sounded rather wistful. There was a moment of silence before Yori spoke again. "Actually… did you really want to bite me then?" she asked softly, sounding more curious then scared now, her gaze direct and open again.

Aido hesitated but Yori's hands were still lying trustingly in his and he nodded reluctantly. There was something about her eyes that made him want to be honest with her all the time. As if being otherwise was somehow… unthinkable. "At that moment – yes."

Well well… Yori couldn't say she was surprised to hear that and she smiled. It was a small smile but one that lit Aido's still unsure heart with its gentle warmth. "Only at that moment, Hanabusa? Really?" she asked.

Aido smiled in sheer relief at the fact that she could still tease him on this subject. "Actually, no" he admitted. Yori forestalled his next words. "Don't apologise. For a moment there, I wanted you to."

There – she'd said it.

Aido's lips parted in surprise before he shook his head, grinning in spite of himself. "You wanted me to? Have you been reading too many Count Dracula books?" he teased her in return.

Yori sniffed disdainfully even as she blushed but did not answer Aido, not even when he chuckled before placing an arm around her to hug her close to him as he leaned back on the sofa.

It wasn't the first time Yori wondered what it would be like to give to someone whom you really liked. She wanted to feel that… closeness… she sensed Yuuki felt with Zero-kun when he drank from her. The silver haired prefect had taken from Yori as well, on that hill during the recent holiday break. Even though there was nothing between her and Zero-kun, and Yuuki had been there too, that act itself, knowing she was helping Zero-kun, had felt warm and caring… even intimate.

Well, that was something Aido must never know, of course. Not when Yori was all too aware of the fragile truce that hovered between him and Zero-kun during dinner and just now. So she rested her cheek on the soft cotton of his shirt and said nothing.

"Hey" Aido's lifted Yori's chin to look into her eyes. "Are you still scared of me?"

Yori smiled. "If I were, would I sitting this close to you now?"

A slow smile appeared on Aido's face and his blue eyes looked hopeful. "That's good because –"

"Well, maybe just a little…"

"Eh? But I thought –"

Yori giggled. "I'm kidding, Hanabusa. Kiss me."

Aido sighed in relief before fitting his lips over hers, rejoicing as they parted willingly for him. He was getting more and more smitten with Yori everyday and he didn't care.

It felt good.

-- Chapter End --


	8. Chap 8: Our First Argument

**Author Notes: **If you've read Hold Me Chapter 19, then this chapter will explain the scene Yuuki and Zero came across. It's also the longest chapter of No Matter What so far. Enjoy!

-- Chapter Start --

Aido yawned as he entered his room. Dropping his books onto his desk, the young noble stretched and yawned again. It was a good thing a couple of their teachers were away this week – classes for tonight were already over even though it was only ten minutes past ten o'clock on a Wednesday night.

Aido would've liked to have a nap right now – lack of sleep made him cranky - but he'd arranged to meet Yori in a short while and he didn't want to miss that. If there was anything more important than his beauty sleep, Aido decided it had to be Yori. Eyes suddenly bright with anticipation, he quickly stuffed a couple of things into his backpack before mixing himself a drink of dissolved blood tablets. He'd forgotten to take them last Sunday before going over to the main building to join Yori for dinner with Cross Yuuki and Kiriyu, and he'd found himself unexpectedly hit by bloodlust upon smelling Yuuki's blood.

Aido didn't intend to make the same mistake twice.

He descended the grand staircase in the Moon Dorm hall then paused at the bottom step. His keen hearing had picked up a couple of voices from the living room just off the hall, and he recognised one of them as belonging to Yuuki. Aido hesitated for a couple of moments before taking off his backpack and stashing it behind the stairs, then walked into the living room - he'd better check whether Yuuki had passed his note to Yori or not.

- o -

After dinner, Yori showered before dressing in jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Aido's note had said he'd meet her at their usual place around half past ten. Her green eyes sparkled with anticipation and an expectant smile curved her lips. She'd not seen Aido since their dinner with Yuuki and Zero three nights ago, since she stayed away from class changeover to avoid getting anymore jealous glares – she suffered through enough of those in the daytime, thank you…

It seemed noisier than usual once Yori had stepped outside her room, and she frowned to herself. Going downstairs, the petite blond girl made her way to the Sun Dorm main entrance and saw students walking to and fro, some of the them carrying plates of sandwiches and cut fruit. Yori walked out to the main entrance. Students were milling around and appeared to be having a small party on the grassy lawn within the Dorm compound. A couple of tables had been set up with food and drinks and there was music coming from a portable CD player, sitting on one of the tables.

They were from a different class from hers and Yori ignored them as she walked towards the gates then stopped short. Aido was coming over to the Sun Dorms, since their usual place was the grassy slope on the other side of the dorms stone wall. It would never do for any of the Day Class girls to spot 'Idol-sempai' here, that was for sure – they'd cause a stampede at the very least.

Yori sighed then squared her shoulders and starting walking purposefully out of the gate, heading towards the Moon Dorms. She'd better see if she could head Aido off before he arrived here…

- o -

Aido strolled into the living room, hands in his pockets as if he had all the time in the world, and did a double-take after letting his eyes fall on Yuuki, who was sitting on the leather sofa, and Kiriyu, who was leaning on the wall behind it.

"Yuuki-chan… and Kiriyu too! What a pleasant surprise!" he said with one of his charming smiles. Ignoring Zero's customary scowl, the young noble stepped forward and caught Yuuki's hand in his.

"Are you here to relieve me of my loneliness, Yuuki?" Aido murmured as he bent over her fingers with faultless grace. "Have you passed my message to Yori?" he breathed in a very soft whisper as he kissed her hand, not wanting the Assistant Dorm Leader or Kiriyu to overhear his words.

Yuuki nodded but did not reply. Good - Aido glanced up at Kiriyu and saw the silver haired prefect now glowering at him. Oops - he hadn't actually meant to make Kiriyu annoyed. After all, the taller vampire had cooked him dinner last Sunday and been surprisingly diplomatic and helpful when he'd been struck with bloodlust pangs after that…

Quickly, Aido released Yuuki's hand and stepped back.

"Glad you popped in, Aido. Could you please take this to Kaname-sama and let him know that Yuuki-chan and Kiriyu-kun are here?" Aido glanced at the Assistant Dorm Leader. "Eh…? Oh sure, no problem" he mumbled, a faint flush rising in his cheeks – he could practically hear Kiriyu smirk.

Aido knew he could not refuse Takuma's nicely worded request and reluctantly accepted the sheaf of papers held out to him. He wanted to say thanks to Yuuki for passing on his message but the next moment, Senri Shiki appeared at the door and practically dragged him away.

Aido gave a surreptitious glance at his wristwatch as he shook Shiki's hand off his shoulder before crossing the hall quickly. He resisted the urge to run up the stairs in a most unbecoming manner, since it was already five minutes to half past ten and he didn't want to be late for meeting Yori. The blond noble strode to Kaname's room door and knocked on it, ignoring the surprised glance from Shiki at his unusually energetic movements.

"Enter…"

Aido opened the door; Shiki was standing a step behind him, a little wary of speaking to the pureblood, even though they were actually cousins. Aido left him standing just outside the door as he walked into the large room. Kaname was sitting at his desk by the window, his white uniform jacket neatly folded over the back of his chair and his black silk shirt half unbuttoned.

"What is it, Aido?" The pureblood looked up but remained in his seat, long and elegant fingers loosely holding his pen.

"Kaname-sama, Assistant Dorm Leader asked me to pass this to you" Aido stopped in front of the desk and held out the sheaf of papers with both hands, respectfully. "Also, to let you know that Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiriyu are downstairs in the living room" Aido made his voice carefully neutral despite his anxiousness to meet Yori. After all, this was Kaname he was talking to…

A surprised but genuine smile tilted the pureblood's sculptured lips and he put down his pen immediately before standing up. "Thank you, Aido" he murmured. Aido nodded and bowed, one hand over his heart. "You're welcome, Kaname-sama…"

Outside the door, Seiren materialised instantly by Kaname's side. Aido had gotten used to her sudden appearance where the Dorm Leader was concerned and didn't even bat an eyelid. Shiki on the other hand, seemed to have disappeared.

Kain came out from their room a second later and fell into step with Aido as they followed Kaname down the stairs. Normally, Aido wouldn't have minded following the pureblood into the living room even if it was only to see Kiriyu's displeased reaction but he was already late for meeting Yori…

"Uhm, Kaname-sama?" Aido blurted out as the pureblood turned towards the living room. "Can I – may I be excused?" he asked quickly.

Kaname paused for a second, as if surprised, and Aido ignored the barely audible snicker coming from his cousin, who stood beside him. "Of course, Aido" murmured the pureblood graciously.

Aido sighed in relief. "Thank you, Kaname-sama" he said and turned around, frowning fiercely at his cousin before going to retrieve his backpack from the back of the staircase.

- o -

Yori heaved a sigh of relief as she finally neared the Moon Dorm gates. She hadn't met Aido on the way here, which meant he must have been delayed. Well, that was a good thing, only they had to meet somewhere else instead. Perhaps down by the lake again…

The gate creaked open as she neared it and Yori stopped walking. Aido came out, looking rather flustered. He did a double-take, for real this time, as he saw Yori in front of him.

"Yori? What are you doing here?"

Before the blond girl could answer, Aido continued rather hurriedly. "I'm sorry you had to come all the way here, I was delayed…"

Yori shook her head and smiled. "It's OK, Hanabusa, I came over because there's a party going on at the Sun Dorms and I didn't want to run the risk of you being seen…"

Aido heaved a sigh of relief and smiled as he caught hold of her hands. "Thanks for letting me know" He dipped his head to kiss her cheek as usual but Yori stepped back. "Hanabusa! Anyone could see us here…"

The young vampire noble glanced around as if he'd forgotten where they were. "You're right" he muttered. Pulling her hand, he led Yori around the side of the Moon Dorm stone wall, further to the back and well away from where the living room was situated. The ground was flat here and there was a thick cluster of trees a few metres away.

"Looks like this is our spot for tonight" remarked Aido as he pulled out a blanket from his backpack and spread it on the ground. Yori rolled her eyes at his penchant for comfort but didn't say anything. After all, Aido was still dressed in his white school uniform and wouldn't want grass stains to mar the pristine white of his trousers…

They sat down in silence. "Actually, Yuuki and Kiriyu are in there right now" said Aido conversationally, pointing behind him.

Yori's eyebrows shot up. "Why are they here?" she asked in surprise.

Aido shrugged disinterestedly. He kissed Yori on her cheek, before placing his arm around her shoulders. "They brought something to pass to Kaname-sama…"

That reminded him of how he'd asked Yuuki about his note earlier and he chuckled. "That Kiriyu sure is jealous - he glared at me when I bent close to Yuuki to ask her if she'd passed my note to you earlier" Aido decided to omit the fact that he'd also kissed Yuuki's hand that time.

"Well, of course - Zero-kun's so in love with her, I'm not surprised…"

Yori's voice was a little too indulgent for Aido's liking and he snorted. "He's just possessive because he gets to drink her blood, which she should reserve for Kaname-sama" he said dismissively, remembering how Kiriyu had acted towards Yuuki during dinner a few nights ago, helping her with her food, as if she couldn't manage her chopsticks on her own. And Yuuki hadn't protested at all – she'd smiled at her fellow Prefect like he'd saved the world just for her.

"I don't even know what Yuuki sees in that ex-human" Aido's tone was rather more derisive than he'd meant and a moment later, he felt a twinge of guilt. He shouldn't be dissing the silver haired vampire like this, especially since Kiriyu had been pretty decent to him last Sunday and had continued to cut him some slack when it came to his 'Idol-sempai' fans during class changeover. Aido sighed – he was just in a peevish mood because he hadn't had enough sleep and the beginnings of an annoying headache had also started up.

"Actually, I think they're sweet together" said Yori off handedly. She meant it but a small but perverse part of her also said it because she somehow knew it would rile Aido. She was right – Aido completely forgot what he'd thought just a moment ago. "Kiriyu's just a vicious parasite, living off Yuuki's blood, when she should only give it to Kaname-sama…"

Yori turned around to gape at him, making his hand fall away. "How can you say that?" she asked a little indignantly. "It's not like Zero-kun _asked _for this, you know - he's not a parasite like you say. And he's allergic to the blood tablets, you know that, right?"

And he helped you on Sunday night when you couldn't control your own bloodlust.

And he didn't gloat in your face but mixed you a drink and stayed with you till you felt better.

Aido did know all that and he sighed, it wasn't fair of him to take out his frustrations on the other vampire. Actually, there was a quiet strength and dignity about Kiriyu, that he couldn't help but notice. He'd be the last person to admit it, of course, and there was no excusing his bad behaviour towards Kaname-sama all this time but still… that ex-human just might have a couple of redeeming qualities. Perhaps Aido was just a little too biased where Kiriyu was concerned, because of his behaviour towards Kaname. Perhaps he should try to be a little more open minded towards him… after all, Yori and Yuuki were very close friends…

Yori didn't like to hear Aido going on about Zero like this. She'd seen a different side to the silver haired prefect during their holiday break and she meant what she said to him after their return – Zero really was more matured and responsible than before. And she knew he genuinely loved her friend. In her opinion, they suited each other very well - Yuuki's cheerful exuberance and klutzy behaviour balancing out Zero's serious and quiet attitude.

Yori was pleased that he and Aido seemed to have started to get along since last Sunday but it looked like Aido was still prejudiced against him. Most likely because the vampire noble didn't know Zero like Yuuki or she did…

"Besides, his bite is not vicious at all – he was quite gentle about it that one time…" Yori broke off suddenly, horrified, clapping a hand over her mouth.

_Uh oh. _

She should not have _said _that. She should _not_ have _said _that.

Aido had gone very still, his face pale as all thoughts flew out of his head save one. "Yori? Kiriyu drank your blood? When?" His voice was quiet. Deathly quiet.

Yori glanced at everywhere else except Aido then she sighed and finally looked back at him. "Yes… but only once" she admitted reluctantly. Aido opened his mouth and Yori hurried to explain. "It was during the recent holiday break, and I followed them to the beach. We were climbing a hill and –"

Aido cut her off. "Kiriyu drank _your blood_?" he demanded again, angrily this time. Yori stared at him. The blue eyes had turned crimson and fangs were suddenly visible between the lips thinned now with anger. Yori's heart sank. Aido had bared his fangs at her last Sunday, but that was due to bloodlust. This was different – he was furious.

Yori felt a sudden shiver, almost of fear, coursing up her spine. Aido didn't look anything like a lazy playboy now. He looked like a vampire, and he looked downright dangerous.

"Hanabusa, he had to. Look, Yuuki was hurt, and –"

Somehow, the mention of Yuuki's name just made Aido even angrier. "It's not enough that Kiriyu drinks from Yuuki, he has to take from you too?" he demanded. "And he accused me – me! – of doing just that to you, that – that bloody _hypocrite_!" he exploded.

Yori exhaled and rolled her eyes before standing up and folding her arms across her chest. "What are you angry about?" she asked, getting angry herself. "You can't deny you've done the same thing to other girls before?"

Aido got up as well. Yes – yes, he had… in the past… but still - what, wait a minute, surely Yori wasn't defending Kiriyu, of all things?

"Are you on his side, Yori?" he asked, looking shocked.

Yori noticed the note of pain in his voice. She shook her head. "Hanabusa, calm down. Look, you know Zero is allergic to the blood tablets, right?"

"That's no excuse…" seethed the vampire noble. "How dare he? How _dare _he!"

Yori sighed irritably – it wasn't as if Zero-kun had forced her that time – she'd volunteered. Willingly. And she'd never regretted it. But it looked like she wasn't going to get through to Aido, not when he was this ticked off. "I'd better go back now, it looks like I can't talk to you until you've calmed down…" She turned to go off but Aido's fingers closed over her arm.

Yori swung around again, pulling at his fingers. "Let me go, Hanabusa!"

There was an ominous crackling sound and ice crystals formed suddenly around Aido's fingers, Yori's arm and the fingers of her other hand which she'd used to try to pry his fingers off her. She could feel the stunning coldness on her arm, through her sleeve and gasped in surprise. Aido was using his ice power? On her?

Again, she tried to pull free. "Hanabusa! Let me go – now!" she ordered.

Aido glared at her, his eyes dangerously crimson. "How could you let Kiriyu drink your blood, Yori? And still protect him?" He seemed unaware of what he was doing to her arm.

Yori tried to pull herself free; she was no longer listening to what he was saying. "Let me go, let me go!" she cried out. Her breath faltered as Aido's lips pulled back in a snarl - long, needle sharp fangs showing clearly now. "No" he said, his voice low and trembling with anger.

Yori had given her blood to Kiriyu, to that low life undeserving ex-human. And he, Hanabusa Aido, had vowed to that same low life that he would never drink her blood until Kiriyu released him from his vow. That bloody prefect must be laughing at him right now. They all must be – Yuuki – Akatsuki – Ruka - Yori… even Yori. He was an idiot… he was such a _freaking_ idiot for wanting Yori to think differently of him. For wanting her to like him… no, more than that. He'd wanted her to – to…

Yori was struggling, twisting her trapped hand and arm, kicking out wildly at Aido but she couldn't pull free. Something unfolded in her mind, a past experience of being held against her will, of being utterly helpless and afraid… and it was last time all over again. A wave of panic rose in Yori, threatening to swamp her thoughts and numb her limbs and she fought off the dark wings of fear beating at her.

_No – Yori, get a hold of yourself. _

"Let me go! Please!!" The more Yori struggled, the more his hold tightened, and the more it hurt. "You're hurting me!" she cried out. "Hanabusa, you said you'd never use your powers on me! You – you promised!" Sudden tears blurred her vision.

The sudden fear in Yori's wide green eyes and the way her voice shook somehow broke through the red haze of rage choking Aido. It brought him back to his senses with an utterly sickening jolt deep in his stomach. He watched, horrified, as a lone tear escaped and trickled down Yori's flushed cheek. _Yori was - crying? Oh crap!!_

Aido was the only son amongst three sisters, and he was brought up to always believe that a gentleman never did three things to any female. He was never to shout at them, he was never to use his powers _or _his physical strength to intimidate or to threaten them, and he was never to make them cry. Aido had never done the first one, he'd done the second one perhaps a couple times – to Yuuki, for example - and he'd never even thought of doing the third one.

Looking at the distraught girl in front of him now, he knew he was guilty on all three counts.

The ice disappeared instantly, leaving both their hands and Yori's shirtsleeve wet. Aido's anger disappeared just as fast, leaving him looking suddenly pale and stricken, his eyes and teeth back to normal. "Yori…" he said, his voice hushed now. _I'm sorry…_

Yori stilled her kicks, breathing hard. She clapped trembling hands to her mouth, groaned something that sounded like "Oh God no…" then she spun about and walked off, a sob escaping her.

Aido's heart constricted tightly. _He'd behaved just like the real idiot he was. Just what was he thinking? And just when he thought he was finally making some headway with Yori too…_

"Yori, wait! Please!" The slight blond girl shook her head determinedly and continued walking to the front of the Moon Dorms. Her steps didn't even falter as she swiped a hand across her eyes.

Aido paused, biting his lip, wondering if he should let her go off to cool down or go after her now. A minute or two passed while he deliberated until he finally decided he couldn't live with the former and hurried after Yori. Panic mixed with guilt had formed a fist that was now squeezing his chest even more painfully tight. That sob he'd heard…

"Yori! Please – wait a minute!" Running full tilt, the young noble caught up with Yori after she'd skirted the wall and had started on the cement path leading to the Sun Dorms. His hand grasped her upper arm and swinging her around. "Damnit, Yori, I said wait for me!" he said, huffing from his sudden sprint.

Yori snatched her arm free, placing her hands on her hips. She tossed her head and glared at the playboy vampire, uncaring about the twin streaks down her cheeks. "Why?"

Aido darted a quick look around. They could be seen or heard by anyone, standing in the open like this… Muttering under his breath, he grabbed her arm and marched her over to the cluster of trees that stood about twenty feet away. It afforded them some measure of privacy. Yori allowed him to pull her along silently but she shook off his arm the moment he stopped walking.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Yori asked, angry tears still sparkling in her eyes. She was furious with him. She was furious with herself for showing her weakness and her fear just now. She'd locked away the fear for years now, but the anger was still there, and she'd allowed it to escape.

Yori stood with her hands on her hips. "For not giving me a chance to explain? For baring your fangs at me? For using your ice powers on me? For not even trusting me? Which one is it?" she snorted, tossing her head again.

"No, no…" groaned Aido. He reached out his other hand to hold her arm. "I-I didn't mean to do that, Yori, please!"

Yori shook her head and twisted out of his grasp. "Don't bother explaining" she cut him off curtly. She turned to go but Aido caught her arm again.

That was it – Yori lost her temper completely. "Let go of me!" she demanded. Then she started struggling, lashing out at him with her hands and feet. Her fists pummeled Aido's chest as she kicked out at his shins as hard as she could. Aido gasped in shock, then winced in pain, gritting his teeth… but he didn't stop her. He just let her hit and kick him. Blow after blow landed on him – her fists pounding him on his shoulders, his chest, his stomach. Her sneakers caught him on his knees, his legs and his shins. Each blow was physically painful, but that was nothing compared to the echoing blow that struck at his aching heart each time.

Yori was so angry she couldn't think straight, and she wasn't even sure if she was more angry at Aido or herself but after a few minutes, as she started to tire out, it finally dawned on her that Aido wasn't stopping her. He wasn't even defending himself or blocking her blows. He just let them all land on his person, despite the look of absolute and wretched pain on his face, wincing miserably each time another punch or kick landed on him.

His passive stance finally got through to Yori and she stood there uncertainly, hands still clenched into fists, panting softly from her exertions. Her expression was stunned.

"You – you didn't stop me" she said, looking confused.

Aido swallowed miserably, still looking wretched and wondering if she was still going to hit him. He shook his head. "No…"

Yori stared. "Why not?" she whispered.

"I can't…" answered Aido in the same wretched voice.

Yori shuddered - fresh sobs were threatening to break through her crumbling reserve, that had been battered by her anger just now. Yori's eyes closed and a small sob broke out, then another, and another. Aido figured it was finally safe now to put his arms around her.

Yori struggled briefly in his embrace before giving in, her fingers clenched tightly in his coat front, feeling Aido's arms tighten around her. He still looked a little horrified that she was crying but slowly, that look disappeared. Yori's sobs tugged at his heartstrings and he found himself murmuring soothing words in a trembling voice into her hair as she cried helplessly against his shoulder, her tears soaking his white school jacket. The salty tang of Yori's tears mixed with her sunshiny scent surrounded him now, and he never wanted to lose it. He never wanted to lose _her_.

Aido gathered her close in his arms, holding her just tight enough to make her feel safe and cherished, but not hard enough to hurt. His arms trembled slightly with the effort to hold back, when he wanted to crush her to him to relieve the own ache in his heart now.

It seemed to take forever, and it seemed all too soon… but eventually Yori's sobs quietened. The sobs turned into hiccoughs and finally, those too ceased. Still, Yori stayed in the circle of Aido's arms, breathing in his own scent, leaning her weight against him and letting him hold her. She'd been so angry just now. So afraid… but she shouldn't have. She wasn't afraid of him. No matter what he was. Aido may have forgotten what he was in his rage just now but she knew he would never really hurt her.

Finally, Yori lifted her head. "I'm sorry" she whispered, the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks glistening in the moonlight. Silently, Aido released one arm and took out a clean handkerchief from his pocket. "For hitting me, or for crying all over me?" he asked with a faintly quizzical smile as he dabbed gently at the tears on her cheeks before handing over the clean square to her.

Yori stepped back to mop at her eyes and blow her nose and Aido watched her silently, pushing his hands deep in his trouser pockets. She lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Both" she mumbled, stuffing the damp square in her jeans pocket.

"Don't be, Yori – I deserved all of it… and more…" Aido said.

A faint smile tugged at Yori's lips as she looked back at him. "Yes, you did" she agreed and watched as Aido bit his lip briefly.

"But as for the hitting part - I didn't really have the right to do that" she added quietly.

Aido frowned. "You did" he protested. "I used my ice power on you, remember?" He found it a little strange actually, that they were defending each other from their respective actions, but he wasn't about to quibble. Not when Yori wasn't angry at him anymore. Not when she was smiling again once more. She was beautiful like this, even with swollen eyelids and a distinctly pink nose. No… she was beautiful always.

Yori's expression turned solemn now. "I don't have the right to scold you, or hit you, Hanabusa. I don't have any claim over you… to do that."

Aido shook his head vehemently. "Yes, yes you do" he argued.

Yori's smile was sad. "No, I don't" she said, but gently.

Aido nodded just as vehemently. "You do, Yori, you do"

Then, as she stared at him, Aido added in a whisper. "Yori – don't you see? I – I want you to" he said, his breath hitching in his throat. "I _want _you to have that right. I _want _you to have that claim over me" He stopped, the ache in his chest had intensified as he looked at her now, wanting her to see what was in his eyes… and more importantly, what was in his heart.

Yori's breath caught. Aido's words took her by surprise, as did the meaning of his words. She must be dreaming… she swallowed hard in turn. "Really?" she whispered.

Aido nodded silently, his blue eyes wide and earnest. Then he placed his hands on her shoulders, drawing her closer again as he dipped his head and blocked out the moonlight for her. The kiss was sweet… gentle… but filled with a tender passion that made them both tremble. There was something there now, in Aido's words that they didn't dare speak of further. Because it made an impossible future for them seem almost… possible.

The kiss deepened as Yori's hands moved up to pull Aido's head closer to hers. He tilted his head, slanting his lips over hers and seeking out the sweetness of her mouth. Yori kissed him back unreservedly until they finally broke apart, panting softly. After a moment, Yori buried her face in his jacket again and whispered "Hanabusa, I'm sorry for hitting you"

Aido shrugged carelessly. "I deserved every hit and every kick, Yori. I'm sorry I made you cry. Truly." Yori looked up and saw his rather shame faced expression, it made her smile.

"Will you let me explain now?" she asked softly.

Aido stiffened a little as her words reminded him of their earlier argument, but he gave a cautious nod. He may not like what he was going to hear… but he wanted to give Yori the chance to explain. He wanted her to know that he trusted her.

- o -

"Well, that's why I volunteered. They didn't want me to at first, you know" Yori smiled a little at the memory of how stubborn both Zero and Yuuki were at that time. "It wasn't due to any other reason..."

Aido nodded without speaking. Yori saw the question in his eyes now and smiled softly. "It didn't mean anything to me, Hanabusa. I was just helping Zero-kun… it was like providing food to him" Aido was relieved. He decided not to mention that the act of sharing or taking blood was very different between vampires… but that didn't occur between vampire and human. And he was glad. Very glad. No, make that very, _very _glad.

Yori saw one more unspoken question in his eyes. "And no, he didn't hurt me, or take too much. Zero-kun was very gentle actually. And Yuuki was there all the time, too…" Aido nodded again, not knowing what to say.

They were back at the side of the Moon Dorm stone wall, sitting on the blanket once more. Aido had his arm around Yori and he pulled her into his embrace now, pressing his lips to her hair. She felt small, warm and fragile in his arms. He loved holding her like this.

"Yori – thank you for telling me" he whispered. The jealous rage in his chest had eased off and he thought he might even be able to look at Kiriyu tomorrow without wanting to kill him…

Yori smiled. "You're welcome" she whispered. They sat there in silence for a while, Yori's cheek on his shoulder then she spoke again. "Actually…" she smiled a little. "During that time, the only thing I could think of was what it would feel like if – "

"If?"

"If it were you… and not Zero-kun" Yori finished, blushing a little as she sat up to look at him.

Aido smiled ruefully. "If only I hadn't made that stupid vow, huh…"

Exactly - Yori couldn't help grinning now. "Yup, you screwed up _big time_, Hanabusa"

Aido closed his eyes briefly then he opened them and smiled tentatively at Yori. "At least I can do this…" he whispered, sliding his fingers under her chin and lifting her face up to his.

Their lips met again in a sweet and trusting kiss that needed no more words.

-- Chapter End --


	9. Chap 9: Clearing the Air

**Author Notes: **OK, this is the next chapter done! I plan to work on the next update of Hold Me after this and will try to get it out by Friday if I can.

**Appreciation:** Thanks to **JazzBox **for pointing out a juicy, ironic fact that I didn't even catch (duh me, LOL!). I've included an excerpt from her review for Chapter 4 below since she explained it better than I can!

_"I'm especially laughing at the irony of the pairings Aido/Yori and Zero/Yuuki because of the fact that the girl's first bite experiences were with the other boy rather than the one they'll end up with (Aido being the first one to bite Yuuki at ch.1 of the manga and Zero being the first one to bite Yori in "Hold Me"). Haha! Maybe you didn't intend it, but I still laugh at the thought. :)"_

Well, I'm laughing too... :D Hope you enjoy this chapter.

-- Chapter Start --

Yori sat down and put her tray on the table in front of her before watching the auburn haired girl opposite her do the same. Well, she'd asked Yuuki to join her for lunch so she might as well say it out now.

"Yuuki-chan, last night, I told Aido about Zero drinking my blood during the recently holiday break. On that hillside" Her eyes were open and direct.

Yuuki stared at her, brown eyes wide with shock, a hand clapped to her mouth. "Oh no, you told Aido about that? _Why?_"

The petite blond grimaced slightly. "I didn't mean to at that time, it just slipped out…" She decided not to mention that Aido was being rather derisive towards Zero then.

Yuuki glanced around distractedly at the crowded canteen. Lunch break seemed to be the best time for her to catch up on the latest regarding Yori's budding romance with the tousle haired blond vampire noble. Yuuki was anxious to find out what happened last night and it looked like she knew now. "So that's why you were running away from Aido last night…" she said, nodding to herself.

Yori looked startled. "How did you know that? Hanabusa said you and Zero-kun were at the Moon Dorms but were still talking to the Kaname Kuran, right?"

Yuuki nodded. "Yes, but we left soon after that, and… and…" here she faltered a little as she remembered who else she and Zero had come across in the clearing, before they saw Yori. Thankfully, the blond assumed that Yuuki's hesitation was merely due to not wanting to make things more awkward for her friend now.

"…and came across Aido and I" Yori finished for her. So Zero-kun saw that as well...

Yuuki nodded quickly then bit her lip. "Aido didn't… hurt you or anything, did he, Yori-chan?" she asked softly. "He looked really upset last night"

Yori smiled and shook her head. "I think I was the one who hurt _him_…" That comment made Yuuki laugh. "Yup, we saw that…" Yori blushed a little at her own uncharacteristic behaviour but laughed as well. Inwardly, she was still a little amazed that Aido had just stood there and accepted all the blows she'd landed on him.

_He really, really does care for me… and he was jealous. Of Kiriyu._

"Well, I'd have thought he'd be hopping mad… you know, with jealousy" Yuuki remarked. After all, she'd felt the same too, when she saw Yori in Zero's arms, even though there was nothing more than her helping him with her blood.

Yori's smile disappeared and she glanced away for a moment. "He was" she admitted quietly and Yuuki's lips parted in concern.

Yori bit her lip. It felt like she was sort of betraying Aido's trust in her, by telling someone else about their argument but she needed to tell _someone _and who better than Yuuki Cross, her close friend? After all, Yuuki knew what the Night Class students were, and best of all, her boyfriend was a vampire too.

Yuuki smiled softly, then reached over to squeeze her friend's hand. "His bloodlust flared again?" she asked gently. Yori nodded and the auburn haired girl smiled understandingly. "He won't hurt you, Yori-chan…"

Yori smiled tremulously. "I know he won't, Yuuki-chan…" Her smile disappeared. "But we're so… so… different…" She exhaled and looked away, her eyes unseeing. "I just don't know where this is going" she said very softly, half to herself. At that moment, she looked rather lost, which was a rare thing indeed for someone like Sayori Wakaba.

Yuuki looked down at her own food without seeing it. Probably the same thing could be said about her as well… what with her heart still divided between two men.

There was a moment of silence then Yuuki inhaled sharply and tossed her head. "Well" she said cheerfully "moping like this is going to get us nowhere, Yori-chan" She beamed at her friend. "We'll just have to take it as it comes, right?"

Yori took a deep breath as well, the shadows fleeing her eyes at her friend's cheerful optimism. "Right" she said and smiled as well.

_Sometimes, it was better not to think too much…_

"Well, I think Zero should at least know about this" declared Yuuki after a moment. She knew he still felt just a little guilty that he'd taken from Yori that one time, even though she and Aido hadn't started dating until a couple of weeks after the break. "After all… Aido did bite me once, too…"

Yori looked startled again, then indignant. "He did? When? You never told me this before!"

"Shh!" Yuuki glanced around cautiously. "It happened early in the year, Yori-chan, and I didn't know you knew about the Night Class being vampires then. During patrol one night, I saw two girls outside the dorms and scraped my hand while swinging down from a tree to get to them. Aido and Kain arrived a moment later… " Yuuki broke off, a little flustered. She'd actually almost forgotten about Aido biting her that time, and she didn't really want to let Yori know either…. After all, she could see the vampire noble was clearly smitten with her friend now…

"So he bit you?" Yori frowned, getting upset.

Yuuki smiled. "It's OK, Yori-chan. It was only on my wrist, anyway… and Zero came right after that" She decided not to mention that the barrel of Zero's Bloody Rose gun had been aimed straight at the noble's forehead and that he had actually pulled the trigger. Thankfully, Yuuki had retained enough of her senses to push Zero's hand up as the gun went off, although she was pretty sure he was aiming at a spot beside Aido's head, instead of actually at it. In any case, Kaname had arrived moments after, before the situation actually got out of hand.

Yuuki squeezed her friend's hand again. "Hey, Yori-chan? Don't be upset…" she said softly. "I can see Aido's really changed, and it's all due to you. Just - forget this, OK?"

Yori bit her lip, then nodded. "Well, we should tell Zero-kun anyway… perhaps this Sunday when we go to town?"

There was a moment of silence as the two girls looked at each other, then started grinning. "Double date!" they chorused in unison before breaking out into gleeful laughter.

- o -

On Sunday evening, the two girls and Zero were already waiting at the main gates of Cross Academy when Aido, Kain and Ruka walked up. Brief greetings were exchanged between the two groups. There was some improvement in this respect; Kain nodding and giving a cautious smile to Yori, Yuuki and Zero, and there was even a vague nod from Ruka which was apparently meant to include the three of them as well.

"So… where are you guys going?" asked Kain to Yuuki casually, his hands in his pockets. It was obvious he didn't want to run into either couple again while in town, and Yori's observant green eyes saw Ruka hiding a smile at Kain's not so subtle question.

"Don't know yet" replied Aido as he reached for Yori's hand, only to take his own back with a sheepish smile as Yori shook her head at him primly. It was Yuuki's turn to smile then.

"We're going to see a movie" explained Yori, darting a glance at Yuuki as she did so.

"Really?" Yuuki sounded much too surprised at this. "What a coincidence, Zero and I are going to see one too!" She ignored the sudden and intent look from the silver haired boy by her side as well as the sudden frown appearing on Aido's handsome face.

Kain shrugged. "Must be something good" he commented. "Ruka and I are going to see a play then have some ice-cream…"

The tall brunette vampire's tone was uncomfortable and his lips twisted a little. He found it rather absurd, telling each other their plans like this, but at the same time, he didn't want to bump into either couple later and the town wasn't all that big…

Yuuki couldn't help giggling at this and a moment later, Yori laughed as well. Aido couldn't hold back his grin and even Ruka had to turn away to hide another smile. Zero was the only one who didn't seem to find it all that amusing. "We'll be sure to keep away from the Sweet Treats cafe tonight then" he said somewhat dryly.

There was silence for a moment before Aido broke it. "Well then, shall we?" he indicated the gates and the three couples walked out.

Zero found himself staring at the back of Aido's head. "Is it really a coincidence?" he asked in an undertone to Yuuki. She glanced up at him, not surprised that he'd picked up on it. "Uhm… no" she admitted.

Zero rolled his eyes – why was he not surprised? "Mind telling me why?" he asked.

Yuuki smiled. "You'll know later, Zero… I promise"

Yori and Aido were walking in front of them, and the petite blond girl turned back to grin at Yuuki. Zero sighed to himself. It was pretty obvious the girls had something planned again…

Aido glanced behind and caught Yuuki's grin back at Yori. "Yori?"

"Yes, Hanabusa?"

"Did you know that Kiriyu and Yuuki are going to see a movie as well?"

"Yes" There was no hesitation from Yori.

Aido sighed, even as he placed an arm around her slender shoulders and tucked his other hand into his trouser pocket. "And what happens after that?" he asked. He didn't think it was just a movie…

"Fast food. I have a craving for a burger" answered Yori promptly, with a winning smile.

Aido tried to look affronted, then gave up. "Just the two of us?"

Yori smiled again without answering.

Aido groaned. "With _them_?" Then "Why?"

"Because they cooked us dinner last Sunday, Hanabusa. So you're buying."

Aido sighed. He could see Yori's mind was already made up and didn't bother arguing. Actually, he had been a little wary of seeing Kiriyu during class changeover a few days ago, knowing that the silver haired vampire had bitten Yori before but surprisingly, the angry and jealous rage he'd felt that night was missing.

Even earlier when they'd met up with each other, he and Kiriyu had exchanged brief and pleasant nods before heading towards the main gates, content to remain silent as the girls chattered to each other.

- o -

"There's no reason why we have to join them for dinner" Zero scowled. So much for having time alone with Yuuki...

Yuuki pouted. "Well, Aido wants to buy us a meal. After all, they came over to our place for dinner last Sunday…"

"I'm not eating anything he's buying"

Yuuki stopped walking and fixed him with a pointed look. "Hey, I thought the two of you were actually starting to get along..." She sighed. "Zero, Yori's my best friend. And Aido really cares for her. We – I – just want you two to get along. Or, at least, not try to kill each other all the time. Besides, it's just a meal, right?" She gave him a winning smile.

Zero glanced away and didn't say anything. Actually, he was still a little surprised that he and Aido had managed to stay in the same room with each other for at least ten minutes last Sunday night without arguing or trying to bite each other's head off. It was in the Chairman's kitchen, Zero was occupied with washing the dishes, and Aido was trying to overcome his accidental bloodlust but still…

Zero grunted. He could see Yuuki's mind was already made up and didn't bother arguing. Yuuki's smile turned into a grin.

- o -

"We're sitting along the right aisle…" muttered Zero out of the corner of his mouth as he pocketed his change, picked up the two movie tickets and moved away. Aido nodded and stepped up to the counter. He was relieved to find there were available seats on the left aisle of the screen as well.

It would actually have been highly amusing if the both of them had stopped to think about it but at that moment, the only thing that mattered was sitting as far away from each other as they possibly could.

- o -

When the movie ended, both vampires' ears were ringing - it was a good thing they'd chosen a romance flick instead of an action-packed one.

"Wasn't that great?" gushed Yuuki happily as they met up again in the cinema lobby, her hand around Zero's arm. Yori grinned and nodded – Yuuki really enjoyed sappy feel good romances and she recognised the long suffering look on Zero's face.

A few minutes later, they entered a fast food restaurant and found a secluded table in the corner. Aido had taken their respective orders before strolling over to the order counter. Barely one minute later, he was at the head of the long queue, having charmed his way there. Yori shook her head at that, smiling a little.

Without being asked, Zero stood up and went over to carry one of the two trays laden with burgers, soft drinks and fries that Aido had paid for. They ate mostly in silence. Yori waited until the two guys were halfway through their burgers before raising her eyebrow at Yuuki. The auburn haired girl put down her cola and gave a tentative nod.

Yori cleared her throat. "Zero-kun…" Both vampires looked at her. The petite blond looked at Yuuki who smiled encouragingly, her large brown eyes darting between Zero and Aido.

Yori took a deep breath. "I've told Hanabusa last night that you drank my - drank uhm, from me during the previous holiday break, when we went to the seaside…"

The amethyst eyes looking at her widened in something resembling alarm as Zero dropped the remains of his burger onto its wrapper. "Yori…!" His eyes darted to Aido.

The vampire noble looked surprisingly calm as he met his gaze squarely. Yuuki looked from one to the other. "It happened the night we went over to the Moon Dorms, Zero" she added quietly.

Zero wasn't surprised that Yuuki already knew about this. But it certainly explained Aido's and Yori's argument that night... The silver haired vampire swallowed whatever food was still in his mouth, then reached for his soda. He could feel colour rising in his face and quickly took a mouthful, swallowing the icy liquid as well as the strange and inexplicable urge to apologise to Aido.

Why should he apologise? Yori had volunteered herself, hadn't she? And she hadn't gotten together with Aido until after the break…

Aido's glance flicked to Yori, then back to Zero. He gave a half shrug. "Yori explained to me what happened and why you needed it…"

Zero's eyes switched to Yori – she was also looking at him and now she smiled enigmatically. "It's OK, Zero-kun. I just wanted you to know that Hanabusa also knows about it" she said softly.

Zero let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding as his gaze met Aido's again. Under the table, Yuuki's fingers were gripping his hand tightly. Yori was doing the same to Aido's hand. Yori looked at Yuuki, both of them acknowledging the silent hope they could see in each other's eyes, that both guys would understand each other a little more and not blow up in anger again.

A long moment of silence passed and both girls held their breath, hearing but not taking in the ongoing chatter from the other tables.

Then Aido's lips twisted. "I guess that makes us even, Kiriyu…"

Zero frowned at this.

Aido darted a glance at Yori beside him. She was looking back at him steadily, her hand still holding his. Then he looked at Yuuki who was biting her lip, trying not to smile – she knew what he meant. The young vampire noble squared his shoulders and looked straight at Zero. "I bit Yuuki too, that one time... remember?"

Zero's frown disappeared, then reappeared. Yes, he remembered that time… but it seemed so long ago now… Yuuki had swung down from a tree when she saw two Day Class girls breaking curfew and she had scratched the palm of her hand. Aido hadn't been able to resist sinking his fangs into her wrist, and Zero had reciprocated by pulling out his Bloody Rose. The two girls had fainted clean away and had to have their memories erased and an annoyed Kaname had appeared and dragged Aido off.

Both guys looked steadily at each other now. "Yes…" murmured Zero after a while, his mind spinning with questions. Why was Aido bringing this up now? Was the vampire noble hoping to be relieved of his vow? But Zero hadn't forced him to do that – Aido, ever impulsive, had done it on his own. So what did this mean?

Aido saw and knew what was going through Kiriyu's mind now. And the hesitation he saw there contrasted sharply with the more hopeful looks on both the girls' faces – Yuuki almost bouncing up and down excitedly beside Zero. Something about that stark contrast niggled at Aido. This wasn't right.

Zero inhaled and turned to look at Yuuki. She smiled hopefully at him and nodded eagerly, her large eyes sparkling. Then he glanced at Yori. She looked just as hopeful as Yuuki, if somewhat quieter.

"So… Aido…" began Zero, a small frown still in place.

_No. Now was not the time._

"No, Kiriyu – don't cancel my vow. Not now." said Aido impulsively.

All three of them stared at him, shocked. "What?" asked Zero, wondering if he'd heard wrongly. "Why not?" squeaked the two girls in unison, eyes wide.

"Because - because it's not right!" Aido burst out.

All three of them blinked at him. "Not right?" repeated Yuuki. "How?" she demanded, somehow looking even more affronted than Yori.

Aido chewed on his bottom lip. He was obviously demented and destined to remain so, since he never knew what was going to come out of his mouth anymore. Probably what he really, really meant deep down, he guessed… But how was he going to explain how he felt to the three persons sitting with him now, looking at him as though he'd gone completely mad?

_Because when I made that vow, I was sincere and really meant what I said. They probably thought I was just showing off at that time, but I meant it. Then and now. Hence, when Kiriyu absolves me of my vow, I want him to be just as sincere and to mean it just as much._

_Not because I know now that he bit Yori, or that I bit Yuuki the last time, making us even. Even though he needed blood that time, and I didn't._

_Not because Yori and Yuuki are both hoping he would. Not because I am hoping he would._

_But because Kiriyu truly believes that I want only the best for Yori and has faith in me that I will not abuse that right. _

Yes… that was it. Something he'd never thought of or even cared for before this. He wanted Kiriyu to believe him and believe that his intentions towards Yori were sincere.

Aido blinked, coming out of his reverie. He suddenly realised that Yuuki was blinking back happy tears and Zero was looking, if possible, even more stunned than before. "I don't believe it" he said.

"Hanabusa…" whispered Yori and Aido swung around to her. The large green eyes were filled with tears too and she smiled tremulously.

It was only then that Aido realised he'd spoken all his thoughts aloud.

Oh... _crap._

"Well" said Zero after a moment which seemed like an eternity to Aido as he blushed painfully under the scrutiny of the three of them while staring down at the remains of his burger. "If you say so…"

Aido looked up. The silver haired prefect gave a nod and a very small smile. Aido nodded and smiled in return, resisting the sudden urge to check out the colour of the half moon in the darkened sky outside.

"Hanabusa" Heedless of anyone looking at them, Yori slipped a hand around Aido's neck to pull his head down to hers, before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you"

Zero studied his soft drink, pretending not to see while Yuuki beamed widely at them.

-- Chapter End --


	10. Chap 10: Impending Separation

**Author Notes:** Well, things can't always be all happy and sunshiny for our young lovebirds. So this chapter will be just a little more... melancholy. But hope it's still good, and thanks for reading!

-- Chapter Start --

"Aido-sempai…"

The blond vampire noble stopped and glanced back. It was Yuuki's voice but the auburn haired prefect wasn't looking at him now. She was staring after Sayori Wakaba's retreating figure as the petite blond girl walked back to the Sun Dorms. After a moment, Yuuki turned to look at Aido and smiled, ignoring the squeals of the Day Class girls around them as they ooh'd and aah'd over the Night Class students walking out of the Moon Dorm gates.

Curious, Aido walked over to her. Tilting her head to indicate her friend, Yuuki asked softly "You see it too, don't you?"

"See what?"

"The way Yori smiles nowadays is so different"

"In what way?" Aido looked surprised but intrigued.

Yuuki smiled softly. "Her smile starts in her eyes. I've never seen it like that before, normally it starts from her lips. And _you _are the one who made her smile like that, Aido-sempai"

The vampire noble stared at her in surprise. Yuuki paused a moment, then added "And she even kissed you on Sunday… in public" It was a reference to their double date two days ago, when Zero had found out that Aido knew about him taking blood from Yori. And Aido had found out that somewhere along the way - that Kiriyu's respect had actually come to mean something to him.

Aido nodded slowly, his heart constricting at Yuuki's words – he was ecstatic to know that he affected Yori to a certain extent, and that it was even apparent to someone else… but all the same, the words came with a sort of… burden, or responsibility. And he knew Yuuki was also thinking along the same lines because a second later, her expression turned serious… almost stern. "Make sure you never take that smile away from her" she said.

Aido could have said it was none of her business what he did. But he could see the worry in Yuuki's eyes now and he knew the reason why. So he found himself nodding as he confirmed quietly "I know. I will never, ever take that away."

Yuuki had never seen Hanabusa Aido look so serious as he said that. It sounded almost like another vow actually… Much relieved, she smiled. "Then she's lucky to have you"

After a moment, she even laughed a little. "Wow, I never thought I'd say _that _of a girlfriend of yours, Aido-sempai!" she teased suddenly. In the past, the young noble would probably have frowned or get annoyed by Yuuki's comment. But now, he only joined in her laughter.

- o -

"All the Day Class students will be having exams next week" Yori commented as she sat on the blanket, propping her arms on her jean clad knees. Aido raised an eyebrow in reply and handed her a half filled cup of steaming hot fruit tea. It was two days later after Yuuki's and Aido's exchange and both him and Yori were once again sitting in the small clearing by the lake in the late evening.

"Thanks. And then there are six weeks of break after that" Yori didn't look at Aido as she talked but stared pensively at the fragrant steam swirling up from the hot liquid. Aido set his cup on the blanket they were sitting on before capping back his flask. "I know" he said quietly, staring at the blanket.

A moment of silence passed.

"Here..." Aido reached over to touch the tip of his finger to Yori's cup and the steam evaporated almost instantly.

"Thanks" she said Yori again, before taking a sip. A small smile played around her lips as she recalled the cocky look on Aido's face the first time he'd displayed her ice power in front of her. He'd also cooled her drinks several times since then and she couldn't help but think of how different he looked now as he did it. As if it was his ongoing privilege to do that for her. As if it was now so ingrained in him that he no longer even had to consciously remind himself to do it.

Aido drained his own cup and placed it beside the silver flask with an inordinate amount of care. Then he cleared his throat and looked at her. "Yori?"

He waited until she looked at him before continuing. "So… what are your plans for the holidays?" His tone was casual but his eyes were intense.

A small smile trembled on Yori's lips but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "My Dad's asked me to return home, of course… all the students will be returning home. And my brothers will be back too, so I'll have a chance to catch up with them…" Yori's voice drifted off and her eyes fell. _I've always been happy to go back home… after all, Dad travels so often, especially after Mum passed away and I rarely get to see Hideki-nii-san and Takeshi-nii-san… but now, I wish I could stay here, or __follow Hanabusa back to his home… only he hasn't asked me. And I can't. _

Yori looked up then and Aido's breath caught in his throat at the unexpected gleam of tears in her wide green eyes. He swallowed. "I – I will be going back to see my family as well" he confessed. Other than Christmas break, he always looked forward to this one as well. Kain, Ruka, Shiki and Rima would be following him, of course, as they usually did. There would be gatherings and parties where his cousin and friends would meet up with their own families, and Takuma would attend some of those too. Perhaps even Kaname, if the occasion warranted it.

But not Yori. No… not ever Yori.

And suddenly, the anticipated time with family and friends, a welcome break from the routine at Cross Academy with no lessons, teachers, or giddy Day Class girls to intrude suddenly didn't appeal all that much to Aido. _I wish I could stay here with Yori… or even follow her home, older brothers be damned… only she hasn't asked me. And I don't think she will._

A sudden and awkward silence fell between them, one that hadn't happened since he'd first approached Yori for a date and found himself being turned down for the first time in his life. He stared at her now but she was looking elsewhere. Aido's heart ached again. Moving close to her, he took the empty cup from her fingers, then held her hand in his, squeezing gently.

"Yori" he said softly.

The blond girl blinked rapidly before she turned to face him. The tears that she couldn't quite blink away made the vampire noble's heart ache fiercer. And he couldn't hide it anymore. "I'm sorry I can't bring you to my home!" he burst out suddenly. "I – I want to…"

Yori smiled and she squeezed Aido's hand in return. "I know, Hanabusa. And you don't have to apologise, you know" He nodded, biting his lip and Yori smiled again but it was a tender smile. Then she sighed. She wanted to be distracted from her own thoughts…

Depressing thoughts that the magical time she had experienced with Aido over the past few weeks would end after next week.

Depressing thoughts that when Aido returned from the long holidays, he would once more become the brash and arrogant playboy vampire, interested only in basking in the adulations of his 'Idol-sempai' screamers, and not in a quiet and studious girl who was human.

Depressing thoughts that she would never again see the version of Hanabusa Aido she was seriously starting to fall for – the gentlemanly, caring, impulsive, endearing and loyal boy who always made her feel so cherished and safe. Despite what he was to her. Despite what she was to him.

"Hanabusa... tell me about your family" Yori's voice was gentle even as her heart ached.

- o -

They sounded wonderful. All of them. Yori lay curled up in bed, eyes wide open in the darkness. Hanabusa was the only son of a close knit family, sandwiched between an elder sister who loved and cared for her younger siblings, and two younger sisters whom Yori could tell worshipped their older brother and eldest sister. Just as clearly as she could tell that Aido adored all his three sisters very much.

Yes, they sounded like a wonderful, caring family and Yori was dating their handsome and charming son – smart, funny and caring... underneath that veneer of arrogant cockiness that he always put aside for her. But Hanabusa Aido was a vampire noble and so was his entire family. And they moved around in different circles from Yori, even if she wasn't exactly a pauper.

Sudden hot tears burned Yori's eyes and she squeezed them shut but they seeped out through her closed lids anyway and trickled onto her pillow. Oh, why had she started this whole thing? Why had she gone out on a date with Hanabusa Aido? Why did he have to be so charming, attentive, nice and just plain fun to be with? Why had she flirted with him and allowed, even egged him to kiss her?

She had known from the start that no good could ever come out of this. She wasn't one of the giddy Day Class girls; she was Sayori Wakaba – sensible. Practical. Level headed. And most importantly, she was human. Aido was a vampire. They could never end up together.

But in spite of all that, she had still opened her heart and let him in.

Yori sniffled quietly. Yes, her friend Yuuki Cross was human and the men she loved – two of them, in fact – were vampires too. But it was different for her. Zero Kiriyu had no living family other than a twin brother who had disappeared. He also wasn't of noble class and he didn't have any 'positions' to uphold or 'obligations' to fulfill. He was an ex-human. And he adored Yuuki. Kaname Kuran also didn't have a family but he was a pureblood, and you got the feeling he made the rules, rather than just followed them… If he decided Yuuki was good enough, it would somehow turn out all right. And Yori could tell he loved her friend dearly too.

Yes, it was OK for Yuuki… but Yori wasn't Yuuki Cross. She didn't have a Father who liked vampires and supported the idea of the two species co-existing peacefully. She had a human family who didn't even know about the Night Class at Cross Academy being vampires, much less the fact that she was dating one of them.

And now, there was only a week and a half left before the long holiday. Yori swiped the tears from her eyes, resolve growing in her heart. So little time in which to enjoy the notion that she and Aido were a real couple… she would just have to make the most of it.

- o -

"What, Akatsuki?" Aido couldn't ignore his cousin's pointed look anymore. He was lying on his stomach on his bed, leafing through a book but he looked up at the taller vampire now, who was sitting in his own chair at his desk.

"Have you invited Sayori to join us for the holidays?"

Kain's question was direct, if quietly voiced, and Aido's gaze faltered. He bit his lip, looking uncharacteristically uncertain, his usual self confidence missing. "You know I can't…" he muttered despondently to the open book in front of him.

Kain got up and walked over to sit on his cousin's bed. "I know" he said. Aido flipped over onto his back, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. The taller vampire leaned back, using his straightened arms to support himself and blew out a sigh at the ceiling. "You've got it bad, Hanabusa. You've been seeing her almost everyday now…" His tone was quiet and matter-of-fact.

Aido snorted softly, not even bothering to deny that, especially since his cousin had to accompany him on each of his outings to the town. "Well, _you _see Ruka everyday…" Aido trailed off – he hadn't planned on saying that but - catching the startled look his cousin threw him, the younger vampire snorted again. "Don't tell me you thought I didn't notice!"

A slight flush crept up Kain's sculptured cheekbones and he had a strangely uncertain look in his brown eyes. Aido rolled his eyes, seeing the unspoken question in his cousin's face. "I bet Kaname-sama knows too. And Yori as well…" He didn't bother mentioning the fact that Ichijo and Shiki were probably in on it too.

Kain's eyes widened a little at the mention of the pureblood Dorm Leader – he prided himself on his reserved countenance and how well he hid his feelings from everyone, including his cousin and Ruka. _Especially _Ruka. But for even someone like Sayori Wakaba to notice – Kain's brows drew together as he frowned heavily. "You _told _her, Hanabusa?" his voice soft, promising deadly retribution.

Aido rolled his eyes again, completely unconcerned. "Puh-leez! Yori is a smart girl – she asked me about you and Ruka the first time you two followed us to town. And she noticed it even before that - at the school dance, remember?" He rose up on one elbow now and cocked an eyebrow at his cousin, grinning at the unexpected sight of Kain with a rather self-conscious look on his face.

"Don't – don't tell Ruka" he muttered.

In the past, Aido wouldn't have thought twice about needling his cousin some more, and mercilessly too… after all, it wasn't often that such an opportunity presented itself since Kain's behaviour was always so – so _upstanding_, for want of a better word. But now, he just couldn't be bothered. "Whatever" he sighed. Flopping back down on the bed again, Aido stared at the ceiling - misery loves company after all. "I'm going to miss Yori" he admitted softly.

Kain drew his legs up onto the bed and rested his arms on his bent knees. "I know" he said quietly, reaching over to squeeze his cousin on the shoulder. He couldn't help but notice how his young cousin had changed over the past couple of months since he started going out with Yori. The cocky and self-confident playboy noble had given way to a quieter version, more matured and attentive to other people's feelings. He'd had no more run-ins with the two School Prefects – although that was only to be expected since he met them more frequently now courtesy of Yori being Yuuki's close friend, and no trouble with Kaname-sama either.

Kain acknowledged that Sayori Wakaba may indeed be human… but she had wrought quite an impressive change over his impetuous young cousin all the same.

-- Chapter End --

**A/N:** Well, I don't know much about Yori's family so am making an assumption that she has a Father and two older brothers... and one of them is a doctor if you've read my Hold Me story :)


	11. Chap 11: Yori's Decision

**Author Notes:** Thank you all for continuing to read No Matter What and letting me know your thoughts. Hope you enjoy this chapter too...!

Oh, and I reply to reviews via Private Messaging so do enable it in your profile if you haven't.

-- Chapter Start --

On Saturday night, Aido and Yori met up again and walked to their usual place - the small clearing beside the lake. Chairman Cross had banned all outings to town for the Day Class students this weekend since the exams were scheduled for the following week, but the Night Class students were exempted since they didn't follow the same syllabus and weren't required to sit for exams in any case.

Lucky them.

Yori had been quiet for the past hour, content to sit quietly with her cheek resting on Aido's shoulder and his arm around her waist as they watched the moonlight on the still waters of the lake.

"Yori…" There was a soft longing in Aido's voice and his gentle fingers tilted her chin up to his. Yori responded willingly and trustingly to his kiss and he deepened it, his tongue seeking hers out, teasing it lightly… but he longed for more. It wasn't always easy for him to keep things light between them especially when Yori was pliant and willing in his arms, her slender fingers threading through his hair to pull him even closer to her. The young noble knew that Yori was an innocent just from the way she kissed, from the way he had to lead and teach her - not that he minded - and from the way she seemed to trust him implicitly.

Aido also knew Yori's trust was, in a large part, due to the fact that he was always very careful not to overstep himself or be too forward… but yes, it wasn't easy for him. And knowing that there would be a six week holiday break after next week, his arms trembled with the effort of holding back. Yori both smelled and tasted so sweet... Aido released her and stood up, his breathing a little quicker than normal. "I guess it's time to go back, huh?" he said reluctantly. _Before I kiss you like I've never kissed you before… _He pulled her to her feet then bent down to retrieve his backpack.

"Hanabusa?" Yori asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Kiss me"

"I just did…!"

"Again"

Aido shrugged, then dropped his backpack and obliged with a smile. But Yori broke the kiss a few seconds later, shaking her head. "No, I mean _kiss _me. Really kiss me"

"I am…!"

"It-it's not enough!"

"What do you mean?" Aido frowned, puzzled and more than a little hurt – he couldn't believe she was complaining about his kisses! And here he was, thinking her a complete novice too... Yori saw that frown and her look softened. "I mean… a bit more passionate, perhaps?" she explained, her tone gentler.

Aido just stood there looking completely nonplussed, and Yori smiled. "I mean… as if you haven't seen me in a hundred years" she tried again. _Or after six weeks of holiday break, attending gala parties and dancing with beautiful vampire ladies…_

Ah - it was uncanny sometimes how Yori just seemed to know what he was thinking. Aido shoved his hands in his jeans pockets, his frown clearing. Then he bit his lip and the frown reappeared. "I – I don't want to scare you, Yori" he finally said. _You're good and innocent... you're not like the other girls I've known. And you're special to me._

Yori guessed what he referring to – that time when he found out that Zero had bitten her and he'd bared his fangs at her in anger and jealousy.

"You won't scare me… I trust you" she reassured him now and her words struck at Aido. It could have been her complete trust in him, it could be her absolute naivety in his seeming gentlemanly behaviour. But all the same, something snapped a little inside him.

_Damnit! How dare Yori ask him for a more passionate kiss? How dare she insinuate that his past kisses were not good enough? Did she honestly think it was easy for him to hold her at arms length all this time? And had she forgotten what _he _was? What _she _was?_

_Especially when she was so close to him that her scent teased him endlessly? When her soft creamy neck, shoulders and bare arms begged for his touch and his kisses? When her slender throat drew his undivided and rapt attention each time she arched her pretty neck to look at the moon or the stars? When she let him kiss her hand? Or even snuggled up to him trustingly and let her head rest on his shoulder and time slowed down until he was blind and deaf to everything except for the temptation of her blood rushing in her veins and the sweet warm wildflower scent emanating from her very skin? Did she honestly think he was so… detached… that he could remain unmoved and unaffected by all this? When he hungered to do so much more? To kiss her and touch her all over and do oh so much more…_

A faint but unmistakable growl escaped Aido's throat now and he grasped Yori's upper arms, tugging her closer to him. Then his hands slid up to her shoulders, fingers reaching for and digging into her soft blond curls, holding her head captive for a more thorough, plundering and definitely _passionate _kiss. One hand slid out of Yori's hair after a moment, gliding down between her shoulder blades before fingers splayed wide in the small of her back to pull her even closer, holding her body flush against his.

"Yori, can't you tell?" Aido's throaty whisper sounded against her parted lips. "I've been dying to do this…" The deep admission seemed to be wrung from him before he kissed her again, his tongue thrusting deep, his other hand curling around her shoulders, bringing her even closer to him.

But still... it wasn't nearly enough.

Aido loosened the tight reins on his control a little, allowing his lips to wander where they would, trailing kisses and licks along Yori's pretty ears, her jawline and slender neck. He adored the delicate pulse beating erratically at the base of her throat as well as her fragile collar bones as his chin nudged aside the collar of her T-shirt. Aido couldn't help but be totally aware of the sweet blood that thrummed under her skin and his fangs lengthened but he wasn't afraid of his bloodlust this time - he had taken his tablets and it was within control. But Yori smelled and felt better than anything he had ever smelled or touched in his entire life, and he thought it might very well be his desire this time that was at risk.

Still, Aido relaxed his hold on his control just a little more and his hands wandered too, exploring the soft skin at the back of Yori's neck under her collar before spanning her slender shoulders. Gentle fingertips slid down slowly and lovingly over the soft ridges of her spine, one by one, until they reached her trim waist. Fingers splayed wide again to cup her trim buttocks and jerk her hard against his hips. There was a soft gasp from Yori as Aido held her there firmly against his taut body while his mouth dropped light kisses on her jawline and throat, leaving moist cool trails on her skin.

Aido knew why she gasped - even through the thick layer of both their jeans, Yori couldn't have failed to notice how much he desired her right now. He sighed in satisfaction as a low moan escaped her throat and he finally took a step back, trailing his hands around to her stomach, languidly sliding up over her ribcage, counting each slender rib, slowly but purposefully reaching for what lay above them. Yori's pulse speeded up as she gasped against his ear. "Hanabusa..." she whispered but he ignored it the soft plea in her voice, because she wasn't pushing him away and her slender fingers were still tangled in his hair.

And finally, Aido's hands reached her enticing curves, his fingers knowing, gentle, skilled… but trembling all the same. Yori's breasts were confined within the cups of her bra but they were as soft as he imagined them to be, her nipples already puckered with shivery awareness… and Aido's control wavered. Unable to help himself, his hands slid down to her hips, going round to jerk her against his body once more, groaning as it intensified rather than assuage the sweet ache building in him. Yori's fingers clutched at his shoulders now as she shivered in response but she didn't push him away and Aido held her there for a long, long moment before he finally released her and stepped back, holding onto her upper arms to keep her steady.

Yori's eyes blinked open a few seconds later to focus dazedly on him, her irises smoky and her pupils dilated. Her cheeks were softly flushed but Aido's expression was grim and tense as he noticed her swaying a little. "Here, sit down" he said and exerted pressure on her arms, pushing her down. Obediently, Yori's knees folded and she sank back down onto the blanket, not saying a word. Aido sat cross legged in front of her, letting go of her arms to rest his hands on his own thighs as he continued to survey her with that almost stern expression, his eyes still faintly crimson.

Yori wondered if she had somehow angered him – she couldn't have missed the light scrapes of his needle sharp fangs against her jaw line and throat earlier and she swallowed involuntarily, eyes still huge. But that one small movement succeeded in making Aido's stern look crumple and he groaned loudly as he hung his head, his breathing still a little ragged. Then he dragged both hands through his hair and looked up.

"Sorry - I went too far, Yori, I know, but you –" he broke off, his eyes an anguished blue. "... you felt so good, and you said you wanted more from me. I – I just–" he broke off again, shaking his head. Well, that was being gentlemanly shot right out of the window. He laughed a little but it sounded hollow and bitter so he stopped. Then he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. _OK, calm down, Aido, and stop acting like a gibbering idiot._

Finally, he sighed and opened his eyes. "Are you all right, Yori?" he asked gently, solicitously.

Yori nodded, still looking at him without speaking - Aido took it as a good sign that she hadn't slapped him right across the face or run off screaming. Then finally, she cleared her throat. "Hanabusa… was that how you've wanted to kiss and touch me all this time?" she asked, sounding almost timid.

Aido sighed hopelessly. "Yes" he confessed softly. _And more too…_

"Oh" Yori's voice was almost a whisper now.

Aido swallowed miserably, aware of another dark smudge on his otherwise pristine record of dates with Yori. And waited.

Then a small smile trembled on Yori's lips. "I'm sorry, I never knew" she whispered.

Aido blinked in surprise. "Hey, you don't have to be sorry for that, I didn't want you to know… I didn't want you to be afraid" he pointed out. Hesitantly, Yori reached out a hand and Aido stopped breathing. She laid her hand over his, still resting on his thigh and squeezed it gently. "Well, you don't have to be sorry either" she said.

Aido watched her warily. "I don't?" he asked, even as he brought her small hand up to his lips. Another smile quivered on Yori's lips as his lips caressed her palm lovingly. "Nope" she said. Then she added a bit hesitantly, blushing "Actually, it felt good. Sort of…"

Aido's eyes closed briefly as he exhaled softly in sheer relief. Then he grinned and got up onto his knees before wrapping both arms around Yori's shoulders and dropping a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad, Yori" he said. _That I haven't made you hate me or fear me._

Yori buried her face in Aido's T-shirt, listening to his slowing down heartbeat and breathing in his scent. She closed her eyes against the sudden sting of tears. _Only one week left before the school holidays start, Hanabusa… and I miss you already…_

- o -

"Yori" Aido bent forward automatically, brushing his lips against Yori's cheek and she smiled as he took her hand. "Hanabusa…"

It was Friday evening on the last day of the exams and both of them walked hand in hand towards their favourite spot amongst the trees. Yori couldn't resist teasing him now "Glad you see you're still alive…!" Aido grimaced, remembering all the glowering faces belonging to his 'Idol-sempai' fan club members earlier that evening. He and Kain had somehow found themselves roped into helping Yori maintain order outside the Moon Dorm gates during class changeover by none other than Kaname Kuran himself, since the two school prefects, Zero Kiriyu and Yuuki Cross had quite suddenly rushed off.

"Don't remind me of that fiasco" the young noble muttered now. "They probably hate me on sight now" He didn't sound too disappointed though, and Yori smiled. "Would you miss that?" she asked.

"Eh?" Aido shot her a startled look. "You mean all that - that crazy delirium?" he asked her. "Of course not!"

_Well well... that was good news at least! _Yori laughed happily at his seemingly outraged expression and Aido's smile lingered as he glanced sideways at her. "The only one I would miss is you, Yori" he said quietly before stealing a kiss from her. Then he dumped his backpack on the ground and started rummaging in it.

Yori glanced away, her expression suddenly solemn. She'd also been worried about her two friends, knowing that Zero had started displaying symptoms of falling to Level E since last week. It wasn't fair to Yuuki and to the silver haired prefect. Add the Dorm Leader into the mix and... Yori sighed. _I hope everything works out OK for Yuuki and Zero-kun..._

All the Day Class students had been so busy with last minute revisions and even Yori could only spare a couple of hours during the earlier part of the week to see him in the evenings. But the exams were over now and almost everyone would be leaving Cross Academy tomorrow morning. Yori shook her head briskly, not wanting to dwell on melancholy thoughts on the last evening she had with Aido.

"So… whose blanket are we sitting on tonight? Kaname-sempai's?" She kicked off her sneakers and joined him on the blanket.

Aido pretended to look hurt. "It's mine, of course!" he protested. Then he grinned. "At least, this time, it is…" He chuckled unrepentantly as Yori shook her head reprovingly at him then she gave up and laughed as well. A moment later, Aido stopped laughing and sighed as he threw an arm around her shoulders. "It's the closest I'll ever get to having you in my bed, Yori"

Yori's eyes widened immediately and the young noble winced at how it had sounded. "Uh, I mean - uhm, having you sleep with me…"

Yori sent him a startled glance and Aido winced again. Geez, that sounded worse!

"Uh, I mean... uhm..."

Yori laughed softly. "It's OK, Hanabusa, I know what you mean" she reassured him, her green eyes twinkling at his discomfort. Aido sighed in relief before digging into his backpack again, bringing out canned juice and neatly packed sandwiches and cake. Yori's eyes widened in surprise.

"You did say a picnic, right?" Aido asked, grinning at her now.

She had only mentioned it once but Yori was touched that he remembered. Especially since she had been too nervous to eat her dinner after ensuring that class changeover passed without incident earlier. Despite the two nobles standing stoically on either side of her. "Thank you, Hanabusa" she said softly.

"Don't be - I just swiped them from the Moon Dorm kitchens…"

"Hanabusa!"

"I didn't even have to swipe, just asked one of the staff and they immediately…"

"Hanabusa, stop it! You're ruining your own image…"

Aido chuckled at that, then they both ate in a companionable silence. When they had finished and Aido had stowed the empty containers back in his backpack, Yori felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter to life.

_It was now or never. _

After a moment, Aido glanced at her. "Yori, are you OK?" He reached for her hand again, giving it a small squeeze. Yori was a little startled – could he really sense how she was feeling? Aido saw the unspoken question in her eyes and a small smile touched his well shaped lips. "Your heartbeat has increased, sweetheart" he said softly. "And your hands are cold"

Yori swallowed nervously, his unexpected endearment making soft colour steal into her cheeks. She reached out her other hand to him. Aido caught it with his other hand. "Is anything wrong?" he asked, a small puzzled frown appearing on his face.

Yori dropped her gaze, biting her lip. Aido released one of her hands to placed gentle fingers under her chin, tilting it up to meet his searching gaze. "Tell me, Yori"

_It was now or never. _

Yori swallowed. "Hanabusa?"

"Yes?"

"Will you please do something for me?"

"Of course! Just tell me what it is"

Yori's eyes closed briefly as she silently prayed for courage. This was going to be so difficult to say. But…

_It was now or never. _

Yes.

Yori opened her eyes and looked directly at the expectant young noble.

"Hanabusa?" Her voice quivered.

"Yes?"

"Please make love to me"

-- Chapter End --


	12. Chap 12: Don't Forget Me

**Author Notes:** This is the next chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint...! Let me know what you think.

**Warning:** Yes, No Matter What is an 'M' rated fiction now because of this chapter, so please do not read it if you are underaged. This chapter is necessary to the plot for No Matter What but please note that I am NOT condoning premarital sexual relations to my younger readers. This is strictly for entertainment only, OK? :)

-- Chapter Start --

As Yori had more or less expected, Aido looked astounded, round blue eyes widening in shock and mouth falling open. "Wh-What did you say?" he whispered.

Yori inhaled shakily. "Please, Hanabusa, make love to me" she repeated, clinging onto her fast waning courage because Aido still looked like he doubted his vampire hearing. "Why?" he demanded. And before she could say anything else, he added "No! No way!" Aido's tone was resolute… adamant… and Yori swallowed. Then she attempted to shrug carelessly. "Because I want you to" she said simply.

Aido shook his head hard, wondering if he'd somehow missed a very important part of the conversation without even realising it. "Why?" he demanded again, louder this time, almost clutching at his blond curls in total bewilderment. And more than a little fear.

If she weren't so nervous at this very moment, Yori might have even laughed a little at Aido's disbelief. But she couldn't answer him truthfully. Because she knew that if she did, he would definitely refuse her request. She just knew it. And she didn't want to tell him all her insecurities, her fears… Despite her resolve, tears shimmered in her eyes but she willed them not to fall. "Because I want you to" she repeated in a whisper. Aido was still staring at her open mouthed. Finally he recovered enough to say something. "If – if that's the case, Yori, then you really shouldn't be crying" he stated the obvious.

Yori exhaled, looking at the lake for a moment, blinking hard, her heart thudding in her chest. Then she took a deep breath and turned to him again. Aido shook his head quickly, holding up a hand to forestall her next words. He definitely looked scared now. "Yori, don't!" he burst out. "You - you're only fifteen, and you're asking me to take your virginity?" he asked. "I can't do that!"

For some reason, he even looked rather outraged at the very idea and this succeeded in making a smile quiver on Yori's lips. "What - 'Idol-sempai' refusing a girl's advances now?" she teased, her voice still shaking a little. Aido stared at her, then shook his head, a reluctant smile tugging at his lips as well. "Yeah, it's unheard of" he quipped wryly. He was right, he was clearly demented. Thinking out loud was _nothing_ compared to this. After all, here was the girl of his dreams pleading with him to make love to her and he was actually refusing her?

Then he looked serious again as he reached for both her hands. "Yori?" he asked softly. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" It was more a statement than a question, and they both knew it - Aido certainly didn't need to see the soft blush on Yori's cheeks to know that. "Yes" she murmured all the same, looking down at his hands holding hers.

One hand released hers and gentle fingers tilted her chin up. Aido's eyes were more serious than ever. "But I'm not, Yori" he said gently. _I wish I were... now... but I'm not... _"You know that, don't you?" Another smile quivered on Yori's lips and she gave a nod. "Yes, I know… but I don't expect you to be one" And as he stared at her, she added gently "It's OK, Hanabusa"

Aido flushed miserably. At this very moment, he felt very undeserving of Yori. "Sweetheart" he said very softly, very gently. "In any case, it's too soon… I'm sure you know that, too"

Yori snatched her hands away. She appreciated this gentlemanly side of Aido very much, and yes, it was too soon… but time was not on their – her – side anymore. "Hanabusa. I have thought about this, and I want it. Please make love to me" she requested again, steadily, willing herself not to show any hesitance, uncertainty, or anything that might make him say 'no' to her again.

And still, Aido hesitated. A part of him was amazed at himself – actually hesitating when the girl in front of him was practically begging him to take her… he must be losing it. Completely losing it. But Yori wasn't like any other girl he'd known. She was beautiful. And brave. And not in awe of him. And strangely unpredictable. He never knew where he stood with regards to her. And he feared that the tender look in Yori's eyes whenever she looked at him would disappear after the holidays. He feared that she would suddenly come to her senses and decide that a precarious romance with a playboy vampire wasn't what she wanted out of life after all. And Hanabusa Aido, vampire noble and the only son of a powerful and elite family would be left all alone nursing a broken heart.

Yori was still looking earnestly at him and Aido inhaled sharply. "Yori - swear to me you won't hate me after this?" he asked quietly, looking uncharacteristically uncertain and young… even a little lost. A complete change from the arrogant, self confident and cocky vampire noble she first knew. Yori shook her head adamantly. "I won't, Hanabusa" she replied, her tone soft but resolute. _How could I hate someone I love?_

Aido closed his eyes briefly. Was it so wrong then, for him to pretend that this was something magical that could last forever? Even if he knew it couldn't? At least for a few minutes, he could… And most importantly, it was something Yori wanted him to do. Aido's eyes opened, gleaming now with resolve, and he rose up onto his knees, pulling Yori up as well. Then he bent forward and kissed her. He could smell the tears spilling from her eyes and feel them trickling onto his own cheeks but he ignored them. Because seriously, he felt like crying too.

Yori's eyes closed as she kissed Aido back fervently. At long last, she allowed the actual reasons for her decision to play through her mind. _Why do I want you to make love to me, Hanabusa?_

_Because I don't know how long more we can continue this, when you are what you are, and I am what I am…_

_Because I don't know if you'll miss me as much as I'm going to miss you these six weeks…_

_Because I'm afraid you'll suddenly remember who you are – the only son of a rich and privileged family of vampire nobles… while I'm only human…_

_Because you'll live for hundreds of years… and I'll be lucky if I even see one century…_

_Because I'm just afraid._

_And if tonight is the last time that Hanabusa Aido will be charming, polite, gentlemanly and loving to me, then I want him to be mine. If only for tonight. If only for now. __And if I can't have you after the holidays, or if you have changed when you come back, then at least I'll have some memories to hold on to, of Hanabusa Aido loving me._

_I don't care if this is the least sensible decision I've ever made in my life. _

_I don't care if you think me easy and cheap and even despise me after this._

Yori shut her eyes even tighter but more tears spilled out anyway. Hot and damning tears.

- o -

Aido made love to Yori carefully, always aware of her innocence, always aware of wanting her first time to be as good as he could make it. And he was just as lost as she was. After the young noble had tugged the light green sweater over Yori's head, he was instantly transfixed by the beautiful and desirable sight of her small pert breasts encased in the lacy cups of her bra. Instinctively, Yori's hands rose as she tried to cover herself, blushing.

"No… don't, you're beautiful" whispered Aido and she let her hands fall back to her lap. Aido bent forward, dropping a light kiss on each of the exposed swell of flesh, feeling a shiver run through Yori as he did so. Then he reached behind her. Expert fingers found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it, his other hand slipping it off her in one smooth motion.

Yori gasped softly, cheeks on fire as she again tried to cover herself and Aido smiled. "Don't hide from me, sweetheart, please" he whispered. Again, her hands dropped and so did her gaze. Pink and untouched nipples puckered under his hungry gaze. "I – it's not much…" Yori found herself mumbling. Gentle fingertips again lifted her chin and Aido shook his head slightly at her. "Not much?" he echoed her words incredulously. "Yori, you're beautiful. You're _perfect_" he protested earnestly. He lifted one hand, palm up. "Look at me, I'm shaking… just at the thought of touching you"

Yori's eyes took in the fine trembling in his fingers then she looked up at him again, her shyness melting away. Her enchanting smile took him by surprise. "Well then" she managed. "What are you waiting for?"

Aido groaned appreciatively at her reply before he complied, stroking her soft flesh with trembling fingers, palming her curves in his hands, appreciating each perfect swell, each perfect bud, adoring words of praise dropping from his lips, driving away any remaining vestiges of Yori's shyness. She uttered a soft moan at her shameless reaction when bold fingertips brushed over her nipples, leaving them hardened and aching, but his voice soothed away her fears.

Then those hands lightly grasped her upper arms and Aido dipped his head, made her breath hitch in her throat as he used his lips and tongue on her eager flesh to worship her, delighting in the soft moans she uttered as her fingers tangled in his hair, holding him close to her.

Yori's heart was racing, she knew it, and he knew it too. "Sweetheart, unbutton my shirt" he encouraged her unsteadily and she complied even though her trembling fingers made this simple task near impossible.

Aido released one swollen nipple and groaned as Yori's hesitant hands slid under his unbuttoned black silk shirt at last, roaming over his bare chest and shoulders with shy but curious intent. "Yes, touch me" he murmured against her breasts before he resumed tasting and pleasuring her again.

Yori's slender back arched against his hot mouth, her body on fire. She almost couldn't breathe and she definitely couldn't think. Aido's lips and tongue were… magic. Sweet and sinful magic. Her body was alive…tingling… responding to his caresses, skin glowing with heat.

When Aido had worshipped both Yori's breasts and taken his fill of her breathy moans, he could already sense her readiness. Placing one arm around her slender back to support her weight, he slowly bent forward, supporting his own weight with his other hand, until Yori lay on the blanket, her soft blond curls spread around her head, her eyes on his. Trusting eyes.

Shrugging off his shirt in one smooth motion, Aido kissed Yori lightly as one of his hands slowly slid down her body and reached for the button of her jeans, slipping it free before slowly sliding the zipper down. He trailed a line of light kisses and licks from her lips down her neck, steeling himself against the temptation of the pulse beating in the tantalising hollow of her throat. Aido's mouth travelled down between the pale valley of her breasts, pausing to lick each nipple back to aching stiffness again before he trailed further down to her quivering stomach, always aware of Yori's quick breathing, always aware of her heart racing under his touch, always aware of who it was that he was loving.

Yori was on fire, her skin glowing and her body singing with pleasure from Aido's skilful lips, tongue and fingers. She wasn't quite sure when he'd managed to strip off her jeans or her socks but she was suddenly aware that her legs and feet were completely bare and warm lips were nuzzling kisses on the front of her panties, his hands learning the lines of her slender hips and thighs.

"Hey, matching underwear" murmured Aido, raising his head to give Yori a crooked little smile that made her breath stick in her throat. Yes, she was wearing her only set of matching underwear, a light cream coloured cotton affair with little pink and yellow flowers on it. And she was somehow fiercely glad that he had noticed. "Y-yes" she managed to get out past her throat.

Then the blond head dipped down again and Yori's slender quivering body jerked under his touch. "Ha-Hanabusa?" she panted, lifting her head, reaching for that head of tousled blond curls. Dear Lord, was he kissing her there? He shouldn't – that was just too – too – Her thoughts broke off when a finger slipped inside her panties and teased sensitised female flesh. Yori knew she was damp – no, wet – there and he really shouldn't be _touching _her like that – Again, her thoughts broke off as she cried out softly - Aido's finger had suddenly touched an extremely sensitive spot, one that made her hips arch high as a soft and husky cry escaped her lips.

Yori was so beautifully responsive to Aido's touch and a softly triumphant smile tilted the young noble's lips as he swiftly tugged her panties down to her knees. Lightly, his fingers teased her again, fully aware of her aroused state, her swollen flesh slick against his fingers… she smelled better than anything he had ever smelled in his life… and he was dying to possess this beautiful, amazing, brave, unpredictable girl who was now panting softly, helpless in his hands, completely undone by his knowing, skilful touch.

"Hanabusa…!" Yori's head moved from side to side as she panted softly. Aido slipped her panties right off and she barely even noticed. Then the smooth palms of his hands stroked and applied gentle pressure on both her inner thighs as he kissed the satiny skin on her legs and Yori's knees parted willingly, helplessly. He stroked her again intimately and her hips arched up once more.

Slowly, carefully, Aido's finger slipped in and Yori cried out in surprise, her body clenching hard around it. He slid in another finger, gently stretching her, as his thumb worked wonders. Yori's responses were so unbelievably sweet… but it was torture to him, and his control was fraying.

Aido removed his own trousers, folding it under Yori's hips to make it more comfortable for her. His arousal was already hard... throbbing... aching for relief. Quickly, he settled himself between Yori's pale thighs, his own breathing heavy and ragged. Reaching up, the young noble braced his weight with one hand on either side of Yori's head, looking into her pleasure glazed eyes. Slowly, he rocked his hips against hers. Yori exhaled shakily – she could feel his hard flesh rubbing against the inside of her thigh now and the knowledge made her mouth dry. She lifted her arms, fingers grasping his shoulders tightly.

"Yori…" Aido's voice was breathless, low. "Do you… are – are you sure about this?" he asked her. Because he'd stop in an instant if for some reason, Yori changed her mind. Even now. Even if it killed him.

Yori's breath caught again at the touching uncertainty in Aido's blue eyes. But all she did was nod. "Please" she said softly, her fingers sliding over his sweat slicked chest and he closed his eyes, delighting in the feel of her hands on his skin.

"Oh, crap!" the curse slipped unbidden from his lips. Protection… "Yori?" he asked, his tone suddenly urgent. "I – I didn't bring any… you know, protection…"

But instead of looking panicked, Yori just smiled and shook her head. "I know" she said softly. "But you're a vampire, right? It's not as if vampires can carry any sort of diseases"

Aido started to nod, then his eyes widened. "But – you could get pregnant!" he burst out. And again, Yori smiled and shook her head. "I won't" she reassured him. "Trust me, it's not the time for that…"

Aido shook his head as he shut his eyes tightly once more, as if fighting with himself. Then his eyes opened and he nodded. He wanted Yori's first time to be good. But not just good. It had to be great. Fantastic. A superlative experience that would stop Yori from ever looking at another guy. From even thinking of doing so.

"Relax… I'll try not to make it hurt too much" he whispered. Yori nodded. Aido bent lower, giving her a soft lingering kiss that held a hint of apology, for the pain he knew he would cause. Then he lifted his head. Shifting his weight to one hand now, he reached his other hand down between their bodies. Slowly, reassuringly, he stroked her thigh, feeling her body relax onto the blanket, then he held his arousal, guiding himself. Yori inhaled, her eyes closing – she could feel Aido directly now, a blunt hard pressure placed right at her most intimate place. Aido moved forward and that same blunt pressure started to enter and stretch her. He pushed forward a little more, then stopped and withdrew. Then he moved forward again, just as slowly before withdrawing once more. Again. And again.

Yori's hands moved from his chest to his upper arms, grasping tightly as Aido surged forward, harder this time, his breathing harsher, more ragged. The discomfort made Yori whimper then she bit on her lower lip to keep from making any more sounds. Aido stopped immediately. "No – no, don't do that" he whispered.

Yori's eyes blinked opened and they widened when she saw a glimmer of actual fear in Aido's eyes, dark blue now with passion. "Why not?" she whispered back. Aido braced both hands on either side of her head again, bending down to rest his damp forehead on hers. Their agitated breathing mingled between them. "Because – ah!" he broke off with a small gasp as Yori shifted under him, trying to adjust to the rather strange feeling of being stretched. "Because I'm trying very hard not to bite you, sweetheart"

"Oh"

"Yeah, my vow, remember? Unh!" He groaned again, shuddering with almost pained delight as Yori adjusted her hips again, unintentionally caressing his length as she did so.

"Uhm, OK" whispered Yori.

"And relax…"

"I am!"

A small smile appeared on Aido's lips. "No, you're not" he murmured. He reached between them once more and started stroking her slick flesh, his fingers very, very gentle and skilled, knowing the exact spot to touch, the exact amount of pressure to exert. Yori's taut body sagged below him almost immediately as she moaned softly in her throat.

"Good" Aido said, breathing hard, his heart pounding loudly in his chest and in his ears. When he felt Yori's hips thrusting against him, he bent a little lower and kissed her, to stop her from biting herself or crying out. At the same time, he braced himself and pushed forward. Hard. Not wanting to prolong the pain for Yori. Tearing through her innocence and seating himself completely within her. Feeling her body tightening around him, feeling her heat surrounding him, feeling her nails digging hard into his skin, drawing his own blood, her soft gasp of pain swallowed by his mouth.

He paused again, barely hanging onto his control, his entire body shaking. Dear God, she felt so tight, so good… "Yori?" he whispered, lifting his head. Yori's eyes opened again, awash in tears now, some of which spilled over and Aido's heart constricted even as he smelled the salty tang. He knew he'd caused her pain but barring this occasion, he never wanted to see that one emotion in her lovely eyes ever again… Slowly, he kissed away her tears. "It won't hurt anymore, sweetheart - I promise" he murmured earnestly.

Yori smiled shakily and Aido's breath caught at the sight. "I know" she whispered trustingly.

Aido gave a small, decisive nod that somehow made Yori smile again, then he rose up a little, supporting his weight on both his straightened arms before rocking forwards, his intent gaze on her face. Then he withdrew a little before pushing forward again, watching her carefully. There was no pain showing on Yori's face now as her lips parted on a soft sigh. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders once more as she moved against him, silently urging him to go faster. Aido obeyed, ensuring that each stroke, each thrust he made caused nothing but melting, sensual pleasure for Yori as his hard body slid against her and within her.

Without being told, Yori's slender legs rose to wrap around his waist, her head arching back as Aido's movements became faster, harder… more frantic. But he never forgot his strength, and he never forgot that this time belonged to Yori. The young noble watched her closely as she started whimpering again, her slender hips thrusting hard and eagerly against his now, breaking into his tightly held control, bringing him even closer and closed to the edge. Aido set his teeth hard, trying hard to hold off his impending release, for just a little longer… just a little more… wanting to pleasure Yori, wanting to see her fulfilled first.

Yori whimpered, Aido's name falling from her lips as tension coiled within her, her every sense tuned to the magic of Aido's body on her and in her. "Hanabusa…" she panted. She couldn't think – what she was feeling now was incredible… explosive… amazing… Then thought splintered. There was a sublime moment for Yori when everything, even time, seemed suspended, every muscle in her body unbearably tight… then she was rocked by shudders, limbs shivering uncontrollably, waves of ecstasy rushing out from her core to every inch of her, making her cry out Aido's name softly again and again.

Almost out of his mind, Aido finally let go of his splintering control and thrust hard and fast into her quaking body, sending her soaring even higher until he too, tumbled over the edge and echoed her name, his body trembling in ecstasy, holding on to her tightly as their hips continued to thrust against each other, prolonging the sensations for both of them.

Finally, they collapsed back onto the blanket, Yori's arms wrapped tightly around the young noble as he lay shuddering in her arms, his gasps muffled against her breasts. Perspiration gleamed on their flushed skin, slowly cooling them down as racing hearts started to slow. As soon as Aido's head had cleared somewhat, he quickly rolled off Yori, automatically pulling her into his embrace, tucking her face into his chest. "Yori, are you OK?" he asked breathlessly, dropping kisses onto her hair, his arms and legs closing around her lovingly, protectively.

Yori nodded without speaking. Her heart was still pounding and she was still shivering with residual pleasure. It had been great – no – it had been earth shattering, as she had known it would be. Because this was Aido and he had made it incredible for her. She should be thankful that it was… no, she was thankful. But somehow, it just made her near tears. Despite her earlier confidence and insistence, she really was only fifteen years old after all… she didn't regret that she chose to give herself to him… because she'd been so scared she would lose him… she just… just…

Yori tried to stop the tears but they welled up and leaked from her eyes onto Aido's bare chest anyway as her body trembled. Again, Aido felt the tears at the same moment he smelled them. It made him jerk up onto one elbow, an expression of alarm on his face. "Yori? Are – are you crying?" he asked, stunned.

"No" sniffled Yori as she quickly sat up and turned away, but she might as well not have spoken. Aido sat up as well, gentle hands going up to cup her cheeks and turn her face back to his. He looked scared when he saw the silent tears escaping down her flushed cheeks.

"Did – did I hurt you? Of course I did… Oh God, you're crying, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Aido's thumbs gently wiped away the moisture from her cheeks but more tears fell. Yori shook her head again, unable to speak and Aido turned her face into his bare chest, frantic words of apology tumbling out one after another.

Yori was silent, a part of her absently hearing the almost frantic thudding of the heartbeat next to her ear, and the similarly frantic tone of Aido's voice as she took in his scent with every trembling breath she drew. Until finally, she couldn't bear his uncertainty anymore and pushed hard against his bare chest. "Hanabusa - shut up!"

Aido stopped babbling immediately. Yori threw her arms around him, knocking him back onto the blanket. Finally, knowing what she wanted him to do, Aido struggled to sit up once more before gathering Yori close to him, pressing her face into his chest and burying his face in her hair, holding her tightly but not speaking a word more.

They both had questions and there were still a lot of things left to be said. But now was not the time.

-- Chapter End --


	13. Chap 13: I Will Miss You

**Author Notes:** The next chapter, and a slightly shorter one as well. More comments in my bio profile as always.

-- Chapter Start --

Yori was quiet and reticent after her tears had finally subsided, Aido cradling her in his arms as they both lay wrapped up in the blanket. Aido tried to probe a couple of times but Yori just shook her head, placing a finger against his lips. "Don't say anything, Hanabusa" she had finally whispered. "Just hold me, but don't say anything..." And so he did.

Even later as they reluctantly got dressed again, Yori was quiet and it made Aido uneasy as he walked her back to the Sun Dorms. They paused at their usual meeting place beside the stone wall.

"Hey…" Aido said softly, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. "Are you sure you're OK, Yori?" he asked her, a worried look in his eyes. Yori nodded and managed a smile. "I'm OK, Hanabusa, don't worry" she reassured him. But her gaze dropped a few seconds later and she pulled her hand from his grasp. "I have to go now" she murmured. "I still haven't packed my things yet…"

Aido sighed despondently. "All right" he agreed quietly. Yori turned to go immediately, and the young noble grabbed her hand once more as she brushed past him.

"Yori" he groaned. "Are you going to go off without even a goodbye kiss?" he asked, looking and sounding a little hurt. Yori stopped, then sighed. Her eyes filled with tears again as she turned to face him. "I'm scared that if you kiss me now, I won't ever let you go" she finally confessed, her voice quivering.

Tears smarted in Aido's eyes at Yori's heartfelt confession and he hauled her into his arms. "Sweetheart, don't be afraid of telling me that" he told her, his own voice shaking. "I thought – I thought you didn't care for me after all" he admitted huskily. Aido's words and the longing she could hear in them undid Yori and she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Hanabusa, you _idiot_… don't you know? I love you" she whispered against his lips.

Aido closed his eyes in relief, then kissed her fervently, with definitely more passion than skill this time. His knees went weak, threatening to buckle underneath him. "Yori" he cupped her face in his hands "I love you, Sayori Wakaba" he told her solemnly. "With all my heart. No matter what."

More tears fell from Yori's eyes as she clung to him. A few more bittersweet minutes passed before they parted. "I really have to go now" she whispered. "I know" Aido swiped the back of his hand across his eyes, heedless of how he looked now. "I'll call you. Everyday... " he promised, having gotten her house telephone number a couple of days ago.

Yori smiled and nodded. "You look quite a mess now, you know" she teased him gently. Aido smiled ruefully at that before kissing her on the nose. "But you look beautiful" he told her gallantly. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, watching her until she turned into the gates. Still, he stood quietly there for another ten minutes more before finally turning around to return to the Moon Dorms, his heart heavier than ever before.

- o -

Yori felt both physically and mentally exhausted as she walked back to her Dorm Room. Luckily, her dorm roommate had already left for home earlier, eager to get back to her family. Grabbing her towel and pyjamas, Yori went along the corridor to the dorm bathrooms to have her shower. She was trying hard not to think anymore but the memories of Aido's lovemaking flooded her mind again when she stripped off her clothes and saw the evidence of what she'd given to him earlier. No, she still didn't regret her decision... but somehow, more tears slipped down her cheeks and she let the hot water wash it away.

Back in her room, Yori started packing her clothes methodically. She remembered Yuuki rushing off after Zero earlier and promised herself that she would look for her friend before boarding the bus that would take her back home tomorrow. Hopefully, both Yuuki and Zero were fine, despite his bloodlust flaring up again. At any rate, the auburn haired girl wouldn't be agonising over her love life like she was...

Oh, don't think anymore, Yori told herself as she got ready for bed. What's done is done. And time enough to think and remember during the holidays...

- o -

A few minutes later, Aido's slow walk had brought him to the short hill that led up to the Moon Dorms, by way of a shortcut. Confused, elated, despondent and distracted all at the same time, the young noble didn't sense another presence nearby until it was much too late to retract his steps.

Looking up, he saw Kaname Kuran standing at the top of the hill, not more than fifteen feet away from him, elegant hands tucked loosely in his uniform trouser pockets, his tall and regal carriage silhouetted against the Moon Dorms, with warm yellow light spilling from its windows.

"Ka-Kaname-sama!" blurted out Aido in surprise, pausing to execute a short and rather jerky bow with his hand over his suddenly pounding heart. The pureblood inclined his head briefly as he gracefully strolled down the hill, nearing the nervous noble. "Aido… where were you earlier?"

Kaname's dark eyes had taken in Aido's less than immaculate appearance at a glance and his eyebrows rose in surprise. Aido took fierce pride in how he looked and the pureblood had never seen him looking anything less than perfectly turned out. But now, both his uniform jacket and trousers were wrinkled, his hair looked rather like someone had repeatedly run their fingers through the curls, his eyes appeared a little unfocused as though he was deep in thought and he just plainly looked distracted if nothing else. He was also shouldering a small leather backpack.

Aido looked into the dark eyes as Kaname leisurely walked closer to him and he gulped nervously. As usual, he knew that nothing less than being absolutely truthful was the only way to be, but he just hoped and prayed that the pureblood leader wouldn't probe him… too much.

"By the lake" he answered.

"But you were not alone, were you?" came the equally soft question.

Aido closed his eyes. _Oh, crap... _Of course, Yori's scent would be all over him by now. Even if they hadn't done what they did, they had sat very close together…

Kaname knew, of course. He was familiar with the petite blond girl's scent now, having spoken to her earlier during class changeover, when he'd talked to her briefly after Zero and Yuuki had run off. Yes, her scent was now mingled with Aido's. The pureblood was surprised because he knew Yori wasn't one of the bubble-headed Day Class girls always screaming their heads off about the Night Class elite. After all, it was Chairman Cross himself who had informed him of Yori being appointed as a temporary School Prefect this week, while Yuuki rested. So if she wasn't an enamoured fan of 'Idol-sempai", could that mean…

Aido swallowed as he saw the sudden anger that flared in the dark eyes before they took on a familiar crimson hue. He was in trouble with Kaname-sama. Again.

"Sayori Wakaba - was she willing, Aido?" Again, the pureblood's voice was silky, deceptively soft.

Aido's head came up. He very, very much admired Kaname Kuran… maybe even a little more than the other nobles did and he respected him on a level almost akin to worship… but he was a little indignant all the same to think that Kaname has assumed he'd drunk Yori's blood, and against her will. Well, this time, Kaname was wrong. He hadn't drunk her blood. Nope, not a single drop. With a touch of pride that almost made the pureblood smile, the younger noble straightened up and squared his shoulders. "I did _not _drink her blood, Kaname-sama, not at all.."

Kaname knew what Aido said was the truth, and a part of him was surprised… even pleased… to hear that he had refrained himself. The pureblood knew the draw of fresh blood to the young playboy noble, especially when it came packaged in an attractive female student. Again, he recalled their earlier exchange outside the Moon Dorm gates during class changeover when Aido admitted he knew Yori. So this was probably not the first time he had met with Yuuki's friend in secret... and from the mix of scents he could smell on Aido now, he knew it was more than just a meeting this time.

Kaname's nostrils flared as he took another step closer to the by now very nervous noble. "So you did not drink her blood, Aido… but something else happened, didn't it?" he said very softly now, dark eyes still boring into the increasingly uncomfortable blond. A sardonic part of the pureblood's mind mused that it probably wasn't fair that he was allowed to grill Aido and any of the Night Class students like this, finding out everything they did, every secret they possessed…

But this had happened on campus grounds, with someone under his charge… he'd have ignored it if both parties were human. But Aido was involved and with a human girl no less, both of which made it definitely his business. And it wasn't like in the case of Senri and Takuma – they were on a more equal footing and he saw no need to protect the one from the other.

Aido blanched at Kaname's words, turning pale. He knew he had to protect Yori's honour, he had to… but he was at a loss for words. And it looked like Kaname-sama already knew anyway... He was dead. Again. He knew he shouldn't have gotten carried away, he knew he should have been the stronger of the two. He was older than her after all, he was more experienced. But the truth was that he was falling in love with Yori - something else that should never have happened.

"I – uh… yes" he mumbled, looking down now.

Kaname sighed and stepped forward. Aido's body jerked a little but he didn't move otherwise. "Look at me, Aido" The noble obeyed without question, and the penetrating dark eyes tinged with crimson looked deep into confused blue ones. Aido had always been easy to read for Kaname, and easier still now, when he was quite unable to hide the confused boil of emotions roiling inside of him. After a moment, Kaname's expression relaxed and the crimson hue faded from his eyes.

Aido blinked, even though Kaname had not used his will on him. There was a slight understanding in the pureblood's eyes now, but mixed with… disquiet… Aido sighed and shrugged despondently. "It's not like I asked for this to happen, Kaname-sama" he muttered.

Kaname smiled. "Oh, but I think you did, Aido…" he smiled a little at the surprised look in the blue eyes. Again, Aido misread the statement and his blue eyes flashed with angry hurt. "I did not force Yori, Kaname-sama" he protested.

The pureblood paused. "I know you didn't, Aido, but you could have stopped it. After all, I'm sure she didn't force you to, either..." There was silence from Aido before he nodded silently.

"And it was probably too soon, am I right?"

Aido bit his lip, then nodded. Yes, Kaname was right. He always was.

"Yes…" Aido found himself whispering. And he couldn't help wondering now if what they'd done would bring them closer together… or drive them further apart.

-- Chapter End --


	14. Chap 14: Without You

**Author Notes:** It's been some time I know, my apologies! But I finally got the next chapter ready. More comments in my bio profile :D

-- Chapter Start --

Aido dropped his cell phone onto the bed beside him and sighed deeply. He was lying on his bed, back in the Aido family home and had just hung up after an hour long conversation with Yori. Speaking with her every evening – usually twice, sometimes even thrice - was good and it helped to soothe the ache in his heart. But it still wasn't enough because Yori was now with her family. That meant that she was still too far away from him because she wasn't by his side. Aido's heart still ached with missing her.

And even though they could still converse easily over the phone, and on most topics, there was still one that they skirted – about what had happened that night two weeks ago, right before the school holidays started. Aido knew why – both of them had taken a step too big and too soon, especially Yori.

It was probably unheard of but Aido was the one who actually wanted to talk about it, not Yori. The young noble's lips twisted – he'd really lost it, hadn't he? To be willing, _desperate_ even, to talk about his feelings… But it wasn't right to do it over the phone. Aido had tried talking to Yori that night but she had stopped him, seemingly reluctant to hear his words. After he had made love to her. After he had taken her virginity.

The young noble gave another sigh, smaller but just as heartfelt as he closed his eyes. He missed Yori. He missed her smile, not the usual one she gave freely to the people she knew but the special, sweet one she gave to him but only when she thought he deserved it. When she thought he said or did something particularly meaningful. Aido had found out soon enough that it didn't even have to be a compliment for Yori. Just something that made her feel good. It could be something as simple as showing her the longing in his eyes as he reached for her hand, or an off handed remark about Yuuki or even Zero that wasn't completely negative or sarcastic… of course, it also had to be painfully honest – Yori wasn't a fool.

Aido missed her expressive but quiet green eyes. The cool expression they contained when he'd first noticed her had long since melted and he loved seeing the twinkle in their depths when she teased him, or the darker green hue they took on when she pondered over something. But most of all, he loved the way they smiled at him when their owner did. What was it that Yuuki had once said? Ah yes, Yori's smile started in her eyes now… and he had done that. Aido felt an almost painful swell of pride grow in his heart even as his eyes ached a little… with an unfamiliar sting.

And the feel of Yori's small hand in his… it signified that she trusted him. Him – Hanabusa Aido. It exhilarated him, and it scared him. Yes, he wanted so much to have her next to him, he even wanted her to tease him, to insult him and even call his bluff. He missed Yori so much, he wouldn't even mind a sharp kick or two – or a dozen of them – right on his shins if it meant that he could hold her close after that. Hold her close, drink in her scent and kiss her again and again until his heart finally stopped hurting with missing her.

A quiet but determined knock on the door roused Aido from his thoughts and his eyes opened. "Yes?" he called out distractedly, not even caring who it was. The door opened a few inches and Akina Aido, eldest child and daughter of the Aido family peeped in. "Hey little brother… can I come in?"

Aido forced a smile but it came looking rather wan. "Of course, onee-san" he invited as he sat up in bed, folding his arms across his bent knees. His sister walked in and after taking a look at his face, sat down on the side of the bed next to him. Quickly, Aido plastered a cheerful smile on his face. "What's up?"

Akina smiled. "The question is what's up with _you_, Hanabusa-kun?" she asked. "You've been very quiet these past few days. Mother said you've been like that ever since you came back for the holidays two weeks ago… withdrawn even. Is something wrong?" Her tone was gentle and her eyes were as kind as always. But Aido turned away. "Nothing's wrong" he murmured.

His sister smiled affectionately, her slender hand going up to lightly smooth back a lock of blond hair that had fallen over his face. It was a precise and small movement, honed from years of practice. Akina knew it was about the only touch her fastidious sibling tolerated on his hair, and only from an immediate member of the family at that.

"You're a rotten liar, you know that?" she said now, an amused smile on her pretty face.

Aido shot her a quick, startled glance - Yori had said that as well, hadn't she? About him? During one of their dates together? Yes, she had… Something in his eyes gave him away and Akina burst out laughing. "Oh ho, so it _is_ a girl!" she teased her younger brother. She knew Hanabusa had always been a bit of a skirt chaser but this was the first time he seemed distracted, even a little flustered.

Akina actually found it a bit endearing, and it sharpened her curiosity on the girl who could affect him like this. "Well, go on, tell me about her, Hanabusa-kun" she prompted, shifting a little to sit more comfortably on the bed and looking expectantly at her brother.

But the round blue eyes, just a shade lighter than her own, widened with an almost frightened look before Aido quickly smoothed it out. He gave a studiedly careless shrug. "No one in particular" he lied again, glancing down once more.

There was a moment of silence before Aido chanced a peek at his sister and his heart sank. He recognised that look on his sister's face – the look that said she would not rest until she had dug out every single minute detail on the subject in which she was interested. And the topic that had claimed her interest now was the cause of Aido's distraction. But that wasn't the worse of it – Aido knew she eventually worm it out of him, not with raised voice, force or blackmail, but with soft, understanding eyes, gentle probing and expertly worded questions. Together with her intelligence and sheer female instinct, all of them would inevitably prove to be his undoing.

Quickly, Aido tried to change the subject. "So, what's for dinner tonight? I'm starving!"

Akina merely smiled. That slightly scared look in her younger brother's eyes was… intriguing… very intriguing. "She's not of noble class, is she?" she asked softly, hazarding a calculated guess. There was a very slight hesitation before Aido shook his head reluctantly. _Damn him_ for not being able to lie…

A slight frown marred the smooth perfection of Akina's forehead. She'd never thought her younger brother would go for a normal class vampire – he was as fastidious as their father was in this respect - but then again, she'd never seen him looking so smitten either.

"Well, where did you meet her then ?" Akina probed in that same gentle tone. Another careless shrug was her only answer, Aido having turned his head slightly to avoid her searching gaze. "In town?" she asked, knowing full well that apart from Kaname Kuran, only vampire nobles attended Cross Academy. Their father had consented to send his one and only son to that school to show his respect and loyalty towards Kuran, knowing that he would be under the stern and watchful eye of the young but level headed and responsible pureblood, even though the school itself was admittedly chockful of lowly but tempting humans.

Aido made the mistake then of looking into his sister's compelling eyes as he started to nod his head, because it finally ended in a definite shake. _Damn_.

"No?" Akina was surprised. Hanabusa had been at school the whole time, where else could he have met a normal class vampire? Unless the principal of Cross Academy had changed the rules and allowed commoners in? Well, she would have to have a word with their Father on this… Oh mercy, it couldn't _possibly_ be one of the female workers hired to upkeep their dorm rooms, would it? Well, no matter, it shouldn't be too difficult to find out…

At his sister's sudden and determined expression, the almost frightened look reappeared in Aido's eyes. His family must never know about Yori. Never. To them, she was even lower than a normal class vampire. She was just prey.

"Onee-san, please – please don't ask anymore" said Aido softly, his eyes pleading now. Akina stared at him. "Please…" whispered Aido. She hesitated, then decided to let it rest for now. "All right" she said softly, bending forward to squeeze his shoulder affectionately. "She must be a very special person" she added and wasn't altogether surprised when a soft and tender light lit up her younger brother's eyes. "She is, she truly is" he murmured fervently. _If you only knew her like I know her, you'd love her like I do…_

Akina smiled at him, then got up from the bed and walked towards the door. She paused there. "Get some rest, OK?" she advised her younger brother. "The Ichijos' gala party is tomorrow night, you know. And cheer up – Akatsuki, Ruka and your other friends will be there. Kaname Kuran too!"

Aido nodded and his sister left, closing the door quietly behind her. Aido closed his eyes again as he fell back onto his pillows. The pureblood hadn't really chastened him that night after Aido had walked Yori back to the Sun Dorms then met Kaname on the way back. But he'd found out what had happened anyway and Aido felt himself flushing again. Yes, he hadn't been slapped or punished by Kaname in any way, but he couldn't have missed the disquiet in those compelling dark eyes all the same. Aido wished he had been stronger that night. He wished he had guessed the true reason why Yori had been so desperate to give herself to him. But he hadn't, not until afterwards when they had finally wished each other good night.

_Yori… I know you deny it__, but you regret what we did that night, don't you? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have given in to you, no matter how much I wanted it. Just - just don't hate me for it. Please..._

- o -

The gala party was of course, held at the huge and imposing Ichijo mansion. Of course, no expense was spared to ensure both mansion and lush gardens were beautifully and tastefully decorated. The food was delicious, the music delightful, everyone was impeccably turned out, there were a hundred beautiful high born vampire ladies… and Aido sighed. This party was _boring_. Everyone in it was boring. Heck, even _he_ was boring.

Aido knew he hadn't really bothered to even make an attempt to enjoy himself. Yes, he was dressed appropriately in expertly fitting dress clothes and had again teased his hair to tousled perfection – but it just seemed so pointless without Yori by his side. No doubt he would go home without a single carefully coiffed hair out of place but so what? Yes, that was the whole point, wasn't it? Nothing was right without Yori. The past couple of months in Cross Academy when he'd gotten to know her had been _wonderful_. _Perfect_. When he was with Yori, he wasn't a vampire or a noble, or both. He wasn't a rich playboy, he wasn't a Math genius, he wasn't anyone but just Hanabusa Aido. He didn't even care that he had to endure Kiriyu's or Yuuki's presence some of the time if it meant that Yori was there as well.

But now… Aido sighed as his eyes roamed restlessly over the crowd of people in the grand ballroom. _Boring_.

Some time later, the lovelorn noble was hiding away in one of the numerous small balconies located around the ballroom, separated by heavily curtained French windows. The one he was standing in overlooked one corner of the beautiful gardens. He had been hiding here for the past hour and he knew his parents and older sister would soon notice his absence if they hadn't already, but at this moment, he just didn't care.

"So this is where you've been hiding, Hanabusa" Aido recognised his cousin's voice immediately and didn't bother to turn around as the opened French windows let in light and the sounds of music and people talking from the ballroom. Akatsuki Kain stepped out onto the balcony and closed the doors behind him. Aido had propped his arms on the balcony railing and was looking out at the gardens, so Kain chose to lean his back against the metal instead beside him, all the better to look at his younger cousin's pensive side profile.

"Akina-san told me you've been pining away these two weeks" Kain remarked quietly. "I have?" Aido gave a half hearted denial then he sighed and offered a half shrug. "You know why…" he muttered a little sullenly. Kain sighed and shook his head. "To the extent of not even wanting to dance or even talk with anybody else? That doesn't sound like the 'Idol-sempai' I know…" he teased lightly.

But Aido only shrugged again, not bothering to rise to the bait. It was pointless, Kain already knew how he felt about Yori anyway. Both cousins were quiet for a moment, Kain turning to imitate the other's pose as they both stared out at the grounds, lost in their respective thoughts.

After a while, Aido sighed deeply. "You're lucky" he muttered. Without waiting for Kain to reply, he added a little bitterly "The girl _you're_ in love with is also a vampire _and_ a noble…" If Yori were a noble, she would be here with him _right now_. Smiling at him, enjoying the music and dancing with him. Not a hundred miles away with her family where he didn't know how she was doing and couldn't see her or enjoy her smiles or even her put downs that he'd come to somehow adore.

Aido sighed again. "What _are_ you waiting for, Akatsuki? You love Ruka, don't you? You don't have to worry about her family being afraid of you or your family wanting to bite her. You don't even have a reason to _hesitate_, for Pete's sake…" Aido couldn't quite keep the frustration out of his voice.

Kain gave a sigh as well then he turned to face Aido, his lips twisted in a humourless smile. "I don't? Are you sure, Hanabusa? Because I have, and it's called 'Kaname Kuran'." His deep voice held an uncharacteristic note of bitterness in it before he turned away.

Aido turned in surprise but his cousin had already left the balcony. The blond noble bit his lip - he'd forgotten about Ruka's crush on their charismatic pureblood leader... yes, it looked like Kain had a rather insurmountable problem too...

- o -

"Aido"

It was only a couple of minutes later and Aido jerked around at the sound of that familiar, low voice. "Kaname-sama!" he exclaimed. The regal pureblood stepped onto the balcony and Aido bowed to him, more gracefully this time. "Would you – would you like to be alone, Kaname-sama?" asked Aido, wondering if he should make himself scarce. He knew his leader enjoyed some time alone whenever the attentions accorded him at public gatherings felt a bit too much. "I can stand outside and make sure – "

But Kaname only shook his head. "I came here to look for you, Aido" he said simply.

Aido's blue eyes widened. "For me? Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

Again, the pureblood shook his head, smiling faintly at the young noble's eagerness to be helpful. "I was conversing with Akina-san earlier. She asked some very interesting questions about Cross Academy actually…"

Aido groaned before he could stop himself. There was just no stopping his sister's determination, was there? "Kaname-sama, I'm so sorry! I didn't know she – "

Kaname held up a graceful hand. "It's OK, Aido. Your sister has your welfare at heart" Aido nodded reluctantly and there was a moment of silence. Then Kaname's face turned stern. "Aido… I haven't told her about Sayori Wakaba, but I hope you know how to resolve your affairs satisfactorily. I don't want to see an innocent girl hurt by your hand" _Especially a human girl from Cross Academy who is Yuuki's closest friend…_

Aido heard the last sentence as clearly as if they were spoken aloud and he nodded soberly. "Yes, Kaname-sama…"

Even if he hadn't the faintest idea on how to resolve this one.

- o -

Yori smiled as she leaned up and gave her father a quick peck on the cheek. "See you this evening, Father. Have a good day" she wished him.

Her father smiled. "You too, Yori… going to help Hideki again today?"

Yori nodded and smiled, even if it didn't really reach her eyes. "Mariko-san's not feeling well and I'm free as a bird" she replied. One of her older brothers was a doctor and his wife normally assisted him in their private clinic but she was now two months' pregnant and suffering from morning sickness. Yori didn't mind in the least – it took her mind off from dwelling too much on a certain blond vampire.

After clearing away the breakfast dishes, Yori went upstairs to change. The letter she had received from Yuuki yesterday was lying on her desk, and it reminded the blond girl of the conversation she had with her friend before leaving for home.

Yori sighed and sank down onto her chair, her gaze unseeing. She was happy for Yuuki and Zero – they deserved all the happiness they could get. Yuuki had made her decision that night before the holidays started and it had worked out beautifully because it had convinced Kaname that she truly loved Zero even more than she did him, her childhood saviour, who had turned out to be her pureblood brother after all. And Zero's initial and steadfast refusal of her love due to his starting decline to Level E and uncertain future had finally convinced Kaname of the depth of the silver haired prefect's love for his younger sister.

A faint smile touched Yori's lips. Yuuki's letters were exuberant proof of the wonderful holidays she and Zero were enjoying so far – a picnic that had resulted in a heavy downpour and subsequent fever being one of them, a dinner with Zero's ex-sensei being another. Yori knew there were probably other and more intimate sessions with Zero that Yuuki had chosen not to reveal. But nevertheless, her decision had turned out for the best.

But Yori's… hadn't. And subsequently, her written correspondence to Yuuki was much quieter by comparison, even by her own standards. Yori knew that her brief and non-committal letters made her friend worry and she sighed, closing her eyes.

When the two girls met that Saturday morning, the auburn haired prefect was in high spirits, her large brown eyes sparkling with happiness as she threw her arms around the blond girl and squealed her 'Good morning' greeting right in her ear. Yori had returned the hug warmly especially after hearing the good news about Kaname and Zero. She didn't see the silver haired prefect then but she knew he had to be over the moon…

When Yuuki asked her how she had fared during last evening's class changeover with Kain and Aido supporting her, Yori's smile disappeared immediately. She reassured her friend that no untoward incidents had happened but the expression in her eyes gave her away and Yuuki suspected something else had happened. Despite her puzzled entreaties, Yori gently but firmly refused to divulge what had happened last night. It wasn't something the blond girl wanted others to know… at least, not now when it was still so fresh and raw in her mind. And in the cold light of morning, a rather stupid, illogical and rash action on her part as well.

Yuuki had finally stopped pressing her for answers but she suspected something was amiss and it dimmed her happiness a little. Yori changed the subject after that and they chatted lightly on other matters before the bus arrived to take the waiting Day Class students from Cross Academy.

Yori blotted her wet eyes with a tissue before shaking her head. It was better if she stopped thinking and just kept herself busy… Quickly, she changed her clothes then went over to her brother's room. She tapped on the door, waiting until a female voice asked her to come in. Yori opened the door and peeked in. "You OK, Mariko-onee-san?" she asked her sister-in-law, who was lying in bed. The dark haired woman smiled and nodded. "Better now that I've thrown up my breakfast… again…" she said wryly. "Sorry to have to trouble you again, Yori, but your brother and I do appreciate your assistance very much."

Yori smiled again. This one didn't reach her eyes either. "I have absolutely nothing to do and you know it" she reassured her sister-in-law. _Other than moon and brood about a certain guy all the time_…

Mariko relaxed and smiled. "Do you know, we were so busy in the clinic at that time, because of the flu bug that was going around… I actually forgot my menses was two weeks late. When I finally realised it, I was so excited I grabbed one of the pregnancy test kits immediately and used it in the clinic bathroom." She shook her head, laughing at the memory. "Oh Yori, you should have seen the look on that patient's face when I burst into your brother's consultation rooms yelling 'I'm pregnant!'…"

Yori managed a laugh before excusing herself. But as she walked downstairs, the merriment in her face was replaced by a deeply worried look and her heart thumped uneasily inside her chest.

Her menses was two weeks late as well.

-- Chapter End --


	15. Chap 15: Together Again

**Author Notes: **Can Aido last till the end of the school holidays without meeting Yori? :D Nah, I didn't think so either...!

-- Chapter Start --

"By the way, Hanabusa, you won't be able to reach me this weekend"

Aido sat up in bed immediately as his fingers tightened on his cell phone, currently glued to his ear. "Why not, Yori? Where are you going? Is everything OK? Are _you_ OK?"

Yori's soft laughter through the phone reassured him a little. "Of course I am" He had no way of knowing she'd crossed her fingers behind her back, because her menses was still late. But at the same time, she wasn't going to check… not just yet.

"My father told me this morning that he's going overseas for a business trip this Friday and won't be back until next week. Coincidentally, my brother is shutting up his clinic this weekend as well, to take my sister-in-law to the seaside for a short break. Since the house will be empty, they've invited me along. Sort of as a thank you for helping out at their clinic."

Aido digested this news in silence. His daily phone calls with Yori were what made life somewhat bearable seeing as there were another three weeks of holiday left before school reopened. When had he ever wished for the holidays to end sooner? Aido's well shaped lips twisted wryly – probably never. Until now.

Well, it was nice of Yori's brother to bring her along and she would get a welcome change of scene; Aido knew she'd been cheerfully helping her brother out at his clinic all this while but… "So, where is this place that you're going to?" the noble asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. When Yori mentioned the small seaside town, his eyes widened. It was only a short flight away from where he lived… Aido's heart started beating faster and he cut Yori off midway through her explanation on how they were going to get there.

"Yori!" he exclaimed. "I can come see you this weekend - it's not too far from my place and I can get there easily!"

There was a pause at the other end of the line. "Really?" Yori's voice sounded tentative but hopeful and Aido's heart soared. "Yes, Yori. _Really_." Maybe he couldn't go to her house, but this was different! Wild horses couldn't keep him away, no one could. Not this time. "Don't you know? I've missed you so much, sweetheart. I can't wait to see you again!"

"Hanabusa… that would be great." Yori's voice warmed with excitement but as usual, it was tempered with her usual sensibility. "But would your parents mind? What are you going to tell them?"

Aido fell back to earth with a thud. _Crap_. He would need a good excuse to be able to get away suddenly like this, particularly with relatives coming to visit this weekend as well.

_Kain_. Kain would help – he would have to.

"Don't worry, Yori. I'll just get Kain and Ruka to join me."

- o -

Aido carefully ignored the critical expression in Ruka's eyes as the tall, honey blond beauty stepped out of the cab and looked around, surveying the small seaside town they'd just arrived at. Kain had paid for the cab fare and was now assisting the driver in taking out their suitcases from the car boot.

"Hanabusa. Get your butt over here and help me" Kain said quietly as the cab drove off, leaving the tall vampire standing on the curb beside one overnight duffel bag, one small suitcase, one large suitcase and one smart vanity case. The last two items were part of a matching branded set that could only have belonged to a well-to-do female, and one with an eye for elegance and style at that.

Aido trotted over obediently and grabbed his suitcase. Kain lifted his own duffel bag and without ceremony, dropped the strap onto his cousin's nearest shoulder. Aido opened his mouth to protest and the taller noble raised an eyebrow warningly at him. "Ruka and I are missing out on the Tooyas' dinner and dance this weekend because of you, remember?" Kain reminded him in an undertone. Aido's mouth shut immediately. Kaname would not be attending that dance. He and Takuma had returned to Cross Academy after last weekend's party at the Ichijo mansion – the deserted school and Moon Dorms being a lot more preferable than the more luxurious but stifling atmosphere of the Ichijo family home.

Aido knew his cousin had been looking forward to that dance, especially since Ruka would be there but not Kaname. But in the end, both Kain and Ruka had decided to accompany him here instead. Feeling an uncharacteristic stab of guilt at his cousin's sacrifice, Aido reached down and grabbed the smooth handle of Ruka's suitcase as well, leaving only her vanity case standing on the curb. Kain glanced at Ruka but she was ignoring them both and he shook his head resignedly before picking up her case. Carrying such an obviously feminine item made him a tad uncomfortable and the taller noble quickly grabbed Ruka's suitcase from Aido as well – looking like a lackey was much better than being judged a queer.

The single road that wound through the picturesque town separated two rows of shops and hotels. On one side was the ocean, separated from the town by a broad, cemented pedestrian walk, where a thick stone railing designated the start of the white sandy beach about eight feet below. A number of small stalls selling souvenirs and refreshments were placed along the walk, interspersed with wooden benches and streetlamps but since it was already ten o'clock at night, the stalls were closed and the benches mostly empty except for a few couples enjoying the late evening breeze.

The two nobles walked towards Ruka, who was gazing out at the darkened sea, her hands resting lightly on the stone railing. The brisk sea breeze teased her long blond hair but she ignored it as she stared frowningly ahead of her, her lovely features looking somewhat pinched. Aido glanced at Kain, seeing the soft concern in the taller vampire's face although there was no sign of it in his deep voice. "Ruka… let's go find our hotel and check in first, OK?"

Ruka turned around and nodded without speaking, hugging herself even though the weather wasn't really cold. The three friends crossed the road and walked towards the shops. And even though Aido knew Yori wouldn't be here until tomorrow morning, he couldn't help a quick glance around the town… just in case. His heartbeat quickened. Yori would be here soon… he couldn't wait till morning.

It turned out to be a very good thing that Aido had already booked two rooms in advance, a twin sharing one for him and Kain, and a single one two doors away for Ruka. Even as they signed in, the hotel clerk was regretfully turning away a young couple who had not made reservations – apparently, there were no other rooms available this weekend, and in the other hotels as well. Aido knew, since he had originally tried to book rooms at the same hotel Yori was staying at.

- o -

The trio ate an early lunch at a diner that was open until the wee hours of the morning. Then they slowly walked back to the hotel. There was a games room that offered a pool table, a football table and even some rather ancient video arcade-type games and a library that boasted a bookcase of novels as well as a couple of daily newspapers. It was only around midnight but Kain and Ruka weren't really surprised when Aido announced that he would be heading back to his room for a nap instead. After all, they knew that the main purpose of the impulsive blond in coming here was to meet Yori and not to keep company with themselves.

"Remind us again why we're here, Hanabusa?" asked Ruka, her tone annoyed and mildly sarcastic as she watched Aido retrieve his room key from the front desk. "You owe us big" she added. Ruka had eaten very little earlier and Kain shot her a look as he placed a casual arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, he sure does" he agreed even though the look in his eyes said otherwise. Aido had a sneaking suspicion that the fact that Ruka was with them now made Kain not mind too much about this arrangement but he just nodded his agreement before going off to his room.

- o -

Yori inhaled deeply as she stepped out of her brother's car. The salty air was invigorating and she felt better already – taking a long trip in a car tended to make her sleepy and she had actually slept in the car after a heavy breakfast, since they had started out on their journey quite early.

"Wide awake now? Well, that was a heavy breakfast you had, it's no wonder you slept during the journey here!" teased Mariko as she got out of the passenger seat. "Wish I could keep half as much down" she added with a sigh.

Yori knew her appetite had increased somewhat since last week but she only smiled at her sister-in-law before going around to the car boot to take her overnight bag. It was a good thing she didn't appear to have gained weight, even though she was aware of a couple of subtle changes… Yori shook her head to stop her thoughts, then followed her brother and his wife to the hotel they were going to stay at. Throngs of people, dressed casually in T-shirts and jeans or colourful tank tops and shorts were walking along the cemented path beside the road and milling around the many small stalls already open for business.

It was around noon now. Yori felt unreasonably happy as the sea breeze teased her short blond curls. It was a beautiful, sunny day and she would be seeing Aido soon. What could be better? She sighed happily as she stepped into the relative coolness of the hotel lobby. Both Aido and Yori had exchanged the names of the respective hotels they would be staying at and she intended to go over to his one as soon as she put her bag in her room and freshened up.

Ten minutes later, she called her brother's room extension and told him she was going to explore the town for a bit then went downstairs to the lobby. She checked with the front desk clerk where Aido's hotel was then walked back out into the bright sunlight and turned left. Before she had taken a dozen steps, a familiar voice sounded next to her left ear.

"Sweetheart..."

Yori's breath caught in her throat as her heart lurched almost painfully at that oh so familiar endearment. Then she swung to her left, just in time to see a pair of bright blue eyes smiling at her as Aido slipped off his sunglasses.

"Hanabusa!"

A couple of people passing by paused and smiled as they saw the petite blond girl throw her arms around a handsome blond youth, the latter hugging her tightly for a long moment before lifting her off her feet and swinging her around exuberantly.

When Aido had put Yori back down again, they exchanged a long, lingering kiss, oblivious of anyone who cared to look. Yori's eyes stung but she blinked the tears away. Even after Aido had told her he would be coming here with Ruka and Kain, she had still felt uneasy and couldn't help wondering if something would happen to actually prevent him from being here. But nothing had and he _was _here, in the flesh and holding her in his strong arms. Everything was all right now.

Aido had to remind himself not to crush Yori's petite frame with his strength and his arms trembled with the effort not to hug her as tightly as he actually wanted to. God, he missed Yori so much... The young noble kissed her passionately, loving the feel of her in his arms and breathing deeply of her wildflower scent, feeling like he'd gone without it for a year, rather than just three weeks.

Aido managed to drag them both into the relative privacy of the recessed front of a shop that had not yet opened for business as they exchanged several kisses before finally parting, panting softly. Yori's lips were pink and moist from Aido's kisses and her green eyes shimmered with tears as she smiled at Aido. One tear slid down her cheek and the young noble felt his own eyes sting. He touched his forehead to hers and smiled. "Yori, I love you" he told her solemnly as he brushed away a tear with a gentle thumb. Yori's lips trembled. "I love you, Hanabusa" she whispered back.

Another kiss, another smile, then they turned to walk along the shops. Aido's heart sang in contentment as he threw his arm around Yori's slender shoulders, dipping his head every once in a while to bury his nose in her soft blond curls. After half a minute, he fished out his sunglasses again. "I know you've just arrived, Yori" he murmured in her ear. "But do you mind if we go somewhere a little less… bright?" Yori laughed and agreed immediately, knowing what Aido meant. He grinned at her and pointed to a café with a cozy, dim and air conditioned interior. Neither of them was hungry just yet so they just called for drinks.

"Isn't it actually past your bedtime already, Hanabusa?" Yori smiled as she sipped at her orange juice. For the moment, it felt like nothing had changed between them, that they were back to their weekend dates in the small town next to Cross Academy...

Aido ignored the steaming cup of tea at his elbow and smiled at her. "Is it?" he countered. "I have no idea…"

- o -

Aido had wanted to stay by her side all afternoon but she urged him to go back to the hotel to catch up on his sleep at around three in the afternoon when he couldn't stop yawning. After all, she had arranged to walk around the town with her brother and sister-in-law too as well.

"Hideki-ni-san, I won't be joining you two for dinner. I'm meeting friends later" said Yori casually as she strolled back to the hotel with Hideki and Mariko that evening. "Oh? You have friends staying here?" Mariko asked in surprise.

Yori shook her head. "They're from Cross Academy and are here this weekend on holiday too" she explained briefly. Yori didn't expect her brother to inquire further – it would give him the opportunity to have a quiet dinner alone with his wife after all. "Well, be careful and don't stay out too late then" Hideki said as they stepped into the lift.

"I won't..." Yori crossed her fingers behind her back.

- o -

Aido looked refreshed as he waited for Yori in the hotel lobby, despite having only four hours' of sleep. He reached for her hand like he always did and Yori's heart ached a little – she wished that things could always go on the way they had back at school. Aido pressed his lips to Yori's cheek. "You smell good" he said quietly and she smiled. "So do you" she returned before glancing around. "Are Kain-sempai and Ruka-sempai joining us for dinner?"

Aido pretended to look annoyed. "Are you kidding?" he asked. "I don't want to see them again unless I have to… " Yori giggled at that then sighed happily as he led her out of the hotel.

After a delicious seafood dinner, they strolled along the walkway. Thunder had started to rumble in the distance, the air was heavy with an impending storm. Yori brushed her hair out of her eyes as the night breeze picked up. It smelled like it was going to rain soon… Aido saw her uneasiness. He'd already known for some time it was going to rain but at the same time, he was reluctant to take Yori back to her hotel so soon. Well, it looked like they didn't have a choice now as heavy raindrops finally started to fall. Reluctantly, he took his arm off her slender shoulders. "Let's go back" he suggested and Yori nodded.

Even as they crossed the road, the rain increased. Aido's hotel was nearer and they went in but there was no place to sit in the small hotel lobby – several guests were already occupying the available seats and more were standing around, obviously wanting to step out for dinner but unable to do so at the moment because of the rain. Aido was frustrated. He just wanted somewhere quiet to spend time to Yori, perhaps even hug or kiss her a little… how could Mother Nature thwart him like this?

After about a minute, Yori nodded at the lifts. "Kain-sempai" she said quietly.

Kain spotted them both and came over. Aido frowned – despite the many people crowding the lobby, he could smell a faint whiff of his cousin's blood, having recognised it immediately but there were no obvious signs of injury on his cousin, not even a razor nick. "Where's Ruka?" Aido asked, since he could also smell her scent on his cousin. "Ruka's not feeling well, she's sleeping now" Kain explained briefly. Aido's blue eyes widened and the taller noble's lips tightened a little as he gave Aido a warning look which Yori didn't see – she was looking outside where the rain had inceased to a steady downpour, audible each time the hotel glass doors slid open as someone came in or went out.

Kain nodded gravely at Yori. "It looks like you will have to stay here awhile" he commented. Yori nodded in acknowledgement. She looked a little small and lost standing there beside Aido, whose arm was around her shoulders again. Kain seemed to be pondering something and after making up his mind, he turned back to them both. "Why don't you two go to Ruka's room for a while?" he offered courteously. "She won't mind and it will be more comfortable and quiet than staying down here"

Both Aido and Yori looked at him as if he were crazy. "You must be joking - Ruka will be furious!" Aido said at once with a disbelieving look. Yori shook her head quickly. "It's OK, Kain-sempai…"

Kain sighed and ran a hand around the back of his neck. "I already told you" he said quietly. "Ruka's not feeling well" As Aido and Yori continued to stare at him, the taller noble finally sighed and admitted. "Look, she's sleeping in our room, OK?" he told Aido reluctantly and somewhat tersely.

Aido blinked - well, that was surprising. "Oh" he said. He, Kain and Ruka had grown up together, so there wasn't anything too weird about Ruka actually sleeping in one of their beds, but it hadn't happened for a few years now, since the three of them had grown up. But Kain had always been the more matured and caring one of the three and Aido knew Ruka was in good hands now. In any case, it wasn't his concern and Aido turned to the blond girl by his side. "Yori?" he asked.

Yori glanced once more at the pouring rain outside. "Well, if you're sure she won't mind" she agreed before smiling at Kain. "Thank you, Kain-sempai, and good night" she wished.

Kain nodded, a grave smile tilting his lips before he turned to his cousin. "Hanabusa… take care of Wakaba-san" he said. It wasn't what he really wanted to say, but he couldn't be anymore direct with Yori standing right there.

Aido nodded soberly. He'd caught the actual meaning in his cousin's eyes but it was a little too late for that warning now.

- o -

As soon as she and Aido entered Ruka's room, Yori's eyes were drawn to the large double bed standing against the wall. The covers had already been turned down for the night and the bedside lamps were switched on but kept low. Despite knowing and trusting the person standing beside her now, Yori's heartbeat started to increase with nervous anticipation and she actually jumped a little at the resultant click as Aido locked the door behind him.

"Hey" A hand squeezed her shoulder comfortingly and Yori turned to see Aido looking at her solemnly. "Are you afraid of me, Yori?" he asked gently, a faint look of hurt in his eyes. "Please… don't be. The only reason why we're here is because downstairs is just too noisy and crowded, and no one's using this room. I don't care if all we do is talk and hold hands, I just want to be with you as long as I can"

Yori's uneasiness melted away and she gave Aido a shaky smile. "I know, Hanabusa. It's silly of me to be a little nervous, but I'm really glad you said that" she confessed. Aido nodded then smiled too before he folded his arms around her. "Never be scared of me, Yori" he whispered in her ear. "Never"

Yori hugged him back tightly. "Never" she whispered back, her eyes closing as Aido kissed her softly. They made themselves comfortable on the bed after that, Aido propping the pillows against the headboard before hugging Yori close to him. He rested his chin on the top of her head, smiling as she uttered a heartfelt sigh.

"Are you OK?" he asked her.

Yori nodded. "A bit hungry, though…"

Aido raised an eyebrow at that. "You sure? We just ate not too long ago" he commented but obediently reached for the room service menu that Ruka had left on the bedside table. Yori shrugged as she perused the laminated menu then opted for fish and chips. If Aido was surprised, he didn't show it, merely picking up the phone and placing the order, together with a pot of tea.

He cuddled Yori to him again after that but got out of bed to unlock and open the door when the food arrived, handing over a generous tip to the waiter. Yori made as if to get out of bed as well but Aido shook his head. "Huh-uh, you stay right there" he told her, wheeling the mini trolley over to the bed instead. That made Yori smile. She thanked him and sat up, swinging her legs over to the floor.

After two mouthfuls of the perfectly grilled fish fillet and about half a dozen chips smothered in tomato ketchup, Yori paused. "Is it still raining?" she asked. The blond noble was sipping his tea and didn't even have to look out the window. "It is, Yori. I think we could be stuck here all night…" She merely nodded and speared another chip with her fork. "Do you think Ruka-sempai is all right? She's not sick or anything, is she?" she added, wondering what type of sickness a vampire could actually get.

Aido shrugged as he put down his cup. "I don't know, but Kain will take care of her. He always does, anyway" he said somewhat absently as he popped a chip into his mouth. Yori chewed thoughtfully. "He really loves her, doesn't he?" she murmured.

Aido nodded. "He seemed surprised when I told her I knew. You know too. Heck, probably everyone from the Night Class can see it… except Ruka"

Yori nodded again. Aido glanced at her plate. "Well, your appetite's certainly increased!" he teased her lightly. Yori smiled but didn't say anything and Aido didn't realised that her smile didn't reach her eyes this time. After Yori had cleared her plate, she drank her tea, thoughtfully cooled by Aido. Then a thought struck her and she inhaled sharply. "Hideki-ni-san!" she exclaimed. "I forgot to let him know where I was. If he calls my room extension and finds me missing, he'll be worried sick!" She pushed the trolley away and reached for the phone then paused.

Aido looked puzzled as her hesitation. "Go ahead, call your brother" he urged. Yori bit her lip. "Would Ruka-sempai mind? She's going to get the bill for a meal she never ordered and a phone call she never made!"

Aido grinned. "I'll take care of it – go ahead and call your brother, Yori. It's no big deal."

Yori smiled her thanks, then dialed her brother's cell phone number. Hideki had indeed tried calling her room extension many times as well as going over to knock on her door. He was extremely relieved to hear that she was OK and not caught in the rain somewhere. Yori crossed her fingers behind her back once more as she explained that she would be staying overnight with her friends due to the heavy rain, managing to imply that both boys and girls were included. She hoped her brother would draw his own conclusion about the sleeping arrangements and was relieved when he only reminded her to return to her hotel in the morning to join them for breakfast. Yori agreed and wished him good night before terminating the call.

Aido had wheeled the trolley to a corner of the room. "All set?" he asked.

Yori nodded and snuggled back under the covers, smothering a yawn. That made Aido grin as he got back into bed as well before pulling her into his arms. "It looks like someone is now full but sleepy!" he teased her, dropping a light kiss onto her forehead. Yori smiled as she snuggled closer, her eyes already sliding shut. It was heavenly being in Aido's arms once more and she felt his lips grazing her forehead. "Sorry, can't stay awake" she mumbled.

Aido chuckled softly. "It's OK, Yori. Go to sleep…" he murmured, his heart feeling warm and full. After all, Yori was here in his arms – what more could he ask for?

-- Chapter End --


	16. Chap 16: What We Have Now

**Author Notes: **The next chapter where our lovebirds try to hold on to what they have. Hope you enjoy it!

-- Chapter Start --

Yori stirred in her sleep then awoke, her eyes blinking open a few seconds later. For a moment, she thought she was sleeping in her hotel room, then memories of last night returned. Oh, that's right, she was in Ruka's hotel room, not her own. Yori was lying on her side facing the windows. The curtains weren't fully drawn and she could see the sky outside was still dark, indicating it wasn't quite morning yet. A quick glance at her wristwatch told her it was only three o'clock.

Yori remained still for a few moments. Someone's arm was warmly wrapped around her waist. Her long, flared cotton skirt had ridden up to her knees and her bare legs were tangled up with a pair of jean-clad ones. Ah yes, she'd been so very sleepy earlier… A soft smile touched her lips as she lay quietly in Aido's embrace. Yori had never fallen asleep with him before and she had to admit it was a very pleasant experience. Aido was a quiet sleeper – she could feel his warm breath stirring the curls above her forehead but his breathing was almost silent. Exhaling softly, Yori closed her eyes and snuggled a little closer to him, but after a moment, she opened them again and sighed. She really needed to go to the bathroom and it felt a little too warm snuggled up to Aido like this… a cool shower now would be wonderful. And oh goodness, had she actually fallen asleep without brushing her teeth?!

Completely wide awake now, Yori slipped quietly out of Aido's arms and stepped onto the carpeted floor. The young noble rolled over onto his back but quite surprisingly, slept on and she resisted a sudden urge to giggle as she walked around the bed towards the adjoining bathroom – it looked like 'Idol-sempai' was one of those people who could sleep right through alarm clocks! Aido's handsome face looked relaxed and even younger in his sleep and she paused by the bed to gaze at him until her body reminded her that she really needed to use the toilet.

Yori switched on the bathroom light before going in and closing the door. Catching sight of her reflection in the mirror, she grimaced – she looked a sight. Her eye shadow had smudged on both upper and lower eyelids in her sleep, her lipstick was completely gone and her hair was a mess of tangled curls. Both her embroidered cotton blouse and matching skirt were crumpled from sleeping in them. Ugh, just as well Hanabusa was still sleeping, she thought.

Even as she used the toilet, Yori's eyes were drawn to the glass enclosed shower cubicle next to it. The thought of a cool shower sounded too good to resist... Making up her mind, she quickly shed her clothes. Ruka's toiletry bag on the other side of the sink was already unzipped but one glance at its contents of small, matching and very expensive looking gold topped glass bottles had Yori deciding that she would rather stick with the tray of complimentary toiletries on the opposite side of the sink.

After tucking her hair under a shower cap, Yori picked up the bottle of apple-scented bath gel and had her shower, using the same gel to wash off her ruined make up as well. She dried off then wore one of the white, fluffy bathrobes provided. Since Ruka had also brought her own toothbrush with her, Yori helped herself to the complimentary one provided before discarding the shower cap and running her fingers through her curls. Ah… much better. She heaved a heartfelt sigh of relief and started humming softly to herself as she stepped out into the cooler air of the bedroom.

Aido was lying facing the bathroom now and his blue eyes blinked open a second later, squinting in the sudden light. "Hey… you OK?" he asked softly, his eyes taking in the white bathrobe she wore.

Yori smiled at him as she pulled the bathroom door, leaving it slightly ajar so that she could see where she was going. She walked back to her side of the bed and slipped under the covers. "Yes, I took a shower because I was feeling rather sticky" she explained. "And would you believe it, I forgot to brush my teeth as well!"

Aido's arm curled around her shoulders and he tugged her closer before raising himself up onto the same elbow. "Really?" he asked, looking down at her. "Let me check…" he added with a wicked twinkle in his eyes before his head dipped.

Yori shrieked with laughter, her small hands on his chest, trying to push him away. "Hanabusa! You haven't brushed your teeth yet, don't you – " Her protests were cut off as Aido's warm lips found hers and he pressed her back against the pillows.

Aido kissed Yori thoroughly for a long and heated moment before raising his head. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Yes, Wakaba-san? Do I detect any complaints from you?" he murmured, the fingers of his free hand combing gently through Yori's soft curls. She smiled enchantingly up at him, making his heart skip a beat.

"Well…" she hedged convincingly and both Aido's eyebrows shot up this time, wondering what he'd done wrong.

"Kiss me again and I'll let you know" Yori put his mind at ease and Aido relaxed before doing just that. It was another couple of minutes before he groaned and released Yori before pushing slightly trembling fingers through his own hair. "I must be crazy to torture myself like this" he muttered.

Yori just laughed at that – Aido always made her feel feminine and beautiful. She moved back a little and reached for the bedside lamp behind her, switching it on but keeping the light dim. Then she pulled a pillow towards her and propped her head on her hand as she lay facing Aido. The vampire noble did the same thing but lay facing her, before catching her free hand in his. Quietly, he brought it up, sliding his lips lovingly over her knuckles before pressing the back of her hand to his cheek. Yori turned her hand around in his so that she could cup his cheek instead. Aido's eyes slid closed as he enjoyed the soft caress of her palm against his cheek. Then his fingers tightened a little, lifting her hand off his face as his eyes opened. "Yori" he began.

The small smile on Yori's lips trembled. Somehow, she knew what Aido was going to ask her… but she'd put it off long enough. "Yes, Hanabusa?" she prompted him gently. There was a faint, haunted look in the blue eyes now. "Yori, what we did that night… just before the school holidays. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

Yori's lips parted in surprise even as his words prompted that familiar ache in her heart to start again. "Why should you be sorry, Hanabusa?" she asked, forcing her voice to be even. "You didn't force me then and I _wanted_ you to make love to me" _I was the one who practically forced you to do it…_

Yori's forthrightness helped a bit to ease that haunted look in Aido's eyes. Her heartbeat accelerated a little when he moved closer to her. "Are you sure you're not sorry about that night, Yori?" he asked her softly. Both his voice and look were unbelievably gentle and Yori's green eyes welled with sudden tears. She wasn't sorry that it happened, and that it had been with _him_ but as for the possible outcome of it… Quickly, she blinked the tell tale moisture away then forced a laugh. "Of course not, Hanabusa. It was fantastic. Really."

Aido smiled a little and nodded, his shoulders sagging with relief. "Yes, it was" he murmured, his eyes telling her he had enjoyed every moment of it as well. "I wanted to ask you this before, over the phone but it – I just couldn't get the words to sound right" he admitted quietly.

Yori pulled her hand from his grasp and laid her index finger across his lips. "Don't bring up that night anymore, Hanabusa" she requested. "Please?" Aido nodded and kissed her finger then held her hand in his again. Casting about in her mind for a change of subject, Yori suggested "Tell me about your sister, Akina-san. You said the other day that she guessed you were seeing someone?"

Aido nodded soberly. "She could always read me like a book" he muttered. His blue eyes turned pensive as he stared down at her hand and Yori's heart thudded a little faster. "Did she find out about me?" she asked quietly. That made Aido look up at her but he shook his head. "No…"

That one word hung in the air between them and Yori frowned. "But?" she prompted, sensing there was more.

There was. Aido hesitated, but it was a lost cause - he never could keep anything from Yori either. "She knows you're not a – a… that you're… uhm, ah… different" _Oh, smooth one, Hanabusa. Real smooth…_

Yori's gaze was unblinking. "That I'm human?" she asked point blank.

Aido just managed to keep from wincing but he shook his head quickly. "No, she's doesn't know that. She just assumed that - that you're a normal class vampire, that you're not a noble like -" Aido broke off abruptly, almost biting his tongue out. _Crap. Like that was a necessary thing to say..._

Yori looked down at the sheets. _Oh, right. In addition to being completely different from him, she was also of a different… class. _

Yes, when they got right down to it, she was only _just_ a human, wasn't she? And Hanabusa wasn't _just_ a vampire. He was also the one and only son of a rich and powerful family of vampire nobles. Completely out of her league. Completely out of her world. And out of her universe, too if it came to that.

Yori's breath hitched painfully in her throat but she forced herself to smile at Aido. "Well, it's better than finding out that I'm not even a vampire, isn't it?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice steady. But if a normal class vampire isn't good enough for a noble class one, what chance would a normal human girl have then? Nothing. Less than nothing, really...

Aido could see the hurt in Yori's eyes and his own mirrored his pain. "Yeah… I guess" he said, his voice just as quiet. Then he sighed. "No. Oh, I don't know!" he groaned as he gave the pillow beside him a frustrated punch.

Yori watched him in silence, the ache in her heart intensifying. Cold, paralysing doubts were filling both her heart and mind again. Could she and Aido really continue like this? It was fine while they were at school but that wasn't reality. Not really. This was. Away from Cross Academy, where they were not just students but people who had families, positions and responsibilities to think of. And Aido had more of the latter two than her, just because of _who_ and _what_ he was.

Both of them were quiet now. Yori stared unseeingly at the sheets in front of her. There was no way out of this relationship, was there? They both wanted to continue it, but where would it lead them? Nowhere. And if her suspicions were right, she was in even greater trouble than before. She – a straight As student who never got into trouble at school. An exemplary daughter, sister and friend almost certainly in big trouble for something she did out of desperation… Sudden fear swelled in her heart and Yori choked down a small sob that tried to crawl out of her throat. She'd read of smart girls with bright futures who'd made mistakes before, who'd taken a chance on love and had their lives screwed up. She just never thought it could happen to her… well, that was something _else_ she had in common with those girls then... Yori willed her tears not to well up but when she inhaled a breath, it was shaky.

"Hey… Yori, are you OK?" Gentle fingers tipped her chin up and Aido's worried eyes looked straight into hers. "I'm sorry I said that" he added.

Yori shook her head immediately. "No, don't be" she whispered. Then she took a deep breath and sat up, dashing a hand across her eyes. "What you said was only the truth" she added, willing her voice to stay even.

Aido opened his mouth like he was going to argue but suddenly, Yori didn't want to hear anymore. There was no resolving it anyway, why worry needlessly? When they were together now? At least… this was what they had. Now. The present. Yes. Yori's heart firmed with resolve. Don't waste what we have now…

"Hanabusa" she whispered. "I've changed my mind. I want you to make love to me. Now."

Aido gaped at her, wondering if he'd heard wrongly. "Yori?" he asked, his voice uncertain.

Yori smiled shakily. "Make love to me, Hanabusa…" she repeated. _After all, there wasn't anything left to fear… was there?_ _Whatever that could have happened had already happened, she had nothing else left to lose._

As before, the young noble shook his head. "It _was_ too soon, Yori. So please – don't tempt me now…"

And as before, Yori ignored his protests. Determined to have her way, the petite blond's hands moved to grasp the front panels of her bathrobe. She pulled both sides open, baring her chest to Aido's shocked gaze.

Yori saw his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed, his wide eyes feasting on her bared curves. "Yori" he groaned. "Don't – don't tempt me…" But she only smiled because she could see his trembling hands were already reaching for her. The prevalent shyness of her first time had disappeared and Yori pulled her robe open even further, letting both sides slide right off her slender shoulders.

Aido's hands grasped her upper arms. He looked dazed and his breathing was coming out in rather shallow gasps. "Do you - do you really want this?" he asked, forcing his gaze from her breasts up to her eyes. His wide blue eyes were mutely begging her to say yes and no at the same time.

But Yori could only nod silently. _Yes, Hanabusa, I really, really do… _Somehow, he read the answer in her steady green eyes.

"Why?" Aido's eyes and voice were too full of adoring worship to look remotely suspicious. "Because you make me feel beautiful" Yori whispered.

A crooked smile formed on Aido's lips. "That's because you _are_ beautiful, sweetheart" he said honestly. Then his gaze drifted down again to her breasts. It looked like his imagination was faulty after all, because she was even more perfect than he remembered. Her breasts appeared fuller… more rounded… more beautiful… _perfect_. Aido's body tightened immediately in anticipation and desire.

Tugging Yori closer, he dipped his head and rained soft kisses on her breasts, breathing in the apple scent of the bath gel she had used mixed with her sweet wildflower scent that was always, always a part of Yori. With an effort, he wrenched his lips away from that silky warm skin and lifted his head to capture her lips. _Take it slow. Yori is still very new at this…_ he cautioned himself.

Aido threaded his fingers through her soft hair and pulled her closer, kissing her lovingly, encouraging her tongue to duel with his. His other hand reached for one of her breasts, cupping it. It fitted perfectly in his palm now and he groaned in pure delight, trembling fingertips ghosting lightly over the satiny skin. His thumb reached knowingly for the pink bud in the centre, already stiffened in shy anticipation of his touch.

Aido couldn't help squeezing her swelling flesh lovingly and Yori gasped into his mouth. Encouraged, his fingers tightened on her again. This time, Yori wrenched her mouth away from his as she uttered another gasp. Aido froze immediately. "Sorry" he quickly apologised. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, his eyes and voice filled with concern.

Yori quickly shook her head. "No, but they are a bit… uhm… tender"

"Oh" Aido's eyes were riveted to her curves again but he reluctantly withdrew his hand. "Why is that?" he asked, frowning a little as if confronted with something he didn't know. For some reason, Yori couldn't help grinning at his reaction. "I thought you were a genius?" she teased, laughing as he looked somewhat chagrined.

"It's because my menses is due soon" she explained quickly, crossing her fingers behind her back. She seemed to be doing a lot of this lately...

"Oh" Aido said again, then he paused. "So… that's why your appetite has increased as well?" he asked astutely. Even though there was nothing but frank curiosity in his gaze, Yori felt like flushing. "Yeah, I guess" she mumbled. It wasn't an out and out lie – she knew that a couple of her female classmates actually did experience swollen breasts and an increase in appetite a week before their menses arrived… just that it never happened to her.

Aido's hands were resting on his lap now as he digested this rather fascinating bit of news regarding the female body. Yori couldn't help smiling as she watched him for a moment.

"Do you need more facts or have I given you enough for now?" she asked, laughing a little. Aido grinned at that then reached for her again. "You can tell me more… but later" he agreed huskily before claiming her lips once more. This time, he worshipped her breasts with the utmost care, using feather light and kisses and caresses that made Yori moan softly in her throat. After he pulled the knot of her bathrobe tie loose, the young noble paused to admire her body. Yori didn't cover herself this time, basking in the admiration she could see in Aido's eyes. There was no hesitation now as he took off his shirt and jeans quickly before gathering her into his arms once more.

And this time, there was no pain at all. Aido's fingers caressed every part of her before preparing her with loving skill. Before long, Yori's body signaled her readiness for his possession and as the young noble settled between her thighs, her hips arched up eagerly to meet his. Aido obliged her every wish, making her body sing with pleasure. He was always mindful of his greater strength versus her own and he was equally careful of her aching breasts as well.

Again, Aido made sure Yori came before him, his pounding heart filled with overflowing satisfaction as she cried out his name, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Trembling with effort, Aido held onto his slipping control as he continued to move sensually and urgently against her, prolonging the exquisite sensations that held her in their grasp until the incredible feel of her body shuddering and convulsing tightly around him sent him finally tumbling helplessly into his own release.

Sated, happy and exhausted, Aido collapsed onto the bed and rolled off Yori before he pulled her against him and let his arm curl around her waist. "I love you" he murmured breathlessly as he pressed his lips to her hair again and again. "And I love you, Hanabusa" the blond girl echoed softly as she covered his arm with hers and let her legs tangle with his. The young noble smiled sleepily at her words before falling asleep, not realising that a silent tear had trickled out from under one of Yori's tightly closed eyelids.

- o -

The next time she opened her eyes, it was bright outside. Yori frowned then grabbed hold of the arm around her waist and lifted it up to her face. Aido's wristwatch told her it was already half past eight. Yori gaped at it in disbelief before shaking him awake. "Hanabusa, wake up! I've got to get back to my hotel… my brother is expecting me for breakfast! Wake up!"

The blond noble just threw an arm over his eyes, groaning. Yori shook him again before scrambling off the bed, not even bothering to wrap up in anything. In the bathroom, she hurriedly wore back her underwear and crumpled clothes, then threw water on her face and ran her fingers through her hair. She dried off quickly on a hand towel before going back to the bedroom.

Aido was thankfully sitting up in bed and slowly pulling on his shirt as he suppressed a yawn. "Hurry!" urged Yori. "I want to go back to my room and change before meeting them!"

Aido blinked, a little more wide awake now as he donned the rest of his clothes at a considerably faster speed. The two of them then snuck out of Ruka's room and tiptoed past the twin sharing one meant for him and Kain. Once out of the hotel, Aido slipped on his sunglasses again as they walked back to the other hotel. The blond noble suppressed another yawn with difficulty and Yori sent him a contrite look. "Sorry, I could have gone back by myself. Maybe I should've just let you sleep on" she apologised. Aido managed a smile and shook his head as he threw an arm around her. "It's OK, Yori, I can sleep again after this. Besides, I needed to get dressed as well in case Ruka came back to her room"

Yori nodded. With a deceptively innocent look, Aido continued "I don't think they are up yet, but I don't want to barge in unannounced, either. You know, just in case they were doing something similar to what we did last night..." Aido knew Kain was actually a gentleman with impeccable manners where ladies were concerned, so that was a highly unlikely scenario but an entertaining thought nonetheless.

Yori's cheeks flushed pink immediately and she punched him in the chest. "Hanabusa!" she hissed warningly, her glance darting quickly all around just in case the people milling around them heard his words. Aido gave a real groan as her small fist made sharp contact with his chest. He caught her hand adroitly and lifted it to his lips before smiling at her. "Relax, sweetheart, I was only joking..." Yori gave up and smiled back at him, and Aido took the opportunity to kiss her then.

"Hanabusa!"

At the sound of his name, Aido broke off the kiss. He raised his head and found himself looking straight into the shocked but familiar blue eyes of the last person he expected to meet here.

"Onee-san!" he exclaimed.

-- Chapter End --


	17. Chap 17: Confrontation

**Author Notes: **Well, what will big sister say then? Read and find out :D Oh, and I know I should actually put family names first, followed by their own names, but am too used to it being the other way around...

-- Chapter Start --

Akina Aido stared at the young couple not twelve feet in front of her, her initially hurried footsteps slowing down, then stopping altogether. She snatched off her designer sunglasses, despite the bright rays of the morning sunlight making her eyes water. Nope, she was not mistaken. The handsome blond youth in front of her, with an arm around that petite blond girl he was currently kissing _was_ most definitely her younger brother, Hanabusa, and the female noble couldn't stop herself from calling out his name in surprise.

For the past one week, Akina had been trying to find out the identity of the mysterious girl her brother was smitten with. She'd been unable to worm it out of Hanabusa's cousin Akatsuki, friends or even Kaname Kuran during the Ichijos' gala party and it had been on her mind ever since. After all, there was nothing Akina couldn't do once she set her mind to it…

When she next visited her parents' house for the weekend to meet with her relatives, Akina had been a little surprised to learn her brother had left them just the day before. According to their mother, he had gone to the seaside for a short weekend trip with that same cousin and their friend Ruka Souen. Ordinarily, Akina would have thought nothing of it but when their mother confessed Hanabusa hadn't actually disclosed the name of the town they were visiting, it just reminded her of her brother's evasiveness the week before. And he'd already known their relatives would be coming that same weekend too…

It wasn't difficult for Akina to find out exactly which seaside town they were at - her younger brother had a habit of jotting down notes as he went and sure enough, flight details and even the name of the hotel he would be staying at were scribbled on the slightly dog eared notepad lying on the nightstand in his room, next to his cell phone charger. _Elementary, my dear Hanabusa…_

Despite learning that all the hotel rooms at that seaside town were fully booked this weekend, Akina lost no time in booking a flight to the same place. And within ten minutes of arriving at the town itself, she had found the object of her search – just as well.

- o -

"Onee-san!" Aido exclaimed as he experienced the disconcerting feeling of his heart sinking right down to the soles of his sneakered feet. His sister was here... this meant that he had been found out, that the proverbial cat was out of the bag, the can of worms had been opened, heck, Pandora 's Box had been dug out and opened as well... Aido knew it was too late now to hide anything. Call it what you will, his life was screwed.

But amidst the rising panic in his chest, Aido was also conscious of a warm sense of relief countering it. For better or for worse, Akina-nee-san now knew exactly who – and what - the girl was, who'd occupied her younger brother's mind and thoughts to the near exclusion of everything else. Unconsciously, he took a deep breath before straightening his shoulders and turning to face his sister, his arm still around Yori's shoulders. She had not uttered a sound since his surprised exclamation but he knew she was staring at his older sibling. Who wouldn't, having seen Akina Aido for the first time?

Yori had never met this beautiful, slender, fashionably dressed young woman before, but even if Aido hadn't said anything, Yori would still have known who she was straightaway. It was apparent Aido's older sister would have fit right into the group of gorgeous Night Class students, which could only mean she was a vampire, and a noble at that. Indeed, the Aido family resemblance was striking. Her blond hair, hanging over her shoulders in loose waves, was the exact shade of Aido's tousled curls and her wide round eyes were only a shade lighter than his. Now she stood not three feet in front of them before Yori had time to even blink.

"Hanabusa?" Akina repeated. She blinked once, her eyebrows quirking as she took in the slightly wrinkled state of Aido's collared T-shirt and jeans before turning to look at the girl by his side. But it was her scent and not the crumpled state of her clothes that got the vampire female's full attention.

"Why, you – you're _human_!" Akina's round eyes widened in complete shock.

"Onee-san!" Aido's voice was a desperate whisper, his own eyes wide as he darted a quick glance around them. Luckily, there weren't too many people out and about at this hour – most of the small stalls on the pedestrian walk hadn't even opened yet. The people nearest to them were a small family whose two young children were arguing about what activity they wanted to do later, and an elderly couple standing about ten feet away, their rapt attention caught by a pair of seagulls flying low over the sea in search of their own breakfast.

Akina's eyes swung back to her brother, then she glanced around as well before her gaze came to rest rather pointedly at the arm Aido kept around Yori's shoulder. The young noble sighed. "Let's go sit somewhere and talk" he muttered.

Akina's lips pressed together in a thin line. No wonder Hanabusa hadn't wanted to talk about her. She should have suspected this but she never in her wildest dreams thought that he would go for – for a _human_! Sure, some of them were really pretty and she knew how appealing their blood was, especially to her playboy of a brother but to fall for one of them!

Unacceptable.

Now Akina snorted lightly. "Talk about what? How you've been keeping the truth from us? How you've been dating a – a human?" she demanded quietly.

Under Aido's arm, Yori's shoulders went suddenly rigid and he bristled at once. "Onee-san, don't say that, please!" he hissed at her.

Akina shook her head, looking straight at her brother and ignoring Yori altogether. "Hanabusa, are you crazy?" Her voice was still quiet but disapproving. "I thought you were dating below your class as it is, but this – " she waved a distracted hand at Yori. "This is even worse!"

Yori wasn't surprised at how Aido's sister knew who - or what - she was straight off but she inhaled sharply on a small gasp at her words. The sound of that stabbed right through Aido's heart. His lips pressed into a thin line as well and his back straightened even more than before. "Her name is Sayori Wakaba, onee-san. Would you _please_ at least give her the respect of addressing her by name…!" Aido's voice quavered, his voice a mixture of arrogant command and desperate plea. Akina was, after all, his older sister and the sibling closest to him.

Akina blinked again. For a moment, she just stood there, as if frozen in shock by his words. Then visibly, she pulled herself together, seeming to remember who and where she was. She looked straight into Yori's green eyes for the first time.

"My apologies, Wakaba-san" she said, more graciously, if a little stiffly. "That was unforgivably rude of me, but I was quite taken by surprise. My name is Akina Aido."

Yori gave a cautious nod. "I know" she replied. "How do you do, Akina-san?" She didn't flinch or drop her gaze from the searching blue eyes as the female vampire studied her person.

This Sayori girl wasn't exactly pretty especially if you compared her to the other girls Hanabusa had dated in the past – she wasn't even his type. Oh, she was... presentable, but it was her eyes that made Akina pause. This human girl's eyes were a clear, clear green and they looked intelligent and fearless. She was clearly no simpering, empty headed girl. It was obvious that she knew the Aidos were vampires but that hadn't seemed to bother her at all. Perhaps she'd already given her blood to Hanabusa... Oh, this was not good. In addition to that, the rumpled state of the clothes she was wearing now hinted at a far deeper intimacy than Akina was comfortable with and her expression was disturbed as she turned back to her brother.

"Hanabusa" she began. Her voice was softer but Aido stiffened all the same. He knew what was coming – reasonable and logical reasons on why he shouldn't be dating Yori, or any other human girl for that matter. And he didn't need to hear those – hadn't he gone through each and everyone of those same arguments himself? He wasn't stupid, he _knew_ it was taboo to date a human girl, damnit! And if that was true for even a normal class vampire, what more for a noble born one and the only son to boot!

Akina read the troubled yet stubborn thoughts in her younger brother's eyes and her own showed a glimpse of pain as she slowly shook her head. "You can't, Hanabusa. You know that, don't you?" she said gently, her heart aching for him.

Aido stuck out his chin stubbornly. "I can and I will" he muttered sullenly.

Akina sighed. "You are the only son, Hanabusa" she reminded him in that same, soft, reasonable voice that would wear down anyone's defenses if they heard them long enough.

Aido swallowed, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, onee-san, but I can't abandon Yori. I won't give her up!" he vowed as just quietly.

Akina opened her mouth to speak again but this time, Yori beat her to it. "Stop, both of you, please...!" she said and both siblings looked at her, startled.

Quietly, Yori shrugged Aido's arm off. Automatically, he reached for her again but she shook her head, taking a step back. She smiled at Aido but it didn't reach her eyes. "Hanabusa... she's right, you know" she said softly. Aido immediately shook his head but Yori smiled again. "No. I have to go meet my brother now but - "

Akina frowned at that and cut in. "Your brother? Is he here?" she asked. It was obvious she was wondering if Yori's family knew about their relationship and Yori shook her head. "He doesn't know" she said truthfully. "But I promised to meet him for breakfast"

"Yori, please wait" Aido didn't want her to leave like this and his hand closed over hers. Not roughly, but firmly. "I'll take you there" he told her. Then he looked at his sister. "Wait for me here, onee-san. I'll be back shortly, I promise"

Akina inclined her head. Yori gave her a small bow before turning around, walking to her hotel with Aido beside her. He was silent during the short walk there but Yori knew how he was feeling - she could even tell the difference in his breathing. And after a moment, she pressed closer to his side, wanting to feel his warmth. Automatically, Aido dropped her hand and curled his arm around her waist instead, pulling her close and rejoicing when she pressed closer against his side.

At the entrance of the hotel, they paused. Aido wanted to go in but Yori stopped him. "Please, Hanabusa, go see your sister" she told him quietly. Aido opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak but Yori shook her head. "No, don't say anything. Your sister is right and you know it"

Aido shook his head vehemently at that. "No!" he disagreed.

Yori only smiled sadly and Aido groaned. "No, she's not, Yori. She's not!" he insisted.

Yori kept smiling. "She is and you know it too, Hanabusa" she said gently, her voice sad. "No, no, she's not…" Aido's voice quivered and broke, his shoulders finally sagging. He looked away, blinking hard. Yes. All right, so he did know it, and he'd known it from the first time he went out with her. So what? He loved Yori – and he wanted no other person now.

Seeing the miserable acceptance in his face, Yori sighed. "I have to go" she said, her voice that same gentle tone. She reached up to cup his cheek and Aido's head swung back to her immediately, his hand going up to cover hers, his wet eyes searching out her similarly wet ones. After a moment, he bent down to kiss her softly.

"I love you, Yori" he whispered.

"I know. Go see your sister, Hanabusa" Yori whispered back. She turned but Aido's fingers tightened on her hand. "And I still want to see you" he continued, his voice steady again, even determined.

Yori smiled at that. This time, it reached her eyes and she nodded before asking "Seven o'clock?"

Aido shook his head gravely. "Five" he countered promptly.

Yori couldn't help laughing a little at that. "You'd still be sleeping, Hanabusa! Six, OK?"

Aido nodded reluctantly and kissed her again before allowing her to walk into the hotel. He stayed there for a half a minute before turning around. He had to meet Akina now and it wouldn't be fun…

- o -

An hour or so later, Aido stepped back into the welcome coolness of the hotel he was staying at. He was even more miserable than before. Akina was very, very good at influencing people on what to do – she was so good at it, you couldn't even hate her. All you could do was agree to everything she said in spite of your own convictions and hate yourself for being so weak into the bargain.

All throughout their conversation, taken place on the furthest wooden bench under a large, shady tree, Akina had softly but resolutely pleaded her case – Hanabusa was the only son of a rich and prominent vampire noble family, he had responsibilities from the day he was born that were just biding their time until he was matured enough to carry them on his shoulders, his parents would be heartbroken, his friends and acquaintances would be shocked, etc. Aido knew all that already – hadn't he told himself the very same things when he first found himself falling for Yori? But it was no use, he was already in love with her and that was that.

Aido had found the strength from within him to tell her that as well. Honestly and with determination. To her credit, Akina hadn't laughed at him. She could tell that he truly believed in what he said to be true - after all, her brother had never behaved like this about anybody else. When she heard of his vow not to take Yori's blood, a vow he had made on impulse but one he had also managed to hold on to all the same, Akina actually found herself quite impressed.

After they'd both said what they wanted to, both brother and sister had sat there for a while in silence. Akina finally roused herself – she still had to book a return flight and decided not to take up Aido's reluctant suggestion on asking Ruka if she could share her room. After all, her sole purpose in coming here was to seek her brother out and not to indulge in sight-seeing. As both siblings parted in surprisingly more cordial terms than either had expected, Akina hugged Aido tightly, reminding him to return home the following day. She made no further mention about Yori.

Home. To another three weeks of holiday with his family but away from Yori once more. Aido would see her back at school, after the holidays, but what then? What would happen after that? He didn't know but it couldn't be good - even his heart knew that. In the hotel, Aido dragged his feet towards the lift area, his mind buzzing with a thousand questions and his heart a heavy ache in his chest. Logically, he knew he and Yori couldn't have a 'relationship' but when they were together, it felt so right, he couldn't believe it was wrong in any way...

"Hanabusa" Kain's deep voice was quiet but it carried and Aido looked up, blinking. His cousin and Ruka were sitting in the small lounge next to the lift area, sharing a pot of tea.

Aido forced a smile on his face as he walked over and perched on the armrest of Kain's cushioned chair. A waitress came over to take his order, smiling flirtatiously at him but Aido just shook his head and waved her away. He looked rather curiously at Ruka. "Hey, are you OK now? Akatsuki said you weren't feeling - "

"I'm fine" Ruka interrupted quickly. Her cheeks had warmed slightly and Aido blinked in surprise. Had something actually happened between her and Akatsuki last night? He opened his mouth to ask but Kain had noticed Ruka's discomfiture and cut in smoothly. "Where's Sayori now, Hanabusa?"

His cousin sounded genuinely concerned and Aido turned towards him, forgetting what he'd been about to ask Ruka. Or perhaps it wasn't all that important to him. "She's gone back to her hotel to meet her brother for breakfast"

"And is my room still… presentable?" asked Ruka as she arched a finely shaped brow at him. Aido knew her question was innocent, but much to his chagrin, he found himself blushing far more than she had.

_Crap._

Now both of them were staring at him curiously. After a moment, Ruka dropped her gaze. A small smile was on her lips as she admired her perfectly manicured nails. Kain's lips parted in surprise. "Hanabusa…" he started, frowning. Hurriedly, Aido shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to hear anymore recriminations about his actions, not even from his cousin. Not now. "So, what are your plans for today?" he asked, hurriedly changing the subject.

Kain hesitated, then relented and turned to the girl on his right. "Ruka?" he asked quietly. Aido was used to Kain falling in with Ruka's whims and fancies all the time but there was now a certain sort of... intimacy... between them that hadn't quite existed before. It looked like both he and Kain had secrets to keep.

- o -

For the umpteenth time that day, the petite blond girl in the clinic picked up her cell phone - it was actually Hideki's cast-off since he'd gotten a newer model last week - and checked its LCD screen. No calls, no messages, nothing. Well, she did receive some calls and messages – a couple of them from Yuuki but nothing from Hanabusa Aido even though she'd seen him record her number carefully into his own cell phone.

A week had passed since Yori came back from that seaside town. She had met Aido again that evening after informing her brother and his wife that she would be spending time with her friends that night as well. After a delicious dinner in which both of them were rather quiet, they had gone back to her hotel room to spend time together. Neither of them was in the mood to make love - Akina's visit was still clear in their minds, so they ended up watching TV and munching on chips, Yori resting sleepily against Aido's chest as he hugged her close to him. But by the time she awoke the next morning, Aido had already left and she was alone once more.

And in the past week, she hadn't heard from him. Not once. After two days, Yori had even tried calling his cell phone a few times, but always received the same unavailable message. Was Aido avoiding her now? Had he changed his number to avoid receiving her calls? Had he decided to end their relationship? Surely not! And surely… not like this, not in this callous, uncaring way...

Yori refused to believe that – she couldn't have been mistaken about the love she'd felt from Aido, the way he looked at her, spoke to her, treated her, _loved_ her… but uneasiness and unending questions swirled around her brain at all hours of the day and at night, making restful sleep almost impossible to attain.

She glanced up at the wall clock above the shelves of medication. Four weeks of school holiday had now passed and her menses, which was supposed to have come yesterday, if she counted right (and she was sure she had), hadn't shown up at all. Yori tried hard not to freak out anymore than she already was. Aside from the rather uncomfortable fact that her breasts were still heavy and swollen, her increased appetite over the past couple of weeks had also started to affect her waistline. It wasn't really noticeable because of her slender figure, but there was a definite thickening around her waist now. And when she undressed and turned to the side in front of the mirror, a very small tummy showed itself.

Yori sighed tiredly – she really couldn't take the suspense anymore... During the mid-morning lull, when there was only one patient waiting to see her brother, she made up her mind and excused herself to the girl who was working there part time. Walking out into the sunshine, Yori headed for one of the town's pharmacies and went inside purposefully, searching along the aisle until she came to the section she wanted. There were more pregnancy test indicators on the shelves than she cared to count and she pursed her lips before finally selecting two from the mid-priced range, each a different brand from a different manufacturer. Just in case.

She was shaking inside but looked outwardly calm and collected as she paid for both kits, telling herself she was just imagining the disapproving look the female cashier gave her. Yori had deliberately gone to the pharmacy her brother didn't frequent – she didn't want the proprietor of the other pharmacy to recognise her and let slip to her brother one fine day that his younger sister had purchased not one, but two pregnancy test kits.

Yori then walked over to one of the town's hotels and locked herself in a vacant cubicle in the Ladies' washrooms. Three minutes later, she was staring numbly at the twin blue lines marking the test stick in her trembling hand. No doubt about it – _she was pregnant_.

Yori tore open the other box and read the instructions as carefully as she had read the ones in the other box, even though both were similar. One minute later, she had her answer. It was the same as the other one. _She was definitely pregnant._

Great. Just great…

Ten minutes later, Yori found herself sitting in a small café. She was trembling from head to foot and staring at the chocolate sundae in front of her which she had no memory of ordering. She supposed this could be considered as indulging in comfort food but found no comfort in that thought at all. The café's cosy interior reminded her of her weekend sojourns to the small town next to Cross Academy with Yuuki or Aido and its delicious treats.

Feeling suddenly overwhelmed, tears started leaking from Yori's eyes – she felt lonelier than she had ever felt before. Her cell phone beeped and her heart leapt as she grabbed it. But it was from Yuuki, forwarding a joke she had received. It looked like Yuuki was making good use of her latest present from Kaname... Suddenly desperate to hear a familiar voice, Yori impulsively called her friend.

"Yori-chan? Hey, fancy you calling me!" Yuuki's voice sounded happy and cheerful but it only caused more tears to leak out from Yori's eyes as her throat closed up. For a moment, she couldn't even _breathe_, much less speak.

"Hello? Are you there, Yori-chan?"

The blond girl pulled herself together but when she answered, her voice was shaky. It was a lucky thing the café was quite deserted at this time. All of a sudden, Yori broke down in tears and found herself confessing everything to Yuuki, starting with what had happened between her and Aido on the last night of school itself.

It wasn't voiced out very clearly and some words were incoherently spoken and mixed with sobs. There was silence from Yuuki when Yori finally finished. To the auburn haired girl's credit, she didn't say much although Yori could easily picture her friend with those brown eyes wide and her hand covering her mouth in shock.

But when Yuuki spoke, there was no accusation or recrimination at all in her voice. "Yori-chan? Please – come stay with us here" she offered without any hesitation at all. Someone spoke in the background – it was Chairman Cross, asking about her and Yori's heart sank. She was dragging other people into her problems now...

But Yuuki was speaking again, her normally soft voice firmer than it had ever been. "Yori-chan, I insist. Go back home, pack your clothes, then get on the next bus here. If you aren't in town by this evening, Zero and I will personally come over to your house and drag you here, you got that?"

More tears flowed from Yori at her friend's generous offer and she couldn't answer Yuuki immediately.

"Yori-chan? Did you hear what I just said?" Yuuki had raised her voice and this time, Yori forced herself to answer. "Yuuki-chan… thank you, I will be there as soon as I can" she replied gratefully before terminating the call.

- o -

Barely two hours later, Yori was on the bus enroute to the small town next to Cross Academy. After calling Yuuki, she had washed her face, paid for her uneaten sundae and brushed aside the kindly questions from the concerned waitress at the café. Then she had returned to the clinic where she informed her brother she was invited to stay with her friend at Cross Academy for the remaining two weeks of the school holiday. Mariko's morning sickness had decreased after coming back from the seaside and Hideki agreed immediately. Next, Yori called her father. It wasn't difficult to get his permission, since he knew it must be somewhat lonely at home with only her brother and his wife to keep her company. It would of course be much better to enjoy her closest friend's company...

Yori leaned back against her seat, staring unseeingly at the scenery flashing past outside the windows. She was still confused but felt better since she would be with Yuuki again in about six hours' time… Tired out, she closed her eyes and slept.

- o -

Dr. Hideki Wakaba had just attended to his last patient before lunchtime when his cell phone rang. The number flashing on the screen was unfamiliar to him but he answered it anyway.

"Hello"

"Hello? May I ask who this number belongs to?"

Hideki frowned. Despite the polite tone from the obviously female voice, the question itself was still rude – after all, you were supposed to introduce yourself when making a call, and not question the other person's identity without first revealing your own…

"May I ask who would like to know this?" he countered smoothly.

There was a pause at the other end now as if the caller was trying to decide whether or not to reply to his question. Hideki waited patiently. Then the female voice spoke again. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. My name is Akina Aido."

Hideki nodded. "And I am Dr. Hideki Wakaba"

"May I know if you are related to Sayori Wakaba?"

Hideki nodded again. "She is my younger sister" he clarified, then frowned. "Why do you wish to know?"

There was another pause before Akina spoke again, her voice sounding worried. "I may need your help, Dr. Wakaba. My brother has gone missing for a week."

-- Chapter End --


	18. Chap 18: Confusion

**Author Notes: **Well, we get to find out what's up with Aido. A couple of things to note - I've made up his parents' names and have their children used the Western rather than Japanese way of addressing them so bear with me, OK? Well, Zero and Yuuki have always done that, anyway! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter.

-- Chapter Start --

When Yori stepped down from the bus in the small town next to Cross Academy, Zero and Yuuki were already there. The obvious fact that the two Cross Academy prefects were waiting for her made a lump rise in Yori's throat. Hot tears welled up in her eyes as Yuuki grinned and rushed forward to envelope her in a bear hug, squealing "Yori-chan!" right in her ear. At that moment, Yori couldn't speak. She could only return her friend's hug and try as hard as she could not to cry.

"Don't worry, Yori-chan… everything will be all right" Yuuki whispered in her ear. Yori hadn't realised just how much she had been longing for someone to say these words to her and they actually caused a couple of tears to fall before she pulled herself together. After the girls finally separated, Yori quickly palmed away the moisture on her cheeks. But if either Yuuki or Zero saw her actions or her tears, they didn't comment.

"Good to see you, Yori… allow me" Zero's quiet voice was followed by the weight of Yori's overnight bag being lifted off her shoulder and she gave him a quick smile. "Thanks, Zero-kun."

The silver haired prefect nodded in return then led the way to Chairman Cross' Honda Accord, parked nearby. Yori had to smile at that – it was only a five minute walk back to school... "Wow, such royal treatment, I'm impressed!" she quipped. Yuuki smiled back. "Father always forgets to top up the gas so…" she shrugged it off, not wanting her friend to know that the Chairman actually had no idea they had borrowed his car.

As Zero got behind the wheel, Yori nodded at him. "Does he know?" she whispered to Yuuki, who shook her head immediately. "No one knows, Yori, don't worry" she whispered back. "I just told him you and Aido had a lover's quarrel and haven't spoken in a week, that's all"

That made Yori frown. Goodness, Zero must think her a complete wimp if a mere quarrel with her boyfriend was enough to reduce her to tears and want the comfort of her friend's company… "Yuuki-chan" she protested weakly, only to receive a stern frown from the auburn haired girl. "Hush, and get in the car" Yuuki ordered.

Yori knew she'd probably lost most of Zero's respect the moment he knew she was dating Aido so this shouldn't make any difference to him, right? She sighed before getting into the car. If Zero was surprised about both girls sitting in the back seat, he didn't show it, staying his usual quiet self as he drove them back to Cross Academy and leaving both girls to converse by themselves.

"I'm sorry for dropping in like this, Yuuki-chan. I'm sure you wanted more time with Zero, right?" whispered Yori. Yuuki smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry, Yori-chan. Zero and I have spent a lot of time together during the past few weeks" She'd loved every minute of it, Zero too, but her concern now was for Yori.

As the car turned into the main gates of the school, the setting sun bathed the familiar outline of the school buildings in orange and reddish hues. Yori's eyes fixed onto the familiar scene almost hungrily. It seemed like ages since she'd left this place. How things have changed for her since then… Silently, she sighed, one hand unconsciously moving to touch her stomach.

"Oh, by the way, Father is meeting Yagari-san for dinner so we're on our own tonight" Yuuki commented casually. Yori nodded, feeling relieved - she wasn't sure if she could endure an evening of the Headmaster's bright chatter with the mood she was in. But when the three of them walked in the front door of the main building, they were met by Chairman Cross himself, looking uncharacteristically grave.

"Yori, how nice to see you again, did you have a pleasant trip?" he greeted her with a smile. But it looked somewhat forced and Yori's heart sank even as she smiled in return. "Yes, I did. Thank you for having me here, Chairman Cross" she replied politely. "I hope you don't mind…" she added a bit uncertainly. The older man waved his hand airily. "Ah, think nothing of it, Yori. You are most welcome here anytime!" he reassured her heartily but his smile has disappeared again.

Yuuki frowned as she tilted her head to one side. "Father, did something come up?" she asked with her usual frankness. "I thought you were going to have dinner and a movie with Yagari-san?"

Yori's eyebrows rose at that, she didn't know the Headmaster was on good terms with Zero's former sensei. Chairman Cross nodded and sighed heavily, looking rather disappointed. "Yes, he brought me back just now. We had actually planned on – " He broke off at Zero's sudden loud cough; the silver haired prefect was looking like he didn't want to find out what the evening's entertainment entailed and the older man paused for a moment as he eyed his adopted son suspiciously. After a moment, he shrugged before turning back to Yori, his gaze kindly once more. "Yori, I need to speak to you once you've freshened up"

All three pairs of eyes widened in surprise. "Me?" Yori asked. "Is anything wrong? My Father? Or my brothers?" she asked quickly. But Chairman Cross shook his head quickly. "No, it's not about your family, I'm sure they're fine."

Yori blinked then nodded. "OK" she murmured before turning around and following Yuuki down the corridor. She would be sharing her friend's room since the Sun Dorms would remain closed until the end of this week.

"I wonder what Father wants" mused Yuuki as she sat on her bed and watched Yori extract a clean change of clothing and a towel from her bag. Yori looked serious as she replied "Perhaps he wants to go over the chores he expects me to do around here. You know, to pay for my room and board?"

Yuuki's mouth parted in surprise and Yori grinned at her friend. Despite her problems, it was good to meet with Yuuki and Zero again. At the very least, she didn't feel so alone anymore.

"Oh, Father wouldn't do that!" Yuuki said but she giggled appreciatively all the same. "Or perhaps he wants a chess rematch?" she suggested innocently. It was Yori's turn to laugh then. "I don't mind letting him win one round if it gets me out of chores!" she replied before going off to take a shower.

But it wasn't either one.

- o -

Ten minutes later, Yori was seated in the Chairman's study. "Yori, I received a call from Hanabusa Aido's older sister this afternoon" the older man started.

"Akina Aido?" Yori enquired in surprise. The Chairman didn't seem surprised that she knew the vampire noble's name. He merely nodded. "Yes, that's right. She wanted to know when you would be arriving here because she wanted to speak to you"

Yori's eyes widened. "How did she know – " she began but the Chairman lifted up a hand. "She called your brother, Dr. Wakaba" he said rather dryly and Yori's eyes widened in shock. _Hideki-nii-san?_

"Akina Aido managed to trace his cell phone number from a hotel room that was booked under the name of Ruka Souen." Even before Chairman Cross mentioned the name of the hotel as well as its location, Yori's cheeks suddenly flushed with colour and she quickly looked down, her heartbeat accelerating. So that's how Akina got Hideki-nii-san's number, she thought numbly. She recalled using the room phone to let her brother know she would be spending the night with friends due to the heavy rain… the night she and Hanabusa had made love for the second time.

Chairman Cross cleared his throat and Yori looked up reluctantly. He smiled at her reassuringly. "Your brother refused to disclose your cell phone number to Akina but he told her that you were on your way here. That's why she called me this afternoon. She urgently requested that you call her as soon as you arrived. This is her number." He handed over a piece of paper and indicated the telephone on his desk. "Take as long as you like, Yori. We'll be in the kitchen getting dinner ready."

Chairman Cross' kindly smile disappeared as he went out of his study. This whole situation was rather disturbing. He had found out that the resident playboy vampire of Cross Academy was seeing Yori Wakaba from some hints accidentally dropped by Yuuki during the school holidays but he thought the sensible and level headed girl more than capable of dealing with 'Idol-sempai'. But for one of Aido's family members to actually call him and sound so worried into the bargain… well, he wondered if Kaname-kun was also aware of this.

Alone in the study, Yori stared at the number on the piece of paper, her heart beating anxiously in her chest. One part of her mind acknowledged the Chairman's kindness in letting her use his telephone so she wouldn't need to use her own cell phone and disclose her number to Akina. But Yori was mostly caught up with _why_ Aido's sister wanted to speak to her in the first place. It had to be about Aido… she thought and before she reached for the phone, she took a few deep breaths to compose herself

Fifteen minutes later, Yori replaced the receiver gently back on its cradle and stared unseeingly at it. She was right – it was about Aido. Well, at least she now knew why he hadn't called her once this past week, even though he should have. The young noble had had a big argument with his parents the moment he'd gotten home from the seaside.

Yori sighed as she rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes. Akina had sounded very different on the phone just now. Her voice was not as coolly poised as it had been at the seaside last week but shaking with worry as she related to Yori what had happened a week ago at her family home…

_Hanab__usa was a favourite amongst his younger cousins and both Akina and her mother, Hanako Aido, had been barraged by questions on where he was and why wasn't he at home to greet his relatives. It made Hanako upset and in trying to pacify her mother later in her room, Akina had accidentally disclosed the fact that her one and only son was dating a human girl and had gone to see her._

_As soon as he'd stepped into the house__ the following night, Aido was informed by the family butler to show himself in his father's study immediately. The young noble had a sinking feeling that this was somehow connected with Yori but he complied after handing over his suitcase to the butler. When Aido walked into the study and closed the door behind him, one look at his parents' stern and disapproving faces as well as Akina's pale one and he knew he was right. Both his parents had found out about Yori… from Akina of course._

_Anger swelled in Aido's heart and he shot __his sister a furious look. The temperature of the room dropped a few degrees as he struggled to hang on to his temper. He'd wanted to inform his parents himself about Yori but he wanted to plan it out first, to break it to them gently and not have it dropped on their heads like a bomb. _

_But it was too late now and the row that followed was inevitable and stormy. Again, those same arguments and reasons, that Aido had tortured himself with for weeks, that Akina had reminded him of recently, all came out but sounding ten times more powerful and more damning from his parents' lips. Aido endured it as best he could but through it all, he knew he couldn't let Yori go. He loved her, how could he forget about her?_

_Barely controlled anger and impatience __soon turned to accusations. Aido had inherited his impulsiveness from his father, Akashi Aido and within minutes, the two of them were almost shouting at each other. The older man's eyes were crimson and he was shaking with anger and humiliation at the very thought of the shame this… scandal… would bring down upon his family._

"_You are my only son, Hanabusa!" he shouted. "Do not disgrace us like this!"_

_His father's words stabbed a stake right through Aido's pounding heart. Yori a _disgrace_? How could she be, when she had done nothing but make him happy? When she had seen the person he was inside and brought him out to show that he was more than just the spoiled only son of a rich and noble family, more than just a vain and shallow playboy? When she made him want to be a better person every minute of every day to please her, to be worthy of her? _

"_Yori is not a disgrace, Father. Please… you don't know her!" he pleaded raggedly. Oh, why hadn't he planned for this inevitability?_

"_Hanabusa" Hanako intervened quietly, shooting her husband a look. "You are still young, my son. You can have any girl you want. We will accept your choice as long as she is a noble, you know that"_

_Aido shook his head determinedly. "Thank you, Mother, but I don't want anyone but Yori"_

"_Yori!" Akashi's voice was contemptuous. "Who is this Yori? Just a nobody, just a foolish human girl infatuated with your looks and charm, Hanabusa. Does she want money? Is that it? Well, if that is all she wants…"_

_Aido choked down a sob__, his face flushed with rage and his hands shaking by his sides. He was so angry he couldn't even think of what his father said as laughable. Yori in love with his looks and charm? Yori after his money? It couldn't be further away from the truth…_

_Akina shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "She is not so foolish as you think, Father" she murmured, shooting an apologetic look at her younger brother who glared back at her._

"_Do not try to defend your brother, Akina. You did the right thing by informing us" her father said righteously and Akina closed her eyes, her heart heavy with guilt. _

"_How could Kuran-san let this happen? He was supposed to take care of you" Hanako fretted and Aido's head snapped back to her. "It is not Kaname-sama's fault" he said immediately. The pureblood had tried to warn him twice already… but it was too late._

"_No" Akashi agreed __darkly, his face flushed with anger. "It is yours and I want you to break off this silly fling right now, Hanabusa." He paused. "Do the right thing, son" he added, his voice softer… even pained. But as Aido kept silent, Akashi grew angry again. "Do not forget, you are our only son and you have a responsibility to uphold. It's time you live up to it!"_

_Again, that word - Aido felt like screaming his head off. He'd grown up with that word all his life but he'd also been pampered all this while. He'd assumed that one day he would fall in love with a beautiful vampire of noble stature, marry her as was his right and produce the requisite number of little nobles. How could he have known that he would give his heart away to Yori?_

"_Do you hear me, Hanabusa?" It was impossible not to – his father's voice was practically a shout, his fangs already showing between his lips. "It's either your position here, as our son, or this Yori girl!"_

_Helpless tears stung Aido's eyes. All his life, he'd been their precious and adored son and he'd looked up to them. But Yori… God help him, he couldn't give her up either. "Please Father… don't force me like this" he choked out, tears welling up in his eyes. _

_Akina bit her lip, looking away. _I'm sorry, Hanabusa. I'm so sorry…

_There was a terrible moment of utter silence as the temperature in the room dropped, Aido's powers acting up as he tried to hold onto his emotions. But he couldn't. The hot tears in his eyes threatened to spill and before he disgraced himself any further, the distressed noble whirled around and ran out of the study. They heard his footsteps pounding up the stairs and the distant slam of his room door._

_Aido left the house that night without telling anyone. His suitcase was gone of course, and a few clothes, his wallet and cell phone…_

But he didn't call me, thought Yori miserably. How she wished he had. She hadn't known what Aido had gone through and her heart ached for him. Akina was surprised - she'd thought Yori would be the first person her brother would call and her astonishment warmed Yori's heart a little.

"So where do you think he could be?" Akina asked, sounding much younger than she actually was. She had also called Kain and Ruka as soon as she found that he was missing but they hadn't heard from him either. Apparently, no one had… but Akina couldn't go around asking everyone she knew, it would be too humiliating for her parents if word got out that their only son had run away.

"I don't know" replied Yori truthfully. Worry had replaced her initial heartache over Aido's silence. Perhaps he hadn't called her not because he hadn't wanted to but because he was unable to? Yori's heart started pounding even more anxiously inside her and she felt queasy. She couldn't do this alone - she needed help, secrets be damned.

With an abrupt movement, Yori got up from the chair and left the Chairman's study.

- o -

"Oh, Yori-chan… are you sure?" Yuuki's brown eyes were wide as she held on to her friend's hand. All four of them, including the Chairman, were now sitting around the kitchen table. Preparations for dinner were more or less forgotten even though Zero continued to keep a watchful eye on the pot simmering away on the stove.

One look at Yori's white face when she appeared in the kitchen had the Chairman jumping up to make a hot cup of chocolate, regardless of the fact that it was almost dinnertime. He explained to Zero and Yuuki about Akina's phone call as Yori sipped gratefully at the hot and much too sweet beverage.

Then it was Yori's turn to talk. At first, she looked at the Chairman as she informed him that she'd been dating Hanabusa Aido for a couple of months before the school holidays started. The older man didn't say anything, merely nodded once or twice although he did fix Yuuki with a stern 'So that was what all those weekend outings to town were really for' look, which the auburn haired girl ignored as best as she could.

Then Yori's explanation slowed down and she took another gulp of hot chocolate before continuing. This time, she looked at Yuuki and Zero as she disclosed how she joined her brother and his wife to the seaside and arranged to meet Aido there, with the result that his sister had found them out. Finally, she ended with what Akina had told her earlier, about Aido having run away.

There was silence in the kitchen for a few moments as they digested this news. Yori forced a trembling smile on her lips. "I'm sorry, Yuuki-chan, Chairman, Zero-kun…" The blond girl looked at each of them in turn. "I've gotten you involved in my personal problems"

Yuuki shook her head immediately, giving Yori's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't say that, Yori-chan! We're your friends, remember?" she chided softly before turning her head to look at the boy beside her. Zero nodded immediately. "If there's anything we can do to help, we will" he offered quietly.

Chairman Cross agreed at once before standing up, his gentle eyes now determined and gleaming with resolve behind his spectacles. "Let's get dinner out of the way, and then we'll see what we can do" He sounded a lot more capable than his usual cheerful, scatterbrained self as he shooed both girls out of the kitchen, saying Zero's help was all he needed.

Perhaps he suspected that Yori had more to confide in Yuuki. He was right – in the half hour that followed before dinner, Yori confided in Yuuki the other bits she hadn't wanted the other two males to know, namely finding out about her pregnancy and how she felt about it.

Halfway through dinner, Yori's cell phone rang. It was Akina – Yori had given the female noble her number after all. Kain had called Akina earlier, saying it was possible that Aido may be somewhere near Cross Academy, seeing as how familiar the place was to him. It could be a hunch, or it could be instinct but Kain had sounded reasonably sure, having known his cousin since childhood.

As soon as he heard that, Chairman Cross went to his study to call Yagari. He planned on asking the tall vampire hunter to check out the town next to the school.

Yori bit her lip as she pondered something. "Would Kaname-sempai be able to help, Yuuki-chan?" she asked her friend, having known about the pureblood being Yuuki's brother but the auburn haired girl shook her head. "Kaname-onii-san and Ichijo-sempai are having a two day meeting with the council. They will only return here tomorrow" she said regretfully. Her brother would probably know best where and how to find Aido…

They were finishing up dinner when Yori's cell phone rang again. It was Akina and she was on her way to Cross Academy right now, with Kain and Ruka. Chairman Cross' eyebrows shot up in surprise – quite a reunion this was turning out to be! It looked like the Moon Dorms would have more guests tonight… possibly Akina could sleep with Ruka since her roommate Rima was away. The Chairman hurried off to his study once more to make a call, notifying the Moon Dorm help to prepare Kain and Aido's room as well as Ruka's.

Since Kain was the one driving, Zero estimated that they would arrive at Cross Academy in a mere couple of hours' time and the four of them hurriedly finished dinner and cleared up. Within an hour, Touga Yagari arrived. The hunter was dressed in his usual ensemble of cotton shirt, jeans, boots and long coat.

"Touga" Cross greeted. "What took you so long?"

Yagari sent him a dry look from his remaining blue eye as he stepped in – he was still none too pleased at having to miss both dinner and movie. "I snooped around in town before I came here" he drawled. "It seems our young hero has a sweet tooth. He was last seen in one of the cafes two days ago."

"Sweet Treats café?" chorused Yuuki and Yori at the same time and Zero's ex-sensei nodded in surprise. Yori exhaled in sheer relief, feeling dangerously close to shedding tears again as Yuuki squealed happily. "I knew it! We'll find him soon, Yori-chan!" she cried out happily as she hugged her friend, almost missing Zero's quiet comment of "That was two days ago, Yuuki"

He didn't want to mention that it was also the night of the heavy thunderstorm but a moment later, Yuuki's brown eyes met his, her delicate eyebrows drawing together in a frown. "Was that the night of the storm, Zero?" she asked, remembering how they'd once again spent the night sleeping in each other's arms on the sofa in the living room but it also meant that Aido could have been somewhere less dry… less warm… less safe. Yes, it looked like a search was in order.

Before long, Kain, Ruka and Akina arrived, and the whole group congregated in the living room. Kain appeared deeply worried, Ruka slightly less so and Akina was pale and subdued although she couldn't help sneaking looks at Yori every once in a while.

Everyone agreed that they couldn't put off the search for Aido till tomorrow – just in case he was injured somewhere and in need of help. Yagari and Zero were having a quiet discussion on the side and the silver haired teen turned back to the group now. "Let's split into two groups. We can find him faster that way, if he is around this area. Yuuki, Yori, Akina-san and I will be in one group. Kain, Ruka, Father and Yagari-sensei in another group."

Yuuki glanced at Yori and bit her lip. "Yori-chan, perhaps you should stay here" she suggested impulsively and Yori shook her head at once. "No. I want to go with you all" she insisted. Yuuki hesitated then spoke again. "But - " she protested, her worried brown eyes on her friend. Yori shook her head again. "You can't stop me, Yuuki-chan. I _want _to go look for Hanabusa."

Yuuki closed her eyes in frustration then she opened them and blurted out "But you're pregnant!"

It was Yori's turn to close her eyes – everyone was now looking at her in the stunned silence that filled the living room. After an uncomfortably long moment, Ruka broke the silence. "You and _Aido_?" she asked in what sounded like total disbelief, rather as if it was impossible more than merely improbable. Kain didn't say anything but he nodded to himself after a moment, as if his suspicions had been proved correct. Chairman Cross was goggling away at Yori. If Zero and Yagari were shocked, however, their faces didn't show it as obviously.

Yuuki pressed her hands to her mouth as if she could push back the words. She moaned softly. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Yori-chan! I didn't mean to say that out loud. I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" she apologised profusely to her friend.

But Yori didn't look angry. She just gave Yuuki a sad smile. "That's OK, Yuuki-chan. I guess people would find out, sooner or later…" Almost hesitantly, she glanced at Akina. The female vampire's blue eyes were round with shock, her gaze dropping instinctively to Yori's stomach before coming up to look at her. Holding her gaze steadily and hiding her fear, Yori nodded as she braced herself for a barrage of insults from Akina for disgracing her younger brother.

But all the female noble said was "Then you should join us, Yori. I'm sure you want to see Hanabusa again" And as Yori stared at her in surprise, Akina smiled at her. It was a shaky smile but a genuine one as well.

"I hope this will work out, Sayori Wakaba" she said softly. "For Hanabusa's sake, for your own… " Again, those blue eyes moved down to Yori's stomach. "… and for your baby's..." Her voice shook a little at the end.

Again, there was silence in the living room. Yori could hardly believe her ears but after a few seconds, she relaxed and smiled. "Thank you, Akina-san" she said softly. It was as if everyone was waiting to hear what she would say because they started moving and talking again. Yuuki blinked hard to dispel the tears in her eyes as she placed her hand on Yori's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

Chairman Cross gave a discreet cough, his brown eyes looking suspiciously moist as well. "Let's go" he said almost gruffly. As if on cue, everyone stood up to leave.

-- Chapter End --


	19. Chap 19: Aido's Vow Absolved

**Author Notes: **Well, we finally managed to get a hold of the runaway noble - it may sound kinda lame though _-cringes-_ and something else happens as you can probably tell from the chapter title... :D

-- Chapter Start --

Soft, almost silent sobs echoed in the dark interior of the abandoned shack. A lonely figure sat in one corner, not leaning against the splintering wood of the wall behind him, but hunched forward, arms curled around his drawn up knees. Could things get any worse? Hanabusa Aido thought not.

How long had it been since he was holed up here? He didn't know. Perhaps only a day, perhaps two or even three? He had no idea. What he did know was that he was the weakest, most useless vampire noble in Cross Academy, possibly even in history.

Running away from home like that… how could he have been so weak? Why didn't he stand up to his father and mother more and told them that regardless of what they thought, he would settle for nothing less than having Yori by his side for the rest of his – or her – life? Oh, he'd tried... But he hadn't been forceful enough, he could see that now. His protests had sounded weak... petulant... childish, without sound logic or reason. They had sounded useless! Just like how he was. God, it was a wonder Yori loved him at all. If she could see how 'successfully' he had defended his love for her in front of his parents. If she could see the lonely, forlorn figure he was now… what was there about him to love? He was truly, truly pathetic.

But an inner voice in Aido's heart cried out in his defense. He had never been put to the test before. He had never really had to make a hard choice in his life. He had always had an easy, pampered life with things practically handed to him on a silver platter. And he could still have that life - if he agreed with his parents' wishes. If he submitted to their will. It would be so easy to go back and be forgiven, loved and cosseted once more, to regain his place as the pampered and dutiful only son of the Aido family of high born and noble vampires.

Wouldn't it? Wouldn't it be so easy to do just that?

Aido forced a bitter laugh, shaking his head. Of course it wouldn't. He _couldn't_ do that - it would be like stabbing a stake right through his heart. He would be doing both his own integrity and Yori a huge disservice, especially after he'd professed his love for her and taken her innocence as well. He wouldn't, he refused to be that callous, that shallow. He loved Yori, he couldn't live without her. Well... OK, maybe that _was _being just a touch melodramatic - he could live without her, but he'd be miserable. It would be like living with half a heart. For the rest of his life. For the rest of his very, very long, noble born life.

Aido wondered briefly if he was rambling. In all likelihood he probably was and he gave a hopeless sigh. He was dirty, uncomfortable, hungry, thirsty, lonely, pathetic and depressed. He missed his comfortable bed, he missed being clean and smartly dressed, he was hungry and blood thirsty, although it was still quite under control, he missed his friends... and he missed Yori. He especially missed Yori. He missed her the _most_ and it hurt.

Oh, what wouldn't he give to see her and hear her voice once more... but no, even his cell phone was gone. As was his wallet, his credit cards and his clothes. What a laugh. What. A. Laugh. Aido tried to snort at himself but it came out sounding rather like a sob. He - Hanabusa Aido, young, healthy and strong vampire noble had been overpowered by a group of common thugs about an hour ago. How humiliating! Aido gave a soft, hopeless sigh at how his life had turned out in the past few days.

How many days had it been since he'd run away from home? He'd bought a train ticket to a randomly picked town and laid low at a nondescript hotel for a couple of days, withdrawing cash from his bank account to pay for his room and expenses, not wanting his family to trace his whereabouts by using one of his credit cards. But he was restless and after two days of doing nothing but mentally scolding himself, thinking of Yori and his future, all of which only served to make himself more depressed and confused, Aido had checked out of the hotel with no plans on where to go next.

After a few hours of travelling and almost on a whim Aido found himself back in the small town next to Cross Academy. He'd wandered the familiar streets aimlessly, not really aware that he was still carrying his suitcase in one hand, just haunting the places he'd been to with Yori. The cinema, the shopping mall, the supermarket, the park, the French restaurant, the fast food joint... and Sweet Treats café.

Yes, Aido found himself in front of the café again and he went in. But it wasn't the same without Yori. It wasn't the same without her sitting opposite him, talking to him, laughing with him, or _at _him - he didn't care. He ordered a meal he barely touched, followed it up with a sundae he just left to melt in its glass and sat there until closing time, oblivious of the sympathetic glances from the head waitress. Finally, he paid for the items and left the cafe.

The young noble wandered over to the small park again, deserted now at this late hour. He barely noticed or cared for the fact that the wind had picked up and brought with it the scent of rain. Even the thunder that rumbled in the distance failed to distract him from his thoughts, which were still going round and round his mind. Aido walked over to the playground, running a hand absently over the smooth bars of the climbing frame. This was where he and Yori had experienced their first kiss. A small smile touched Aido's lips - he'd been so nervous that time, wanting their first kiss to go well, wanting Yori to like – no, love - his kisses, and she had, but not immediately.

Aido was so distracted by his sweet memories, he hadn't realised he was no longer alone in the park. By the time his vampire senses kicked in and screamed a warning at him, it was too late. Five vampire thugs rushed him silently and tackled him. Four of them held down his hands and legs, kicking and punching then a fifth searched him with urgent expertise. In mere seconds, working smoothly and without ever speaking a word, they had stripped him of his cell phone, wallet and suitcase, leaving the somewhat winded noble with a punch in the face, a few kicks in the ribs and deep knife wounds in his arm and thigh. Panting, cursing and spitting out blood, Aido rolled up onto his uninjured elbow and sent a layer of ice sliding over the grass towards them but it was too late. They had gained the road again and disappeared.

Blood from his wounds seeped through his clothes onto the grass and blossomed in his senses. Aido groaned as he flopped back onto the ground, staring up at the heavy, ominous clouds in the darkened sky. Not good – an injured vampire needed blood to heal and his blood tablets were in his suitcase.

The rain came, a heavy downpour that had Aido soaked to the skin in barely a minute. His wounds had almost stopped bleeding but the cuts were still visible and stinging as he rolled over and stood up. Anxious to avoid any tempting humans he might come across and still in a state of shock, Aido stumbled along the deserted road. The park was near to the edge of the town, where a small hill overlooked the shops and houses. Hardly knowing where he was heading, head still spinning with shock and pain, the young noble climbed up that hill, knowing it would be deserted. It was. There was only an abandoned shack there and thankfully, he made for it.

The structure was more a shelter than anything else - small and none too clean, but it did provide shelter from the heavy downpour and it was devoid of tempting humans. Well, there were a couple of rats living there but they dashed out into the rain squeaking in fright as soon as they'd scented his presence. Just as well - the mere thought of slaughtering them for food or for blood made Aido's stomach turn uneasily. He shuddered delicately at the thought of having to skin a rat even if he did manage to catch one and freeze it.

Aido stumbled to the far corner of the shack and sank his aching and wet body onto the dirt ground. He leaned back against the wooden planks that made up the wall and closed his eyes, ignoring his aches and pains. After a while, the young noble did doze off but his wet clothes and thirst kept his slumber light and uneasy. How long could he stay here? He didn't know. Where could he go next? He didn't know. How long would Yori wait for him? He didn't know that either.

The night and storm both passed slowly as the hours of the night ticked away. Dawn finally broke over the horizon, sending slivers of pale light into the shack from the numerous cracks in the wooden walls and under the door. It signaled the beginning of a new day... but Aido's blood lust just grew stronger and harder to ignore.

- o -

Yori was silent as she walked beside Yuuki along the main road of the town. They'd made discreet enquiries about Aido here and there but no one recalled seeing anyone with his description. Akina was walking on Yori's other side. She too, was mostly silent as she walked, looking around attentively. But she kept in contact with Chairman Cross who was in the other group with Yagari, Kain and Ruka, scouting the other side of town.

If only it hadn't rained two nights ago... Kain was commenting that they wouldn't be able to trace Aido's whereabouts from his scent, for the heavy thunderstorm two days ago had washed the roads clean. Yori was in despair. _Hanabusa, where are you? Why didn't you call me? Did you think I wouldn't be worried? Did you think I would ask you to forget about me? I can't forget about you, you know that! And you've given me something now... even if I wanted to, I still can't forget about you…_

The group was walking past the park now and Yori's footsteps slowed down. This place brought back memories for her. This was where Aido had first kissed her. Almost without thinking, she turned, walking towards the park instead of continuing down the road. The other three exchanged puzzled glances behind her back before following suit.

And at the end of the park, Zero's sneakered foot kicked something – it was half hidden under some bushes and he bent down to pick it up. It was a man's wallet, beautifully made from soft, expensive leather. He flipped it open and whistled softly. "It's his" he said quietly, giving Yori a quick look. Then he checked the wallet, it was empty of cash.

Yori's heartbeat accelerated, hear breath catching in her throat. Quickly, she looked around the deserted park. "He's somewhere near" she murmured. "I know it!"

Zero exchanged a grave look with Akina. "The leather is still damp, even though it last rained two days ago. So…" _he may not be here anymore._

Akina nodded, getting his meaning. "But we have to keep looking" she said quietly.

Yuuki was looking around with her arms folded but she stepped up to Zero now and pulled at the sleeve of his windbreaker. "Zero, isn't there's an old shack up on that hill? If it hasn't been torn down already, that is…" She pointed at the end of the road.

The four of them looked at each other. Without a word, they started in the direction of the hill. It was worth a shot.

- o -

It was now night. Aido's blood lust had increased steadily during the day and he paced the hours away, until he was on the verge of actually thinking of catching a rat, if one was stupid enough to come back. Somehow, it had become unacceptable for him to look for a human victim. Totally Yori's fault again...

The soft but urgent sounds of footsteps and anxious voices drifted into the abandoned shack and Aido's pacing paused. He cocked his head to one side. The voices sounded familiar. He knew who they belonged to. He was found… he was safe at last! No, wait - he was only putting them in danger. They – they must not find him here. They must not! And especially not... _her_.

Unconsciously, Aido moved towards the back of the shack, furthest away from the door, crouching down on the ground.

The footsteps drew nearer, they were approaching the door now. The voices grew correspondingly louder as well. Then suddenly, the door opened and pale moonlight shone in. The familiar, tall figure of Zero Kiriyu stood framed in the doorway, clad in his windbreaker and jeans. His vampire eyes fell upon the dim outline of a figure at the back, barely making him out.

"Aido?" he queried. The noble's scent was unmistakable. Zero turned his head and Aido saw the silver haired prefect's side profile as he called out. "Aido's here, he's safe!" before stepping into the shack. More footsteps were heard, then a soft sob of relief sounded and the sweetest voice called out. "Hanabusa?"

It only made the noble's heart clench in pain and fear and he couldn't utter a word.

Yori almost sobbed in relief as she stumbled towards the shack, her cold hand clutched tightly in Yuuki's. Hanabusa was found, he was safe… that was all that mattered. Nothing else.

The shack was dark and the two girls standing in the doorway couldn't see anything at first, their bodies blocking out most of the moonlight. Zero fumbled in the pocket of his windbreaker for the small torch he carried and two seconds later, its powerful beam picked out a figure crouching against the far wall. Zero was careful not to train the light directly on Aido's face but the noble squinted in the sudden brightness.

Already inside the shack, Yori's steps faltered for a moment. She knew Aido was a vampire, but in that moment, she'd forgotten. And in the yellow light of Zero's torch, the eyes that glared at her were a dangerous, glowing crimson, not a familiar shade of blue. Thin lips were pulled back to reveal long and sharp fangs that glinted. Aido was crouched low, fingertips resting lightly on the ground before him, ready to push off and propel himself forward, ready to sink those cruel fangs into an unsuspecting and unprotected neck at any second.

Heedless of her own safety and conscious only of a surge of relief and joy in her heart that almost made her choke, Yori almost ran forward – this was Hanabusa and he was alive and found. Yuuki held on tightly to her hand, digging her heels into the ground and stopping her friend's impetuous rush. "No, Yori, wait!" she said, her eyes wide, her voice quavering slightly. This was not good – Aido's blood lust was full on now and she didn't want her friend to get hurt.

"Hanabusa!" Akina called out from behind them. She took a step forward then paused, confused. She had never seen her younger brother like this... never. Zero was standing in front of the three girls, to one side. Without looking behind him, he stepped in front of them, then glanced back at Yori, flanked by both Yuuki and Akina. The auburn haired prefect was still holding Yori's arm in her small but capable hands.

"Stay back, Yori" Zero said quietly, keeping a wary eye on the vampire in front of him.

Surprisingly, the blond noble pressed himself back against the splintery wood of the wall. He didn't seem to notice that Akina was there. "Yes, s-stay back, Yori!" Aido echoed, his voice hoarse with a thread of panic lacing the words. His chest heaved with effort. He was so desperately hungry now and he didn't know if he could control himself from tearing out anybody's throat… no, not even Yori's. He didn't know if he could stop himself from draining anyone within reach. He'd never been pushed this far before…

Yori ignored them both, pulling her arm from Yuuki's grasp before striding forwards. She passed Zero and he grabbed at her arm but she turned on him immediately and jerked out his grasp, her green eyes suddenly blazing and furious. "This is _Hanabusa_, Zero-kun! I don't fear him, I never have!" she said defiantly before turning back to Aido.

There was a moment of stunned silence as Zero, Yuuki and Akina stared at her – none of them had seen this side of Yori before. And after a moment, the silver haired prefect smiled. His small smile lingered as he glanced at the starving noble, then back at Yori again.

"It's OK, Yori" Zero said, more gently now. "I won't stop Aido from drinking your blood if you really want him to." Both noble and Yori stared at him, and Zero nodded. "But he will drink mine first" he added with quiet resolve. All four of them stared at him now, even Yuuki and Akina.

"Zero" breathed Yuuki, her soft brown eyes misting. For him to offer his own blood like this... and to Aido... Zero glanced at her, drinking up the love he could see in her eyes and in the trembling smile that graced her lips.

"Kiriyu?" asked Aido, his pained breaths rasping in his throat, his hoarse voice sounding torn between aching hope and plain disbelief. He wondered if he was hallucinating but Zero turned back to him and gave a brief, decisive nod. The silver haired prefect handed his flashlight to Yuuki, then unzipped his windbreaker. Before he could even shrug it off, Aido leapt up at him with the grace and speed of a starving tiger, bringing the other crashing to the ground on his knees, right in front of the three girls. Desperate and shaking fingers tore pulled aside Zero's T-shirt collar then the young noble pushed his face against the smooth, warm skin of the exposed neck. Zero had barely time to brace himself before Aido's fangs sank deep into his neck.

_Blood. _Fresh, warm, nourishing blood.

_Bliss. _Deep, satisfying, utter bliss.

Almost sobbing in relief, Aido sucked and gulped ravenously, his mouth and fangs almost savage in his hunger as fresh blood washed across his senses, sending tingles to every part of his body. How could Kiriyu's blood taste so good, so invigorating? No matter, that was not important now. Getting it into him was and Aido hung onto Zero grimly, his shorter height making the silver haired prefect bend forward a little to accommodate him.

Zero gritted his teeth as he complied silently, battling his deeply rooted fear of being bitten, fighting to keep his body relaxed as he told himself over and over again - he was _not_ being bitten against his will, he was giving his blood voluntarily... but it hurt. Deeply. Aido was fixated on his blood now with a single mindedness that was almost frightening to watch and Zero couldn't help wondering if Yuuki had ever felt as helpless as he was feeling now, especially when he couldn't control his blood lust a few weeks ago before Kaname stepped in to save them both. Surely not... Zero had always tried to be very gentle where Yuuki was concerned – he loved her and he never wanted to hurt her. Just like how he knew Aido loved Yori and would never want to hurt her.

Yes... _this _was why Zero had offered his own blood to the starving noble, _this _was why he'd overcome his instinctive fear of being bitten by another vampire. And _this _must also be why Kaname had offered his own pure blood to him, despite his status of pureblood, to save him from his descent to Level E. They were all doing it out of love.

Zero was also trying to ignore the fact that the three girls were watching the whole scene taking place right in front of their very eyes. _Crap_. He should have told them to get out first, he didn't want them to witness Aido's sheer desperation. Zero could feel the shudders wracking the young noble's body as it pressed against him, as if Aido craved the warmth of his body as well as his blood. And he knew... this was just as hard for Aido to do, to take from one he disliked heartily and to put himself in that person's debt. Zero knew what it was like, he'd told Aido previously that he'd been there before... No, he couldn't take offense, not when he knew Aido was suffering and starving.

"It's OK, Aido" Zero found himself murmuring to the blond as he tilted his own neck further to allow the young noble free access. Zero placed a supporting arm around the shaking shoulders in front of him. "It's OK" He didn't know if Aido heard him but he must have because the deep pull of the mouth at his neck lifted a little and his blood was sucked out slower, gentler. Zero relaxed and the pain ceased significantly.

Another minute ticked by with only the sounds of Aido's deep gulps and ragged breathing filling the air before the blue eyes blinked open and glanced up. Aido found himself gazing straight into Yori's green eyes, wide and filled with pain. Not fear, but pain. Pain for the suffering she knew he was going through. That look struck at his heart and jerked Aido back to who he was - who he truly was. He was not a mindless animal slaking his thirst. He was a vampire and a noble at that, but mostly, he was just Hanabusa Aido, the boy who loved her. Silent tears of gentle compassion and love ran down Yori's pale cheeks now and she took a step closer to them.

Immediately, Aido stopped drinking. He pulled his razor sharp fangs from Zero's neck and wrenched his mouth away even though he desperately wanted to continue. Instinctively, he ran his tongue across the puncture wounds, licking off the blood, helping the wounds to heal, taking in Zero's familiar scent without consciously registering it. The prefect's blood had taken the sharp, jagged edge off Aido's hunger, the cuts had completely healed and disappeared but he was still hungry. His hands slipped off Zero's shirt, noting uncomfortably that the white collar of the T-shirt was now stained and the silver haired prefect's eyes were slightly crimson. Zero stood up slowly, trying hard not to sway - Aido had taken a lot.

"Kiriyu?" Aido caught at the prefect's windbreaker, suddenly haunted at the thought he'd taken too much from him. "I'm fine, Aido" Zero said quickly. Yuuki came forward, her arm going around Zero's waist for support.

Aido let go of Zero's windbreaker and closed his eyes – he was still hungry and Yori was nearby... fearless as ever, she stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, her gaze steady. Aido backed up. It was a completely irrational action – his body was crying out for the sweet blood he could smell and feel coursing through her delicate veins. But he backed up all the same.

"No, Hanabusa" said Yori, her voice soft but adamant. "It's my turn now" Still, the young noble scooted back until he hit the wall behind him. Silently, Yori followed then knelt in front of him, her green eyes huge, understanding, forgiving. Still, Aido shook his head desperately.

"No" he whispered. "I promised, Yori, I vowed never to drink your blood…"

Yori's eyes filled with tears. She remembered his vow but she couldn't stand to see him in pain like this. He'd proven himself, hadn't he? Surely he had. He hadn't drunk from her all this time even though there had been many, many opportunities to do so...

"… until I should release you from it." Zero's voice sounded from behind them. All of them looked at him but the silver haired prefect's steady gaze was on Aido and his expression was no longer guarded. His eyes, even tinged with crimson, held quiet respect for the desperate boy in front of him, despite the fact the vampire noble had not been gentle with him earlier.

"Aido, I release you from your vow" Zero said simply and a small smile touched his lips as Aido's eyes widened. The silver haired prefect then smiled at Yori who was staring at him open mouthed. Akina stood quite forgotten a few feet away from them, a trembling hand pressed to her lips, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Akina-san" Yuuki reached over and pulled at the female noble's coat sleeve, her other arm still around Zero's waist. "Come on" Yuuki said and she and Zero ushered the female noble out of the shack, leaving Aido and Yori quite alone. "We'll be outside, waiting for the others" Zero's voice floated back into the shack, then there was silence.

Aido's gaze had returned to Yori. The intense look in his eyes made her blush but she smiled back at him. "Don't you want to know what my blood tastes like, Hanabusa?" she asked softly, with just a touch of mischief in her eyes. She undid the top 2 buttons of her shirt with slightly shaking hands, pulling the sides apart and baring her neck to him.

Aido's eyes filled with tears, despite his hunger flaring sharply at the sight of that perfect, creamy neck. "Sweetheart, you have no idea how much" he whispered with heartfelt emotion. "But only if you really, really…"

Yori's eyes misted with tears as well as she pressed gentle fingers against his lips, feeling the long, sharp fangs behind them. "Yes, I do" she said. "I love you"

Aido wanted to say the words back to her but looking at her tender gaze, smelling her sweet wildflower scent... his throat closed up with emotion. Swiftly, he pressed his lips to hers, hoping that she would understand. And she did. "Please drink" she invited softly.

But Aido held on desperately to his swiftly slipping threads of control, because there was something else he wanted from her - something just as important. "Yori?" he breathed, his ragged breath brushing her cheeks, his tortured blue eyes imploring her to understand.

Yori smiled, of course she knew what he wanted. Her gentle hands reached out and she pulled his head down to her neck, tilting her head at the same time. "I trust you, Hanabusa" she whispered. A tear slid down her cheek as she felt him shudder in relief at her response. Then he nuzzled his face at her throat, his warm tongue gliding over the skin where her pulse beat rapidly, loving her, preparing her. "I love you" she whispered as his fangs finally sank into her neck. Slowly... gently... lovingly.

Aido took her blood and Yori gave it willingly as she murmured "You will never hurt me, I trust you" over and over again, sliding her arms around the trembling noble's shoulders and pulling him as close to her as she could. His arms closed around her back, tugging her even closer to him. Aido was holding her much too tightly but she didn't protest. He was drinking from her much too deeply but she didn't care. He was alive and she was in his arms. Nothing else mattered.

It was every bit as good as Yori had imagined it to be. The very fact that a part of her could help Aido, that she could be useful to him, that she could assuage a need in him filled her with joy. The feel of his warm lips on her skin, his tongue licking and caressing her skin, promising a sinful type of pleasure she'd wanted to feel for so long... she even loved the sharp sting of his fangs as they penetrated her flesh. She loved knowing that her warm blood welling out from the wounds were going into his mouth, providing him with sustenance, healing and warmth. She loved how his tongue lapped up her blood from her neck and how his lips moving on her sensitive skin made her shiver in delight. Yori pressed even closer to him, wanting him near her, adoring even the soft gulping noises he made as he slaked his thirst with her blood.

After a couple of intimate minutes, Aido stopped, feeling a lot better than he had in the last few minutes. His heart more peaceful now, his trembling body relaxing, Aido ran his tongue slowly and gently over the puncture wounds he had made on Yori's creamy skin, licking and caressing them until the bleeding stopped. Finally, he pressed a soft, loving kiss onto the wounds before cupping a hand behind Yori's head and holding her face in the crook of his neck. Yori burrowed closer, taking even deeper breaths of Aido's neck, loving how he smelled, sweat and all, knowing what it meant to her to be in his arms again.

"I love you, Yori" Aido whispered over and over again as he dropped soft kisses on her hair and forehead. Finally, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. Those lovely green eyes that were full of love for him. He had so much to say to her, he didn't know where to start. Yori had, too but a cough at the open door of the shack prevented both of them from speaking. It was Zero, still maintaining their privacy by keeping his back towards them. "The others are coming" he said simply.

Yori reached up and pressed a kiss onto Aido's cheek. He hadn't taken all that much from her and she stood up without difficulty. Aido stood up as well, buttoning up her shirt in a rather possessive manner that made Yori smile.

When they walked hand in hand out of the shack, the other group were already there. Akina came forward now, arms outstretched and Yori let go of Aido's hand to let his sister, Kain and the others have their turn in greeting him.

-- Chapter End --


	20. Chap 20: No Matter What

**Author Notes:** The final chapter, in which I hope everything is wrapped up satisfactorily!

So I have another story completed – yay! Sorry I couldn't keep the 'T' rating but that was how the story wanted to go. I still have other ongoing fics that are demanding my attention so I can't even celebrate this achievement for too long _-grins-_ but thank you so much for following No Matter What and for gifting me with your lovely reviews. I hope you've enjoyed reading each chapter as much as I have had in writing it.

-- Chapter Start --

It was late afternoon the following day when Aido, Akina, Kain and Ruka made their way from the Moon Dorms to the main building in Cross Academy.

Chairman Cross, Zero, Yuuki and Yori were having tea in the dining room. The older man jumped up to answer the doorbell then went into his kitchen to make more tea. The Headmaster in him wasn't too sure if he wanted to actually witness the romance between a member of his Night Class students and a member of his Day Class one.

"So… is everyone OK now?" he asked as he brought in a fresh pot of tea and slices of butter cake about five minutes later. He was addressing the four vampire nobles but his kindly brown eyes were resting on Aido's face. The young noble nodded, Yori's hand resting in his under the table. "Yes, I am" he said readily. A hearty meal, a hot shower and a good night's - or morning's - sleep on his comfortable bed had restored his spirits and he looked more like himself than the dirty, depressed and starving vampire he'd been last night.

The fact that Yori was sitting beside him now helped a lot too.

Cross smiled wryly. "That's good, because Kaname Kuran and Takuma Ichijo are on their way back now. They should be here in about…" he checked his watch "… fifteen minutes"

Aido's blue eyes went wide for a moment and his teacup clinked rather loudly against its saucer but Yori's warm smile made him square his shoulders. "That's good" Aido said, meaning it. He really needed someone influential on his side…

- o -

"We'll see you later, OK, Yori-chan? Yuuki said cheerfully as she hugged the petite blond. Kaname and Takuma had arrived and were having a short discussion with Chairman Cross in his study. Kain and Ruka had disappeared somewhere and Yuuki and Zero were prepared to do the same, even though Yuuki wanted to stay behind, for her friend's sake. That left Yori, Aido and Akina sitting in the living room.

Zero nodded at them then turned and went out the front door, following Yuuki who was already on the cemented path that cut across the grassy lawn.

"Kiriyu"

Zero turned at the sound of that hesitant-sounding voice. Aido stepped out as well, looking rather diffident with his hands in his trouser pockets. He gave a rather awkward shrug. "Thank you, for… last night."

Solemn amethyst eyes regarded him. "You're welcome, Aido" Zero said quietly, again with that warm look of respect in his eyes. That look seemed to reach inside the noble, soothing away that brief moment of awkwardness, that he'd put himself deep into the ex-human's debt. But Aido also wanted Kiriyu to know that he didn't take this debt lightly. The ex-human had volunteered his own blood without being asked and Aido wanted him to know that his gesture meant a lot.

Zero smiled, reading the emotions reflected quite transparently in the blue eyes. Then he shrugged in turn. "I guess that makes us even" he said.

Aido's eyebrows knitted in a small frown. Even?

"I took from Yori last time, during the previous holidays, remember?" Zero said lightly. He didn't want to bring that topic up again because they had already agreed that both were already even since Aido had also bitten Yuuki once. But Zero also didn't want Aido to feel indebted to him, because that would make them mere acquaintances, and not friends. After all, friends would never be indebted to one another, right?

_Oh…_ The slight frown between Aido's eyebrows eased. He was silent a moment. He knew Zero had not taken as much from Yori as he had from him yesterday. He also knew that he had been far less gentle than Zero had been with Yori. But the fact was that Zero apparently didn't want him in his debt, and that felt good to Aido. Surprisingly good, in fact. Because it hinted at the very real possibility of them being friends some day.

Aido's shoulders relaxed and he offered Zero a sincere, charming smile. "We're truly even then" he agreed softly. Zero held his gaze for a moment, then nodded and turned around to follow Yuuki once more.

When Aido stepped back in and closed the front door, Takuma was waiting for him. "Could the three of you join us, please?" he asked, the warmth in his green eyes telling Aido he'd heard his exchange with the silver haired prefect.

- o -

The six of them gathered in Chairman Cross' study. The Headmaster was sitting in his chair, Kaname was in one of the chairs next to the table with Takuma standing behind him while Akina occupied the other chair. That left the two young lovebirds standing hand in hand in front of their audience.

Chairman Cross smiled expansively at Aido from behind his desk. "Well, young man, what have you got to say for yourself?" he asked genially.

Aido's gaze flickered to Kaname's. The dark eyes were watching him silently but the pureblood didn't say anything. Aido noted Takuma's encouraging smile and took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I'm sorry for causing all this trouble" he began, including his sister with a glance.

Akina nodded. She and Aido had already had a talk in the Moon Dorms late last night, in which she had apologised to him for accidentally disclosing his romance with Yori to their parents as well as assuring him that she was on their side now. During the trip here, both Kain and Ruka had informed her that Yori, far from being a ditzy gold digger, was actually a straight As student and a level headed one at that but Akina had already seen for herself – that this wasn't a meaningless fling for Aido. This was something very, very real to him. And now that she knew Yori was pregnant too - well, how could she not give her support to both of them?

When Aido had finished his explanation, Kaname sighed softly. "Aido"

The young noble gulped, expecting another punishment. After all, the pureblood leader had warned him before this, but it had been already too late that night, hadn't it?

"What are your plans regarding yourself and Sayori?" Kaname asked quietly, his chocolate eyes darting between the young noble and the human girl standing by her side. There was something about Sayori's aura… his watchful eyes narrowed imperceptibly.

Aido turned to his left, his fingers tightening around Yori's before he brought their entwined hands up to his lips. "I will never leave Yori" he vowed as he looked into her eyes. "This much I do know" He returned Kaname's gaze steadily.

One dark eyebrow lifted. "Even if your parents disapprove?" the pureblood asked quietly.

A tremble of fear rippled through Aido. Having been pampered all his life, he did fear being cast out from his family, stripped of both money and privileges but still, Yori came first. No matter what. "Yes" he answered readily, even though his voice came out sounding a little hoarse.

The pureblood leaned back in his chair, a slight, enigmatic smile on his face. "Then I will help as much as I can, in this matter" he offered quietly. Behind him, Takuma beamed at the young couple; so did Cross, and Akina smiled.

Aido closed his eyes for a moment - he felt close to tears and his knees went a little weak with relief. Looking at the pureblood he revered, he bowed deeply with his right hand over his heart. "Thank you, Kaname-sama" he said gratefully, his voice a little shaky. Yori couldn't help casting him a sidelong glance – the tone of Hanabusa's voice made her wonder for a moment if a curtsey was actually in order here…!

Takuma gave Aido a considering look - it seemed the young noble still hadn't realised what Kaname meant by his offer of assistance. "Are you aware of what Kaname can do to help, Aido?" he asked quietly. He glanced meaningfully at Yori at the same time. "He _is_ a pureblood…"

Both Aido's and Yori's eyes widened in comprehension at the same time and another shiver rippled up the young noble's spine, this time of shock. For Yori to be a vampire… to have the chance to love her for a lot longer than what a human lifespan dictated… for her to know him in every sense of the word…

Aido swung to face Yori again, his face lighting up with excitement. But one look at the shock in her green eyes and all his anticipation came crashing down again bringing with it belated realisation. Yori knew he was a vampire - yes. She loved him – yes. That didn't mean she wanted the same thing for herself, right?

But if she didn't, it would still mean centuries of pain and loneliness for him once Yori's time on this earth was up. Still… Aido squared his shoulders as his other hand reached for her free one so that he held both her hands in his. "That decision rests entirely with you, Yori" he told her softly, his eyes looking steadily into hers. "No matter what it is, I will support it."

Yori's smile was shaky but beautiful. Most people would probably take it as a daunting prospect, but that fear didn't hit Yori. At least, not at this very moment. All she could think of was that she'd have a longer time to be with Aido, to learn about him and to love him and their children, and be loved in return.

She opened her mouth to speak but Aido shook his head quickly, his eyes widening in something almost resembling fear. He'd told her he would support her decision whatever it was, and he meant it but it didn't mean he had to hear it now… "You don't have to decide right now, sweetheart" he implored softly.

A trembling smile quivered on Yori's lips. "I wasn't going to" she murmured back, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "I just wanted to tell you that even if I want to change, it would still have to wait at least eight months"

Aido's brows knitted together in a perplexed frown, which deepened as Yori smiled again, this time mysteriously. The unexpected sounds of the Chairman's chuckle and Akina's laughter had the young noble swinging back to them in confusion. Takuma looked surprised too but Kaname didn't.

Aido swung back to Yori. "I don't understand" he stated rather plaintively, clearly not liking a situation where people knew something he didn't.

Yori smiled ruefully. "I'm glad you're not giving me up, Hanabusa" she said softly. Gently, she disentangled one hand from his and placed it protectively over her slightly rounded stomach. "Because that would mean giving _both_ of us up…"

Aido blinked at her twice, but realisation hit a long moment later and he exhaled sharply on a gasp of surprise. Yori was _pregnant_? With _his_ child?

"Yori? You're pregnant?" Aido asked faintly. He – he was ecstatic! So that would explain her increased appetite recently, the reason why her slender frame seemed more rounded in his arms.

"Sweetheart, you're pregnant!" Aido repeated incredulously. He – he was delirious with happiness! He didn't care at all that he was sounding significantly less than intelligent at this moment. But wait – Chairman Cross knew and his sister Akina knew too.

"Hey, does everyone know about this except me?" Aido demanded now, his happiness fading a little as he swung around to face the others again. OK, it looked like Takuma hadn't known either but still…

Akina smiled. "We only got to know last night, Hanabusa" she said gently. _And it was only right for Yori to let you know herself…_

"Hanabusa"

Aido swung back to Yori at the sound of her soft voice. She smiled at him, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Does that mean you like it?" she asked tentatively. "Because it is sort of my fault I'm pregnant" she added softly. The two times they had made love, Aido had wanted to use protection but she was the one who'd told him that he needn't…

To his credit, Aido looked highly indignant. "Are you _kidding_?" he asked. "I'm over the moon!" he assured her, kissing her soundly right in front of the others to prove his point. It was true, he was ecstatic and he knew he'd made the right decision to stand by Yori but it was – well, unexpected to say the least. To be a teenage parent and to make Yori one as well… Aido's legs went a little weak again.

Chairman Cross cleared his throat. "Aido… do you have plans?" he asked kindly.

The young noble placed an arm around Yori's shoulders and nodded. "I called my parents last night. Akina and I will return home this evening" Aido tried his best to keep his voice from trembling. He wasn't looking forward to the inevitable confrontation with his family, or his separation from Yori, however brief, but it had to be faced sooner or later.

"I'm going with you" Yori's voice was quiet but steady. Aido gave her a startled glance. "Are you sure, Yori?" His parents could be a daunting pair to confront, even for a vampire. But Akina nodded as well. "I think it's time they met Yori" she agreed quietly.

Kaname agreed. "Call me, Aido, if you need my help" he said quietly. "And mine" offered Chairman Cross. Takuma smiled, silently offering his support as well. Aido thanked them all, humbled and grateful.

- o -

Yori finished packing her things. Since they would only be leaving in half an hour's time with Kain and Ruka, she went back to the kitchen to make herself some hot chocolate, hoping that a warm drink would help to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Life was unexpected – Yori couldn't quite remember what dreams she'd had in the past, about meeting her prospective husband's family one day but she never thought she would do it _after_ getting pregnant. She shook her head and sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table, staring into the depths of her mug as she propped her chin on her other hand.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked Aido as he reached for a chair and dropped down beside her.

Yori smiled wanly and shrugged. "Nothing much" She sipped a spoonful of the steaming liquid and grimaced – too hot! Automatically, Aido stretched out his hand to cool her drink before taking the spoon from her fingers and dropping it back inside her mug. Then he held her hand in his.

"Yori…" Aido said and waited until she looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asked softly, a faint look of hurt in his eyes. "You knew, didn't you, when we met by the seaside? You knew even then, but you didn't tell me" Aido couldn't hide the note of confused hurt in his voice. "Did you think I wouldn't want to know about this?"

Another smile trembled on Yori's lips. "I didn't know for sure then because I hadn't tested for it yet. But I was… too scared to let you know, actually"

A frown creased Aido's eyebrows. "Too scared? Of what?" he asked, sounding completely perplexed.

Yori dropped her gaze, her slender fingers tightening on his. "Of how you would react" she answered quietly. Glancing up, she saw that Aido was still confused. "Why? How did you think I would react?" he asked.

Oh, this was awkward… Yori hesitated then she continued. "That first time we made love. You remembered about protection, but I said it was OK. So this is… my fault" Oh, she knew technically that it took two persons to make a baby but _she_ was the one who'd brushed the possibility aside, and she'd been so sure about the time… Yori glanced up hesitantly, her eyes rounding as she took in the sudden angry look in Aido's blue eyes and noted how his lips had thinned into a straight line.

"You thought that I would not care?" he asked quietly. "That – that I would just – abandon you, or – or ask you to get rid of it?" he continued, a mix of hurt and anger in each word he uttered.

Yori shook her head quickly but Aido continued, angry tears now shining in his eyes. "Is that what you think of me, Yori? That I was someone so heartless, so shallow that I couldn't be trusted with something this _precious_, this _important_?" The temperature in the kitchen dropped all of a sudden and Yori shivered as she shook her head again, miserable tears slipping down her own cheeks. "I'm sorry" she mumbled.

The sight and scent of her tears made Aido inhale sharply and the kitchen warmed up again as gentle, trembling thumbs brushed away the moisture from her cheeks. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry! You've been worrying by yourself all this while and I just made you cry again" Aido muttered, sounding guilty. Yori smiled. "No, you didn't, I'm fine now" she reassured him.

Aido moved the mug of chocolate between them to the far end of the table, then clasped both of Yori's hands in his. He looked at her steadily. "Yes, you said we didn't need protection but that doesn't make it your fault, Yori. This is my fault as well, because I allowed it to happen." Yori drank up his sincere look and words without a sound. The fact that he'd used 'we' made more tears well up.

Aido held her gaze. "Yori, I love you. And this is _my child_ you're carrying. How could you think, even for one second, that I would not want you both?" His voice was disbelieving but his eyes shone with sincerity. Aido's words struck at Yori's heart and suddenly, her shoulders shook with sobs. All the fears and uncertainties that she'd kept to herself - with the recent exception of letting Yuuki know - rushed to the surface all at once, overwhelming her completely. _This_ was what she'd craved. This was what she'd secretly longed for – to have Aido learn about her condition and to have him wholeheartedly and unconditionally accepting her. Both her and their unborn child.

Aido scooted his chair nearer to hers and wrapped his arms around her. "Yori, never hold back from me like this again" he whispered into her ear, his voice shaking. "I want you to always tell me everything, anything about you. Share everything with me, sweetheart, please" he whispered again and again, dropping kisses on her hair.

More tears fell from Yori's eyes but his words filled her aching heart with warmth, wiping away all her loneliness and fear. She let him hold her until the tears stopped and after a while, she remembered to ask him something. Yori rubbed her face against his shirt then pulled back a little. "You said for me to tell you everything but you didn't let me know about that argument you had with your parents, Hanabusa…"

Yori's look was quiet and not accusing but Aido flushed all the same. He reached for her hands again. "That's because I didn't know what to tell you, Yori. They thought – they know you're human, and – " Aido broke off awkwardly, not wanting to repeat the insults about Yori that his father had flung at him. But a wry smile curved Yori's lips all the same.

"But I am human, Hanabusa. I _am_ only human" she agreed gently.

Aido shook his head decisively, his eyes fierce. "No. You are not _only_ human, Yori. Never only" he vowed before bending forward to kiss her. "Never only, sweetheart" he whispered against her lips. Yori returned the kiss but she didn't let it go. "So what else did they say?" she persisted.

Aido gave a hollow laugh. "Something you'd laugh at – that you were enamoured of my looks and after my wealth" he mumbled as he looked down, aware once again of how ridiculous it sounded when referring to Yori. Her soft laughter had his head snapping up again. Yori's eyelashes were still spiky with tears but they sparkled with merriment as well. "Well, my father is quite well-to-do so I didn't chase you for your money, but I will admit to being quite enamoured of your looks!" she quipped.

Aido grinned with relief that she didn't seem insulted. "Aw, you didn't chase me, Yori. I chased you, remember?"

Yori laughed. "If you say so… 'Idol-sempai'!" she teased. Aido groaned in embarrassment. "Please, no more of that 'Idol' nonsense, OK?" he begged. That made Yori smile wider. Her Aido had really matured, and she was glad. "All right" she said softly.

There was a soft moment of silence then Aido bent forward to bury his face at her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. "I didn't know you were pregnant, Yori, otherwise I would never have drunk your blood last night" he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Yori heard the guilt in his voice again and pulled back a little. "You didn't take all that much, Hanabusa, so stop feeling guilty" she told him sternly. Then she relented to smile a little. "Was it good?" she asked in a whisper.

The guilty look in Aido's eyes fled and he looked at her solemnly, if adoringly. "Very good" he said softly. "Sweeter than I thought it would be, sweeter than anything I have tasted" he assured her. "Sweeter than even Yuuki's" he added solemnly, his heart skipping a beat as her smile widened. Then he asked hesitantly "Did – did it hurt?"

Yori shook her head at once. Aido sighed in relief and kissed her again. "I won't take anymore until the baby's born, OK? You don't have to worry"

Yori laughed softly. "You still can, Hanabusa, I want you to. Just take a little each time"

Aido laughed a little shakily at that. "That's good because you'd be tempting me everyday, sweetheart" he told her adoringly before he kissed her again. Then the blue eyes turned unbelievably tender. "No matter what, Yori. I don't care how, but I promise you we'll be together, no matter what."

Yori inhaled shakily, mesmerised by the promise in his eyes. "No matter what" she agreed in a whisper.

Another kiss, another declaration of love… then it was time to leave.

- o -

The three of them reached the Aido mansion late at night. Kain and Ruka didn't go in but left once the servants had taken down the bags from the car. Soon, Aido and Yori were standing in front of Aido's parents in his father's study once more, with Akina insisting on following them.

"She's pregnant?" Two pairs of cool vampire eyes looked Yori up and down as if trying to determine whether what their son had told them was true, as if trying to sensing the new life pulsing in the womb of the petite human girl in front of them. A life that came from her as well as from their son.

Aido's gaze was steady. "Yes, Father. It was my doing and Yori is carrying my child."

Akashi Aido looked at his son intently. "So you will not break up with her? Not even if I throw you out without a cent to your name, Hanabusa?" he asked, his voice soft but dangerous.

Aido swallowed, his eyes travelling from his father, to his mother and older sister, then back to his father. He nodded decisively. "Not even then, Father." His cold fingers tightened on Yori's small hand.

Akashi was staring at him unblinkingly and Aido spoke again, at least wanting his understanding, if not his agreement. "You spoke to me about responsibilities, Father, and about taking them seriously." The young noble released Yori's hand to place his arm around her shoulders instead. "Well, this is one responsibility I am willing to take up. No matter what you say. No matter what anyone says. I cannot, I _will not_ abandon Yori." Aido's voice shook in spite of his resolve to keep it steady.

"I know that I am a noble class vampire and that Yori is human. I know what our children will be. But I don't care. Father, Mother, you brought me up to face the consequences of my decisions, to take responsibility for all my actions. This is what I am doing." _Please understand - she is something I cannot give up, if I am to live with myself. Please, please don't hate me for this for trying to do good, for once in my life._

Aido swallowed again, blinking hard. Yori was the most important person in the world to him now but that didn't mean he didn't love his family, that he didn't want their love, their approval and support – he still did, and very much now. More than he had ever realised, or even appreciated. "Please, Father, don't ask me to shirk this – to do something that you yourself would not do…"

Akashi's countenance had not changed but something flickered in those cold blue eyes now, something seemed to crumble and die deep in their depths. After a moment, he gave a long, drawn out sigh, his shoulders seeming to sag a little. "But I have, Hanabusa. I have, and regretted it ever since."

Hanako laid a hand on his shoulder. "Dear, that happened a long time ago, please don't bring it up anymore"

Aido exchanged puzzled looks with Akina. Bring what up? What was it that their father regretted? He glanced at Yori – she looked even more lost.

Akashi gave another heavy sigh, the look in his eyes distant, far away as if he were lost in his memories. "Hanabusa, your mother is not the first woman I fell in love. She is the second."

It turned out that Akashi's first love had been a human girl too. He did not mention how they met but at the command of his father (Aido's grandfather), he'd broken off his relationship with her, persuaded himself that she had only been after his money, since she came from a broken family. But still unable to forget her, Akashi continued to watch her from afar and suffered every single day since. Never daring to show his face to her, never daring to let her know, but always watching, always helping. He'd assisted her anonymously whenever he could for the man she eventually married was poor. The noble had pulled strings for her, assisted her and her children with but she never knew it. And she had always hated him until the end of her short life, forever thinking him callous and shallow in rejecting her love.

"I can't say that I truly regretted what I did, Hanabusa" Akashi said quietly, his sombre eyes on the rounded, shocked ones of his son. "Because after that, I met a wonderful woman who brought me more happiness than I deserved, and raised a wonderful family with me as well." His arm went around Hanako and he smiled lovingly at his wife. "But I never wanted that girl to hate me… and to spend her whole life hating me."

There was a minute of silence as Akina and Aido stared at their parents. They'd assumed there was no one else for either of them. Hanako sighed then smiled ruefully at her children. "Of course, please don't tell your younger sisters this, Akina, Hanabusa. This is something that happened in the past and that's where it should remain" Her voice was firm and she glanced up at her husband as she said it.

Akashi nodded then he released his wife's shoulder and looked at Yori. He took a deep breath before speaking formally. "My apologies, Wakaba-san. It seems we – I – have mistaken my son's deep love for you for mere infatuation. We have been very remiss with our manners and I do hope you will forgive us one day"

Hanako smiled as she stepped forward. "If my son loves you all that much, Sayori, then you must be worth it. We may be a family of vampires but we are just as capable of love as you humans are. Welcome to our family, Sayori." She held out her arms.

Yori's eyes welled up with tears of joy and relief, as she choked out her thanks before stumbling forward to embrace Aido's mother. Akina's eyes filled with tears as well but at that moment, no one cried harder than Aido.

- o -

_Four months later…_

A heavily pregnant girl with shoulder length, wavy blond hair sat in a garden swing, rocking herself slowly. The early morning sunlight cast soft golden rays over the beautifully landscaped gardens and she paused in her knitting to lift her face to the sunlight.

Yori's pregnancy was progressing well, if a little too rapidly for her liking, and the spring green smocked cotton top she wore over white leggings suited her. It was one of the many maternity clothes she had bought while out shopping with Akina.

Yori and Aido were in the process of purchasing a house nearby. It was lonely however with Aido continuing to support Kaname's and Chairman Cross' dream by attending Cross Academy. Yori obviously didn't want to continue her classes there with the condition she was in. It hadn't been easy breaking the news to her father and brothers. In fact, they still didn't know what Yori's in-laws were. She only planned on telling them that later, much later after the baby was born. There _was_ such a thing as landing a person with too much news all at once. Thank goodness the quiet wedding with only immediate family invited had gone well. And if it wasn't quite the elaborate, high profile wedding Aido's parents had dreamed off for their one and only son, they made no mention about it in front of Yori.

So after her marriage, Yori elected to stay with Aido's family, at least until the baby was born. She could see her husband was clearly the apple of his parents' eyes and hadn't had cause to regret her decision ever since. Yori was warming up to her in-laws and it was admittedly very nice to be pampered and have your every whim and fancy pandered to even if she had to resort to waking up much earlier than she wanted to, in order to have some time alone with her thoughts. At least she was sure of not being disturbed at this morning hour.

Yori was knitting her fourth pair of baby booties with a book on knitting patterns propped on her lap. It was a completely unnecessary endeavour, assured Aido, who insisted that they had enough money to buy out a whole warehouse of booties if she so wished. A small smile tilted Yori's lips as she let her mind wander back to the conversation that had taken place last weekend inside the house.

Yori glared at Aido after learning of his next intended purchase for their child. "It's obvious I'll have to keep an eye on you, Hanabusa" she mock threatened him. "Otherwise, you'll spoil our son rotten, and he's not even out yet!"

"Hey, I only want the best for him, sweetheart" Aido protested, his eyes swinging to Akina who sat on the sofa in the living room, leafing through the pregnancy magazine delivered to their house earlier. "Right, nee-san?" he tried to enlist Akina's support, even though he knew better.

Akina barely spared him a glance. "Yori's right, Hanabusa" she said mildly. "You're going to a make a heck of a father like this"

Aido glared at his sister. "Since when have you started siding with Yori?" he asked, trying not to sound too happy. In actual fact, he loved how Akina and Yori were getting along. Akina truly was a wonderful older sister to have, and he knew how Yori had always wanted a sister.

"Since I found out what a gem she is, and how lucky my younger brother is to have found her" returned Akina blithely, as she turned the page, not at all affected by Aido's freezing look. The female noble could not praise Yori enough, saying that it was about time she had a responsible, level headed and matured younger sibling other than the three she'd had to endure all these years.

It was Akina whom Yori turned to whenever she wanted to find out more about vampires that Hanabusa was not willing to tell her, and for all the secret female talks she couldn't have with him, despite how knowledgeable her husband was about loving them in general, and her in particular. It also made for softly spoken sessions that usually ended in gales of laughter in which Aido tried his best not to hear nor interrupt, feeling that they could only be conversing about him.

Yori's knitting needles started clicking again. It was Friday and Hanabusa would be here by midnight. But he wouldn't be alone this time – Yuuki and Zero would be coming over to stay the long weekend too. Yori smiled softly. She knew her friends wanted to reassure themselves that she was being treated well by her in-laws, despite her assurances. But she also knew that they wanted to offset any loneliness she might have felt in being here, with only Aido's family and the servants for company.

But Yori was far from lonely. Aside from continuing her studies and her knitting, she'd also put the well-stocked library in the Aido mansion to good use and the more she learned about the vampire world, their history and their current affairs, the more fascinating she thought them. Aido found himself in the rather new situation of not having a ready answer at his fingertips more than once and had to frequent the Moon Dorm library more often than he had to in the past. Yori smiled again, recalling the almost speculative look in her husband's eyes one evening as he wondered aloud at her sudden deep interest in vampires.

With a sandaled foot, Yori set the swing in motion again. Her baby gave a kick and she rubbed her swollen stomach comfortingly, her maternal instincts already an intrinsic part of her.

No, she had not decided yet if she wants to be a vampire in future. But she knows now that she cannot be parted from Aido.

No matter what.

-- THE END --


End file.
